The Founders Riddle
by Drake Dune
Summary: AU- after 3rd year. Harry becomes Closer to Sirius after helping him escape from the Ministry. and In the Process learns many things about his inheritance and Family. He also gets Closer to a long time Friend. H/Hr/DG. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Letter

The Founders Riddle

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters J.K.R. does.**

**Warnings: AU- from the end of Book 3, scenes of a sex, violence, and coarse language.**

**Just a quick Cliff-note,**

**although I enjoyed the books and think J.K.R's work is great. The Idea of a Ron/ Hermione relationship makes no sense to me. Constantly Fighting with someone, and Bickering along with completely opposing personalities, does not mean latent sexual tension or repressed romantic feelings. I've been in a relationship of that nature before and it lasted all of ****two weeks. So Respectfully to J.K.R i'm just going to say… "Come ON!" to the R/Hr relationship.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The letter<p>

Harry potter was bored…

It was 7 O'clock at night in the middle of June and Harry was sitting at the window of his room at number four privet drive, looking at nothing but the cars going by and the random people living out their lives on the street. He had been home for two weeks. Two weeks, (… had it been that long?) locked in this prison cell of a room again with minimal food and no human contact. Harry had been locked in the room almost the moment he stepped back into the house after returning from Kings Cross. Ever the observer, Harry immediately noticed two new locks on his "rooms" door, and the increased size of the cat-flap. It seemed the Dursleys were trying to outdo themselves this year. And so, with a quick, "_Get in there boy, you won't be leaving this room for the rest of the day_", from his Uncle Vernon, Harry was again alone, and imprisoned in his own house.

On the bright side of things, the Dursleys did forget to put the bars back on Harry's window from a couple summers before which meant Hedwig was able to fly, hunt, and Harry was able to send letters. He had already managed to send one to Hermione and one to Sirius, he thought about writing to Ron, but decided against it after realizing that all Ron would really want to talk about was probably Quidditch standings and how boring it is at the Burrow. Sirius however must be quite far away as Harry sent Hedwig to him and Hermione last week and she hasn't been back since.

As Harry sat in his chair by the window a shadow began to appear in the distance. He knew instantly that is was Hedwig, It seems his thoughts brought her back from wherever she was on her delivery. As his familiar came closer and into view Harry noticed that she had a few letters clutched in her beak.

Hedwig soared through the window and dropped the letters into Harrys hands who took them with an affectionate pat on the owls head. Harry instantly recognized Hermione's neat handwriting on one note and guessed Sirius' jagged chicken scratch to be the other. Harry sighed to himself, he had told Hermione about his instant imprisonment at the Dursley's and that he wished he never had to come back here and really didn't understand why he was told to. Harry was sure Hermione's response would say something about trusting Dumbledore and that things would work out in the end. He could even hear Hermione's voice in his head as he thought about it which is why he was surprised when he actually read Hermione's note.

"_Harry,_

_I know you're probably scared and confused after what happened this year so I'm not going to press you to talk about it." Harry smiled subconsciously. " Anyway Harry, there is something I wanted to ask you, would you want to spend your summer at my house?. My parents are away for a month on a business trip in the U.S. and I didn't really want to go, so I'm by myself. If you want to stay send Hedwig again with a reply. Hope to see you soon._

Your best friend

_ Hermione_"

Harry couldn't believe his luck, he might get to leave the Dursley's early and stay with his best friend for the summer!. He immediately grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote a reply to Hermione. Before he sent it, Harry looked back at the other note he had received, and decided to read that first to see if that too needed a reply.

He was so excited to get a message from Sirius that his hands were shaking as he opened it. His brow furrowed as he read the letter, it sounded strange to him, but this was Sirius writing it. He couldn't be lying… could he?

"_Harry, _

_Thank you for all that you did for me at the end of your school year. You reunited me with a long lost friend and allowed me to keep my freedom (well.. relative freedom). _

_Harry there are some concerns I have right now regarding your living situation and things that have not been mentioned to you at this point in your life. I won't go into details in a letter but I think you need to go to Gringotts and talk to somebody about your parents wills and your inheritance. Why you're still wearing those rags your relatives make you wear is beyond me as you could afford a whole clothing store without making a dent in your family vault. Just think about these things Harry, I want you to be aware of the things around you, and be aware of what you are entitled to in your life. _

_I'll be in touch Harry don't worry. and think about what I said._

_With love_

_Sirius"_

_P.S. Don't use Hedwig to contact me. I found a tracking charm on her and she's already too noticeable as it is. i'll send you a letter with a local owl and you can reply. _

Harry read through Sirius' letter more than a couple times before he finally settled with taking his advice, although the line about the tracking charm was a bit worrying. At his first opportunity he'd go to Gringotts and talk to somebody, but first he wanted to get the letter he wrote to Hermione sent away.

He read it over to see if it sounded alright. After the letter was sent off with Hedwig, Harry sat on his bed thinking everything over. Thinking back over the note he went over it in his mind.

"_Hermione,_

_ I would love to come to your house for the summer, are you sure it's ok? How will I get there I've never been to your house before and I highly doubt it's connected to the floo network? are you able to send me your phone number back with Hedwig? I told her to wait for a reply. I'll talk to you soon Hermione. Hopefully i'll be able to stay over. _

_ Harry"._

To Harry the letter sounded fine. not too long-winded, and didn't make him sound like he was desperate to leave. Harry sat on his bed until after dark thinking about everything. He finally decided to talk to Hermione about Gringotts and ask her to meet him in London, but first he had to get out of this room and stay out. After that was settled. Harry went to bed and vowed to leave the Dursleys tomorrow if he had the chance.

* * *

><p>AN - This is just a first Chapter to set things up. the chapters will get longer as the story progresses (I hope) so please enjoy and i'll have another Chapter up soon.


	2. Vernon's Ugly Purple Face

**Again: Do not own Harry Potter! making no money off this**

this chapter took a bit longer to write than I had expected. and at over 5,000 words that makes sense. so I may just start writing shorter chapters to keep the chapter count up. but we'll see. Hope you enjoy this Chapter. It will introduce a few plot points that have major repercussions later.

* * *

><p>The Founders Riddle<p>

Chapter 2 - Vernon's Ugly Purple Face and unknown friends

Harry woke up with a start. He had had an intense dream about Wormtail Being somewhere dark and ominous, muttering about stupid muggles and possessed cats. It didn't make any sense but it left Harry feeling Shaken and worried. The feeling soon passed though as he noticed Hedwig had returned during the night with a reply from Hermione. So before starting his day and planning how to leave he Read the short note.

"_Harry,_

_ I talked to my Parents and they said it was fine if you came to stay. They are leaving for the US in 2 days so maybe I can come get you tomorrow? We can take the Knight Bus. I wrote my phone number on the back of this note so call me if you're able to get to the phone. if not i'll be there tomorrow regardless. _

_Lots of Love_

_Hermione"_

Harry was Thrilled! not only was he getting out of the Dursleys but Hermione was coming personally to get him out of the hellhole that passed as his residence during the summer. The only problem now was to figure out how to get to the phone without anyone noticing. Vernon always left the door to Harry's room unlocked when he left for work so Harry could shower, usually Petunia would come back up a couple hours later after breakfast to lock it again. Apparently today she forgot about it. It was now 10:30 AM and the door was still unlocked. Harry grinned widely today was definitely his day.

He made his way downstairs slowly, keeping his eyes and ears open for any sign of other people in the house. Vernon was at work until late that night, Dudley was more than likely out beating up more ten year olds to make himself feel more manly, and at the moment Petunia could be anywhere. So quickly and quietly Harry went downstairs and headed straight for the Kitchen to get a decent breakfast for once. Lately Dudley was forced to go onto a strict Diet due to the fact that he now weighed about as much as a baby Killer Whale, and the school nurse was concerned for his health.

After eating Harry made his way to the phone to call Hermione, a smile gracing his face at the thought of actually talking to her before heading back to school. As he picked up the receiver he fished the note with Hermione's number out of his jeans pocket to make sure he knew what numbers to dial. He waited all of fifteen seconds before a voice came on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Granger residence, Jean Speaking, how may I help you." To Harry he had almost confused the voice with Hermione's it was so similar, however just slightly deeper. "Hi Mrs. Granger, This is Harry Potter, is Hermione home?", "oh, yes Harry of course, I'll just call her down." Harry waited while he heard walk away from the phone and call to Hermione.

"Harry?," came the voice of his best friend, "Hi, Hermione", "hi Harry, I'm so glad you called! I can't wait for you to come over and see where I live!" so are you able to leave tomorrow? have you asked your aunt and uncle?"

She had said all this in what seemed like seconds so harry took a few seconds to catch up with the questions.

"Hermione not so fast, I can't wait to come over either, I don't plan on telling my aunt and uncle it would just lead to yelling which i would care to avoid. However I do plan on leaving with you tomorrow I already have almost everything packed up and ready to go. Hermione I was just wondering if you'd be willing to come with me to Gringotts tomorrow after we leave. I got a note from Sirius and he said I should go there to ask some questions. Would that be alright or do you need to be quick about coming to get me?"

He was sounding quite anxious on the phone so Hermione could do nothing but agree. "Harry it's fine we can go over to Gringotts if you need to. I'll be there around 10 O'clock okay." "Alright Hermione, I will see you then. Tell your parents thank you for me could you?" "yes of course Harry, bye". "Bye". Harry hung up the phone and quickly went back to his room to finish packing his things. Even with all of his excitement he was still a bit nervous. Tomorrow was Saturday which meant that Vernon would be home and probably the first one to the door when Hermione came in the morning. Hopefully this wouldn't all blow up in his face. Before going to bed Harry turned to Hedwig and gave her a small pat of the head saying "Hedwig why don't you fly to Hermione's tonight and i'll see you there tomorrow alright. She should have some treats and water for you", after giving a soft hoot of acceptance and a quick affectionate nip of the ear she was out the window soaring away, probably starting a hunt for a nice juicy rat. Harry walked over to his bed, undressed and went to sleep anxious and fidgeting throughout the night with the thought of leaving.

The next morning Harry was kicked awake by his whale of a cousin, quickly followed by a thundering voice from downstairs, telling him to shower, dress, and get the breakfast made. clutching his now bruised ribs in pain Harry hobbled to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he was making breakfast the thought struck him that in just over an hour Hermione would be at the door to bring him back to her house for the summer. So with a goofy grin on his face which thoroughly confused his relatives, Harry finished making breakfast, ate his own measly meal without a fuss, and bounded up the stairs two at a time within a span of 5 minutes. As he threw the remaining clothes into his trunk and pried the loose floorboard up to grab his Invisibility cloak, wand, and photo album which Hagrid gave to him, he began thinking about the summer he was going to have at Hermione's, until he heard a bellowing voice call for him.

"**BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!**" Vernon shouted. Wondering what he had done this time Harry walked down the stairs and nearly fainted when he looked at his front door.

Hermione was standing there as if she came to the house everyday. She had a big smile on her face her wand, stuck behind her ear. She was wearing a simple white T-shirt and cut-up jeans. Harry's face lit up when he saw her but quickly fell when Vernon once again started yelling.

"**BOY WHAT IS ONE OF YOUR FREAK FRIENDS DOING AT MY HOUSE? I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR ABNORMALITY PARADED AROUND THIS NEIGHBOURHOOD FOR EVERYONE TO SEE! GET OUT!** Vernon was yelling so loud and so much that not only had his face turned an abnormal shade of puce; but in addition half of the people living on Privet Drive were now listening in to the conversation.

Harry was seething with anger, how could Vernon talk about Hermione like that. Harry was just about to say something when Hermione cut in.

"Excuse me Mr. Dursley, but what are you talking about? Harry and I have known each other for a very long time. I know he is a wizard but I am not as you may think a witch."

Harry was impressed by her inventiveness and let her continue. "My parents are dentists, they have their own practice and are fairly wealthy, Harry and I met back in primary school, although we didn't hang out a lot due to Dudley trying to beat up anyone that talked to Harry."

Vernon seemed to be trying to figure out if she was lying or not. After about five minutes of silence Vernon spoke. "_If that's the case girl, why have you never come over here before?_"

Hermione just smiled and answered politely, " mostly because Dudley tries to chat me up every time he sees me and I don't like it, me and Harry usually meet at the park and hang about there."

"_Then why are you here now, if you don't like seeing Dudley_". Asked Vernon starting to get suspicious.

"Oh I asked Harry to stay with my parents and I at our lake house this summer, I came by to see if he was ready to go." Hermione said this with ease; she still looked calm and collected not once slipping up in front of Vernon. Harry was very impressed by this and told himself to congratulate Hermione later.

" **Well boy are you ready to go? And why did you not tell me and your aunt about this?**

Harry shrugged and answered truthfully, "I didn't know how you would react Uncle Vernon."

"**Go get your things packed and get out of here boy, before I change my mind!**"

Harry and hermione didn't wait; right after Vernon said this they raced up the stairs to Harry's room. Once inside Harry closed the door and turned on Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming that soon? I could have warned the Dursley's beforehand."

Hermione looked at him with a grin on her face and said nonchalantly, " Because I knew I could take care of your uncle if things got out of hand. I never told you this but last year I put a stealth charm on my wand which means I can use it outside of school without the ministry knowing, that's why I always know how to do new spells before the year starts."

Harry stared at her dumbfounded, he tried to speak but no words came to him. When he could finally think again Harry turned to Hermione.

"You think you could do that stealth charm on my wand that way the dursley's couldn't bug me anymore. Oh and have I told you, you are absolutely brilliant!" Harry started laughing as he gave Hermione a friendly hug.

"Give me your wand Harry, I'll put the charm on it." Hermione said after they separated.

Hermione began saying a long string of words in Latin until the wand began glowing green, she then pointed the wand at Harry and muttered a couple words under her breath, the wand went from green to red and the light died out.

" The Ministry of Magic puts tracking charms on all wands so they can detect underage magic as well as a signature reading charm to tell who used it Harry, that's why they send letters to you right after magic has been used. The spell I just used, destroys those two charms, making it impossible for them to track you." She handed the wand back to Harry and smiled.

Harry gave her another hug before turning around, "so now to get out of here, I guess we could just use some shrinking charms and a featherweight charm huh?" Hermione laughed but nodded her approval. Lets do this Harry.

Within minutes Harry's entire room had been cleaned out and shrunk to the size of a lighter. Harry placed his compacted trunk into his pocket and walked out of the house with Hermione in tow.

"So Hermione, are you willing to come with me to Gringotts.?, Sirius told me I should look into my inheritance and my parents wills" Harry asked now realizing he wasn't sure if Hermione wanted to.

Hermione just shook her head in amusement.

"Of Course Harry, there is no reason not to. Do you think i could see the letter Harry?."

Harry stuck his hand into his pocket and fished out the letter. Giving it over he allowed Hermione to read it and think it through like always. Once she was done she handed it back nodding her head and giving Harry a soft smile.

"Well, i think he's right Harry. It is a bit strange that you've still never learned about your family, I know from some of my readings that the Potters are one of the oldest Wizarding families in Britain, and that includes the founders. So you must have something in the family vaults…" She paused for a moment, then added with some mirth, "And maybe we can do some shopping in the next few days. He's right about your wardrobe as well."

The ride on the night bus was as it always was… bumpy. Harry and Hermione were thrown from one side of the triple-decker bus to the other throughout the entire 20 min. ride to London. When they arrived on Charing Cross Road, Harry immediately took in his surroundings. They were only about two doors down from the Leaky Cauldron and the street was packed with tourists and locals all milling about their business.

Once inside the bar, Harry and Hermione made their way over to Tom who ran the establishment.

"Hi tom," said Harry jovially, he genuinely liked the wizened old barman. "how's things with the bar?"

"Oh just fine Mr. Potter, just fine. Heading into Diagon Alley are ye?". "Yes actually we are, just have some business at Gringotts to take care of, could you let us into the alley please? I can never remember the tapping order of those bloody bricks."

Tom laughed as Harry said this and made his way out the back door of the bar. Tapping the bricks to allow them into Diagon Alley, Tom sent them on their way with a quick, "come back anytime , " and returned to his work.

Diagon Alley was full of people as usual. Countless wizards and witches all clamouring to buy the items they needed that day. Harry and Hermione were not really concerned about it as they made their way to the giant white marble building that was Gringotts bank. As they entered, Harry quickly took note of how many goblins were present and if there would be any lines to speak to somebody. Seeing a minimal amount of people in the lobby and many free tellers; Harry approached the nearest one and after waiting for acknowledgement spoke clearly and got to the point.

"Good afternoon sir, my name is Harry Potter and i was hoping to visit my vault and speak to somebody about my parents will and any possible inheritance." The Goblin looked at him for a moment before bowing his head slightly and replying.

" Welcome to gringotts, Do you have your vault key with you?", Harry shuffled his feet for a moment.

"Ah, no, i don't sir. I actually have no idea who has the key to my vault. I've never been in possession of it." After this pronouncement the goblin at the counter looked shocked and slightly angry… Which Harry and Hermione both thought of as truly frightening.

" I'm sorry for my visage right now. However you must know that nobody, and I mean NO other person is supposed to be in possession of your vault key. Unless you give it to your parents for safe keeping it is required by Gringotts that you keep it with you at all times. Seeing as you have been an orphan since you were fifteen months old, the key should have been left with your families account manager until you first came to the bank to claim it. Do you know of anybody who may have your key?"

Harry looked at the teller with confusion and trepidation before answering in a cool, collected tone. "Master teller, the first time I came to Gringotts Rubeus Hagrid of Hogwarts had my key, but told me it was given to him by Albus Dumbledore. before second year, and last year I assume it was given to Molly Weasley as she was with me when I came to get my books."

The goblin they were speaking with came down from his chair behind the counter and walked around to where Harry and Hermione before speaking. "Mr. Potter would you and your companion please follow me. I will escort you to meet Maredac, The account manager for the Potter family. He will know what to do about this situation."

The duo followed the goblin to the back offices of the bank, after about 5 minutes of walking they reached an ordinary looking door with a plaque stating. *Office of Maredac, Personal accountant of family Potter, Black, Greengrass, and Bones.*

After a sharp pound on the door they were told to come in where the teller started speaking to Maredac in rapid Gobbledygook.

Maredac wasn't what you'd call imposing, more Stately and confident, standing about 5'5" tall and of slim, muscular build; he was a goblin you knew not to confront but still held an air of friendliness that you couldn't overlook. However at the moment, while speaking with the teller Maredac looked as if he was ready to rip someone apart, (a literal statement for a goblin), it was a very frightening moment for the two teens.

After the teller excused himself Maredac looked to the two teens and gestured for them to sit across from him so they could speak. Once everyone had been seated the goblin began. "

" thank you for coming, It is an honour to meet the son of Lily and James at last" Maredac bowed his head to Harry, as Harry bowed his to the goblin at the same time.

"Maredac, thank you for the kind welcome, the honour is mine to meet you. I was hoping to learn about my inheritance and find out if my parents had a will. Are you able to help with this?" Maredac eyed Harry for a moment before returning to his businesslike manner.

"Mr. Potter… may I call you harry?" Harry nodded his approval. "Well Harry, To be direct, I'm angered by the fact that you have never been informed of your status and your rights as of this moment. Mollden the teller who assisted you when you entered here has gone to fetch transaction records from your account seeing as you are not currently in possession of your key, we must now figure out who is."

Hermione Couldn't stay silent any longer and proceeded to voice some concerns. "Maredac? are you suggesting that somebody maybe_ stealing or embezzling_ money from Harry's family vaults.?"

"that is precisely what I am implying Ms….", "Granger" Harry threw in. "My apologies . Yes we must find out why Harry does not have his key and what this other person is using it for, or if they are using it. Failure to hand it over on their part once we have found this person will result in not only criminal charges but also a freezing of their assets in whichever vault they have access to."

Harry didn't know what to think about this so he decided not to press the issue any further. "Sir, could you contact me when you find out what's happening in this matter.?" Maredac nodded slowly without responding. "thank you, Maredac. Then without further discussion may we go through my parents will to see what they left me?"

"Of course , let's begin." Maredac reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a thick parchment envelope, sealed with wax bearing the Potter family crest. "This is the will your father handed to me the week before he died , It has been in this desk drawer ever since and has not been opened. I witnessed your parents will, however, since you were taken to places unknown before we even found out James was dead we could not open it to find out the contents. At this time i'd will read out the will and everything that has been bequeathed to you will be yours."

The Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter, and Lily Evans-Potter

We. James and Lily Potter here do swear that being of sound mind and body, have made this our last will and Testament.

Hi everyone. If this is being read than Lily and I have died and we have been betrayed by someone we thought of as a friend.  
>We will update our will after the war if we survive and no betrayal has taken place. That being said know that we have changed our secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew recently believing Sirius to be too obvious a choice for that role.<p>

If Harry survives where we have not, we leave everything to him except for a few things we have left aside for his care-givers.

So to Harry, we leave you with all of the Potter family vaults you will have full access when you come of age or become emancipated, although we hope that will not need to be an option. In addition to the vaults there are the business shares in The Daily Prophet (roughly 55% of the company, currently being held in trust by the Tonks family), The Cleansweep broom company and many muggle businesses which do very well in the stock market.

Also we leave him our home in Godric's Hollow, and the Potter ancestral home outside what is now Glasgow, Scotland.

To Sirius Black our Brother and friend. We leave Harry's Guardianship. This is the only thing we can give you that could make you happy Sirius don't deny it.

To Remus Lupin, Our "_furry_" friend. We leave a nice nest egg of G500,000 in your vault. use it well Remus and buy some new clothes mate, you need them.

In case something happens and Sirius is unable to care for Harry, here is the line of Succession for guardianship.

1. Frank and Alice Longbottom, (friend and Harry's Godmother)

2. Remus Lupin (trusted friend and advisor)

3. Ted and Andromeda Tonks (after Sirius, Harry's actual Next of Kin.) (distant cousins)

4. Somebody from One of the ancient and noble families. (Bones, or Greengrass) (Sirius is head of the house of Black)

**IMPORTANT! :**

**Under no circumstances is Harry to be Placed with My Sister or Her husband. The Dursleys are EVIL PEOPLE! They hate magic with a vengeance and fury i've never seen and would detest Harry, Just due to his parentage. If This Clause is breached the person responsible will be criminally charged and tried for ENDANGERING OUR SON!**

James and Lily Potter

Witnessed: **Account Manager Maredac**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Alexi Vhenoff (solicitor)**

After the reading of his parents will Harry was Seething. Not only was it not opened, but Dumbledore Deliberately went against the most important clause of his parents will. Not only was he not supposed to even know the Dursleys but there were potentially FIVE other families in Succession to Sirius for Guardianship including other family! (however distant). Hermione could not only see but could sense that Harry was about to have a meltdown so quickly she put her hand on his arm and whispered into his ear.

"Harry calm down, we'll figure this out and we can Confront Dumbledore about this soon."

Harry visibly relaxed from the moment Hermione spoke, grasping and holding her hand for comfort. "maredac, What can we do about this, I am never going back to the Dursleys again so I need to know my options and what part the Headmaster had in this."

"Harry we are looking through the records as we speak. Have you never received a letter from Gringotts telling you your monthly balance or yearly interest acquisitions?" Harry shook his head in the negative. "Well it seems someone may be filtering or stealing your mail Harry, would you rather have us contact you directly concerning all of your banking needs ? we could easily send someone to you via portkey when we need to speak to you."

"I think that would be best Maredac, thank you. Thank you for taking the time to speak with us today. And please let me know when you find out anything concerning who has had access to my vaults. oh and I Believe I need a new Key" Harry said, standing up and bowing to the goblin.

"I will Mr. Potter. I have one ready for you here. I will have all the locks changed on your vaults before nightfall. Have an enjoyable day."

Harry and Hermione left the Bank and decided to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream shop for some lunch and just to relax after what they had just learned. As they sat down at their table, Harry's ears were assaulted by a high pitched "_Squee_" from an unknown source, which presented itself as a person running up to Hermione like a missile and engulfing her in a fierce hug. Hermione was just as surprised as Harry at this and had to wait for the Person to pull back before knowing who it was.

While this was happening Harry was trying to figure out who was hugging his friend. Long Dark hair framed a heart shaped face which was stunningly beautiful; the girl had a slim figure and was already quite developed for their age group. As she finally pulled away from Hermione, they were finally given a full glimpse of her face and Hermione's face lit up instantly.

"Daphne!, what are you doing here? It's so good to see you." she said with sincerity showing on her features.

"Oh well mother and I were just here to do some shopping in the Alley; you know get some potion supplies new robes. things like that. What are you doing here, I've never heard of you being here except for the last week before school starts." Daphne laughed and it was then that Harry finally realized where he knew the girl from.

"Wait a sec, Daphne? as in Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin. You two know each other?"

"Oh that's right I don't think you and Harry have ever had an actual conversation Daph." Said Hermione remembering that Harry was still there. " Harry I'd like you to meet Daphne Greengrass. She's in my Arithmancy Class with Professor Vector, she's 3rd in our year for academics and yes a Slytherin."

"Don't worry Harry i'm not like my Slytherin Counterparts. I'm a true Slytherin: Cunning and Ambitious. I may be a Pureblood but my family is neutral when it comes to blood status. Not to mention I believe our two families have been allied for over a millennia." She said with a genuine smile. Seeing Harry's confused look she elaborated.

"Harry, The Potters and the Greengrasses are Two of four Ancient and Noble Houses in Wizarding Britain. Our Families along with the Blacks, and the Bones' essentially built this civilization from the ground up. As such our families hold controlling votes in most aspects of the Wizarding world."

"Wow, I didn't' know any of that Daphne." Harry stated looking more confused and overcome with information than before.

"but why do you always seem to be so cold at school.? Did you know that people refer to you as the Ice Queen of Slytherin?"

"Yes Harry i did." She Grimaced and scowled at this. "However, that's just a front I put up at school so the others in my house will stay away from me. They all know of my families neutrality and with half of our house being the spawn of Death Eaters, it's better that they fear me, then for them to try recruiting me…" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Also, i'm pretty sure they are aware that if they tried to recruit me my father would declare Blood Feud on their families and completely destroy them politically and financially. We have that kind of Pull" She stated with a wink and smiled.

"Well it's nice to formally meet you Daphne, Would you like to join us for lunch? we've just come from Gringotts to deal with some business and were just hoping to relax for a bit before heading back to Hermione's house."

"Oh! You have a boy staying with you for the Summer Hermione? What does your dad say about that?" Daphne laughed at the blush that coloured Hermione's face after her statement.

"Hush Daph, My dad is… accepting of it." She said a bit bitingly.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Hermione, I was just teasing. Anyway i'll go grab my mother and we can have some lunch."

Before she left Hermione mumbled something under her breath that neither Daphne or Harry caught.

"Sorry Hermione, we didn't catch what you said there." Daphne said smiling.

Hermione sighed, she knew she'd regret this…" I said!", she said with a bit of venom, "that I hate that phrase, I'm not even wearing knickers right now so it wouldn't even apply."

Both Harry and Daphne looked at the proper know-it-all bookworm in astonishment at that comment, then promptly Proceeded to burst out laughing at Hermione's indignation.

"Well on that note, I'll get my mother, shall I?"

Daphne came back quickly with her mother in tow and the 4 proceeded to have a pleasant lunch where they learned about each other, the ancient families and started to make plans to see each other more over the holidays. As they were about to leave Harry reached over to shake ' hand saying with sincerity.

"It was very nice to meet you , I hope we'll have a chance to see each other again soon."

"oh we will there are some things we must discuss along with my husband, so I'll try to contact you within the week. is it alright if we add your house to the Floo network? we can have it up and running by the end of the week and we can make it password protected so that only people you allow have access."

Hermione smiled, "Of Course Aeryn, that would be great, it would also allow Daphne to visit without any hassle on her part. Bye Daphne see you later"

"Bye Harry, Bye Hermione"

With that the four parted ways with Harry and Hermione calling the night bus to get to Hermione's. As they got to Hermione's street after another bumpy ride which took ten minutes, Hermione seemed to be bouncing on the balls of her feet. Harry took a look around as they walked the short distance to her house and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The houses were huge! Closed in by fences and wrought iron gates; with perfectly manicured lawns and gardens in full bloom. Harry knew Hermione's parents owned their own dental practice and knew they were not lacking in money in any way, however, he was not prepared to see the size of the houses in Hermione's neighbourhood.

"Come on Harry, my house is just down the street and I have a surprise for you when we get there." Hermione was practically dragging Harry to her house, not that he minded. "Hermione, I'm coming I was just taking in the scenery. And what kind of Surprise?" He started following her and in no time they had reached her house. The house itself was smaller than the others on the block, but the Granger's seemed to have quite a bit of land to make up for it.

"So what do you think Harry?" Harry could see that Hermione was nervous about he would say, her eyes were shifting from the house to Harry and she was blushing slightly. Harry turned to Hermione and smiled, " I think it's great hermione', he saw her relax slightly, ' I felt so intimidated that your house was one of those monstrous ones… I thought I wouldn't be good enough for this place." Hermione was absolutely beaming, but just as Harry started to relax Hermione began laughing uncontrollably.

Not knowing what was so funny he just gave hermione a confused and slightly hurt look, Hermione stopped laughing immediately after seeing Harry's look. " Oh Harry I'm so sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the fact that I was so nervous about you seeing my house." "Oh", was all Harry could say, so he walked up to Hermione and gave her a friendly hug and started laughing. "Come on, let's go in okay, we can get you settled." With that Hermione took Harry by the hand and led him into the house, smiling the whole time.

* * *

><p>If you want to see the Potter Family Crest (the real One) check out Google images and type in Potter family crest.<p> 


	3. The Start of Something New

Hey Guys,

Sorry about the Delay in this chapter, I was suffering a bit of Writers block. plus with work and Easter last weekend it's been a bit busy lately. I know this Chapter is shorter than the last, but the next chapter will be longer. I had to flesh out my Ideas for introducing a few people into the mix and It wouldn't work unless I devoted more time to it. So next chapter be prepared for A certain Gryffindor 5th year (come september) Quidditch player to join in the fun. Plus the return of Daphne.

A/N: if you guys hadn't known this yet be prepared for Weasley/ Dumbles bashing later on. along with other plot elements which make many people squeamish. LOL

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. to have so many positive and insightful reviews was appreciated and refreshing. Thank you for your suggestions on how to make my writing better. i try to take it to heart.

* * *

><p>The Founders Riddle<p>

Chapter 3 - The Start of Something New

* * *

><p>Harry stood in the Doorway of Hermione's house in awe. Although the house was not as big as the others on the street, on the inside it looked absolutely immense; especially compared to number 4 Privet Drive. The foyer of the house opened to a den about twice the size of the Dursley's, and past the open door on the other side Harry could plainly see a massive Kitchen Dining room that could comfortably seat about 10 people. Hermione stood to the side as Harry took it all in, nervously fidgeting from foot to foot and periodically cracking her knuckles and biting her bottom lip.

"So Harry, I think we should get your things upstairs to the spare room before my parents get home. That way when they get back we can spend the rest of the evening relaxing and allowing you to get to know them." She smiled and grabbed Harry's hand to guide him up the stairs, all the while thinking of how to tell him the secret she had eluded to earlier in the day. Harry was not stupid at all, and Hermione knew that it was just a matter of time before he got over the excitement and asked about the secret again.

"Okay Harry, this is the second floor Up here we have two loos, One is at the end of the hall, the other attaches my room to the guest room which you'll be staying in. In other words we have to share the bathroom, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all, as long as you don't walk in on me while i'm showering i think we'll be fine." Harry said laughing.

"Alright. Well the only other thing on this floor is my Parents Room, so that's not important. Just a warning though. Never go into my parents room unless they specifically ask you to. They can get pretty mad about that.' Hermione gave Harry a withering gaze to get her point across, which Harry nodded to immediately. 'So now that that part of the tour is over, I'll help you unpack your things okay." Harry and Hermione spent the next half hour getting Harry's clothes and books put away in the spare bedroom and just generally catching up on each others holidays. It was at the end of this half hour that what Hermione had been dreading came down on her full force.

"Hey! Hermione, I just remembered something. Didn't you say you had a surprise for me when we got here?" Harry said with a grin. He tried to pass it off as being nonchalant about the whole thing but he was really wanting to know what it was.

Hermione sighed and pressed the heels of her hands to her face. She had been kicking herself for that slip of the tongue and knew she would have to say something.

"Honestly Harry, there are a few things that will surprise you, so I think i'll start with the least startling first. Let's go outside for a minute.' Harry obediently got up and followed Hermione downstairs and through the house with her pointing out her Parents office and the Stairs to the basement recreational room on the way to the back door. 'Okay Harry, this leads to the back garden, the surprise here is that we have a huge pool and I will be teaching you to swim this summer. I remember you telling me last year that the Dursley had never allowed you to have swimming lessons so I thought it was a good Idea." Hermione opened the Door and Harry was stunned.

The Backyard was immaculate. There were many types of flowers and bushes and even their own herb garden for fresh Basil, Sage, Thyme, Parsley, and even some Mint plants. Past that however was a closed in swimming pool and hot tub. Hermione hadn't exaggerated the pool was huge, much bigger than the ones he had seen in the neighbourhoods around Privet Drive. It even had a diving board at one end.

"Wow Hermione, this is amazing. It's a pretty private pool as well. That's great incase I make a complete fool of myself while trying to swim." Harry said with a grin.

"I'm glad you like it Harry, I intend to be in there tomorrow to start teaching you.' Hermione said with a coy smile and a wink. 'The second surprise I have is that I can do a patronus charm, I started learning it a little after you and finally mastered it about a week ago. would you like to see?" She asked with obvious trepidation in her voice.

"Wow Hermione! That's great!, yeah I'd love to see it, I never thought you'd have any problems with it if I could do it. You're well past my level when it comes to charms." The excitement was clear on Harry's face and soon became Infectious to Hermione who was trying to find a happy memory to fuel her guardian. After a moments pause She steadied her features and yelled.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

From the tip of Hermione's wand came a blinding light before it manifested itself into the form of a great silver Otter, which summersaulted and swam by the teens looking as if it had no cares in the world. Harry Was astonished at the pure size and intensity of the protector that Hermione had produced, it was at least three quarters the size of his Stag patronus and more than 4 times the size of a real Otter.

"Merlin Hermione! That's a powerful patronus charm', He said with awe. 'What memory were you thinking of to make it that strong, and why an Otter?"

"First of all Harry, it was a mix of two memories, neither of which I'm going to share right now because they're personal. But as to why my patronus is an Otter, well i've always liked Otters, they're cute and fun to watch. But the only reason I've been able to come up with for it being my patronus is that it counteracts my nature perfectly. You know me as being studious, hard working, even a bit of a stress case. However the Otter is probably one of the most carefree and unassuming animals I have ever seen. So not only will it protect me from Dementors and other dark creatures, it also protects me from myself. If I get too stressed or high strung, I can just think of the Otter or call my patronus and it calms me down."

"So were there just two surprises or are there more?" Harry said, he began bouncing on the balls of his feet like a kid in a candy store who has just been told he can get anything he wants. Hermione looked at her watch and looked at Harry with some mischief in her eyes.

"Sorry Harry, my parents said they would be home at five and it's already past half four. The other Surprise will take a while to explain and It's not something my parents know about yet so I'd rather not get into it when they can show up at any time. I promise i'll tell you tomorrow okay." She began to blush and looked away from Harry, a look of being almost ashamed marring her features.

Harry saw this and instantly tried to help the situation by making a joke.

"So this surprise is worse than revealing that you're not even wearing knickers today?" Harry said, and for the second time that day laughed out loud at Hermione's look of indignation.

Hermione stormed up to Harry and after backing him into a wall started yelling at Harry, accentuating each word with a poke of her index finger.

"_**I'll Have you Know HARRY POTTER, That my parents already know I usually don't wear knickers during the summer. The only reason I wear them at school is because girls are required to wear skirts. During the summer I rarely wear a dress or skirts I prefer shorts and T-shirt or Jeans.**_" She grinned at Harry's expression. It looked like he had been slapped in the face. He was blushing and stared with his mouth hanging open at the pronouncement from his best friend.

"Sorry Hermione, I was just trying to make a joke. I didn't know that my comment would make you mad." Harry looked away dejectedly. Hermione instantly knew that he was getting himself down thinking he had made her angry, so before he could start to self loath, Hermione grabbed his face and made sure his eyes were on her as she spoke clearly and softly.

"Harry I'm sorry, I was just putting you on. I wasn't mad about the comment. Just embarrassed that I admitted that in front of you and Daphne earlier. Everything I just said is true but it still doesn't need to be known by everybody. Just promise you won't spread that information around like some gossip okay."

Harry nodded, acknowledging that he understood. At that moment the teens heard the sound of a car pulling into the Driveway and hurried in to greet Hermione's parents. As they walked in the door Hermione ran and grabbed them in a bone crushing hug that had her father gasping for air. Harry found this immensely amusing and began to laugh. The two elder Grangers came to shake Harry's hand after extricating themselves from Hermione's death grip.

"Hello Harry, good to see you again. I believe you remember my wife Jean?"

"Hi Dr. and Dr. Granger. good to see you again." Harry said shaking Mr. Grangers hand

"Now Harry, you can call us Jean and Michael, no need to be formal here. Have you two have a good day? Hermione told us you were heading to Gringotts Harry, learn anything substantial?" Jean smiled and led them to the den as they talked. After sitting down and getting comfortable Harry responded.

"Well apart from learning that Hermione is not currently wearing any knickers and usually doesn't in the summer, not a lot that I can say without getting angry." Hermione was hiding her beet red face after Harry's casual remark and Harry laughed at the reaction and the pointed looks from her parents.

"And _prey tell_ Harry,** how** you came to know that _**my daughter is not wearing any knickers?**_" Michael asked with the slightest hint of malice in his voice.

"Ah yes I probably should have explained that better. You see Michael, while we were out we ran into Hermione's friend Daphne Greengrass, while we were talking Hermione made a comment, (_rather indignantly_) I must add, that you were fine with a boy staying for the summer and that you understood. Well Daphne told Hermione not to get her knickers in a twist over the teasing and I guess in her frustration she blurted out that she wasn't wearing knickers so that saying couldn't apply to her."

By this point Hermione's parents were paralyzed with laughter and Harry was enjoying the mortified expression on Hermione's face as she gaped at Harry for telling her parents the whole situation. After everyone had settled down and stopped chuckling Jean turned again to Harry and asked.

"Harry i'm sorry if this is not my place, but may I ask what you meant when you said there were things you couldn't mention without getting angry?"

Harry Scowled and rubbed his face before speaking in a cool, controlled voice. "Well when I went to meet with the Goblins earlier today, it was to see about my accounts and to have my parents' will read since I have never heard it.' Harry sighed again as he tried to compose himself. 'Essentially Mrs. Granger I found out that not only was my parents' will not followed. It was completely disregarded and to make matters worse it would seem that some people may have had unauthorized access to my families vaults."

"Oh my! Are they doing anything about those situations Harry? we could get you a solicitor if you like." Mrs. Granger looked almost feral in her quiet anger so Harry quickly tried to rectify the situation.

"It's alright Mrs. Granger. The goblins are looking into things for me, and when it comes to matters of money and inheritance there are no better beings for the job."

The relief on the elder Grangers' faces was palpable. And both held sympathetic looks for Harry.

"Well, that's good new then isn't it.' Mr. Granger Said. 'And just one more thing, our flight is very early tomorrow so we will probably be gone well before you two wake up. I trust you two to be responsible over the next few weeks. Do not let anyone in the house you don't know completely, don't even open the door for someone unless you know who it is. Other than that I hope you two have fun while you're here. There is money in an envelope in the kitchen if you want to order take-away…,' Mr. Granger stopped a moment and looked like he was trying to remember something else. 'Oh, also the trip isn't as long as we thought. we'll be gone for just over 2 weeks, not a month. So when we come back we'll be able to go on that trip to France after all. Harry we'll look into your passport and such when we can."

The rest of the evening was spent eating and talking. With Harry learning a bit about the Grangers and The elder Grangers getting Harry's side of the events and stories they had been told by Hermione. Before long the Adults had gone to get some sleep before their trip and Harry and Hermione were left sitting on the couch talking and watching T.V.

As Hermione began to drift off to sleep she heard Harry try to talk to her so with a mumbled "_mmmwha?_" she turned her head to look at him.

"Hermione. Thank you for today. I had a great time hanging out with you and meeting Daphne, I can't wait to spend the rest of the summer here."

"Your welcome Harry. I would have been bored out of my mind if I didn't get to talk to you this summer. And no offence to the Weasleys but I think I would feel too boxed in if we spent time there this summer. This way we have a lot of space and we can do anything we want with virtually no supervision." Hermione giggled at this which was startling to Harry just on it's own. _Since when did Hermione giggle?_ he thought. As the night wore on, both teens succumbed to sleep in front of the television. Hermione's head resting on Harry's shoulder and Harry's arm around her waist.


	4. A Different Hermione

Disclaimer.: Don't own Harry Potter. JKR does

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the delay, Life is getting in the way right now. Between writers block, Work, and a pipe leaking in our house which is causing our whole kitchen and bathroom to be ripped apart and redone, i've been kinda stressed this past week. but here's the next chapter. I cut it a bit short compared to how much I wanted to do in this chapter. But that just leaves more for next chapter. so enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Founders Riddle<p>

Chapter 4 - A Different Hermione

Hermione awoke to the sound of birds chirping the next morning. Surprised by the lack of a pillow under her head, but instead having a perfectly shaped hard shoulder to rest on. It was at that point she remembered that Harry and herself had fallen asleep on the couch after talking the night away. Looking to the clock hanging on the wall she realized it was only 9AM and Harry would probably still sleep another hour or so. Her parents were now gone for two weeks and Hermione would have to try to keep them occupied for the next little while, without growing bored.

Despite the excitement of having Harry at her house for the whole summer, Hermione was still scared. She had promised to tell Harry her other "_Surprise_" today. In truth, it was less a surprise than a **HUGE** secret which she had been keeping since the previous year. Knowing Harry, Hermione did not believe that the secret would destroy their friendship or anything that drastic, but he would be disappointed that she didn't think she could tell him. It was her fault for feeling ashamed and embarrassed about it for so long before finally accepting it. She still hadn't told him that after the Polyjuice disaster of second year, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were not able to remove all of the feline traits from Hermione's DNA, she still purred on Occasion and the spot behind her ears was much more ticklish than it used to be.

However, the secret she was going to tell Harry, was bigger than even that so she was nervous.

To get her mind off of these things, Hermione extracted herself from Harry's sleeping form and went about getting ready for the day. She went to the kitchen first to get something to eat, deciding it would be easiest and quickest to just have a bowl of cereal, she quickly ate and headed up to the shower not bothering to lock the doors as Harry was still sleeping.

Twenty minutes later Hermione was scrutinizing herself in-front of the bathroom mirror, Her Towel lay forgotten on the floor and Hermione inspected every aspect of herself. At two months shy of Fifteen years old, Hermione thought she looked good. With so many stairs and the spread layout of Hogwarts castle, Hermione kept in good shape and with her breasts finally reaching a proportionate size to the rest of her, she felt good about her body in ways many girls did not. Just as she was picking up her towel to go to her room, the bathroom Door to Harry's room began to open, panicking Hermione ran over and slammed the door back into Harry's face before he could get it more than a few inches open.

"**Ow!** Hermione that Hurt! you could have just told me you were in there." Harry said in obvious pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't hear you knock, and I panicked when I saw the door start to open. I'm so sorry, _can you forgive me_?" She said from behind the door holding the towel against her.

"yeah, of course Hermione. we'll need to use occupied signs or something in the future though.' Harry joked. 'Do you think you'll be done soon? I need to get a shower."

"Yes, just wait about 30 seconds before you come in here okay. I'm just grabbing my things and heading back to my room". Hermione picked up the last of her clothes, threw them in the laundry basket and headed back to her room to change. She needed to make a call while harry was in the shower so hearing the water turn on, Hermione got up off her bed and headed downstairs to grab the phone. Harry came downstairs about 15 minutes later looking relaxed and refreshed, which was something that Hermione hadn't seen in a while. It was a nice change from the stressed, Brooding Harry that they were used to.

"So Hermione what are we up to today. Are there any parks or anything around here that we can go to?" Harry was obviously eager to really get his summer going so Hermione decided that they would start with the pressing issues and have fun later.

"Hold on Harry, I wanted to talk to you first. It's about that Surprise I told you about yesterday." She said timidly trying not to make Eye contact.

"Oh right. I wasn't thinking about that, are you sure you want to tell me? you seem very reluctant about it." Harry looked at her with a soft expression on his face, telling her he was alright with not knowing.

"No Harry, I want to tell you, I just don't know how you'll react. It's pretty personal you know."

"Well you know I won't judge you Hermione so please, if you want to you can tell me" He smiled at her to put her at ease, and it seems to have worked.

Hermione smiled back and inhaled deeply before sighing and starting to talk.

"Well Harry, first of all it's not really a Surprise. More of a Secret that I haven't told you…' Harry nodded for her to go on. 'Okay so last year I got a huge surprise when I found out that Katie Bell moved in just around the corner from us, about two days after we got back from the Alps in France. It was really cool, we got to spend some time together in the summer and discovered we're actually fairly alike in our interests outside of school. Anyway once we got back to school we kept hanging out together, then one day I went to the change rooms at the pitch to find you after a Quidditch practice, I walked in and heard the shower running but when it stopped, it wasn't you that came out... it was Katie.' Hermione Blushed brightly at this and Harry's jaw dropped like a tonne of bricks.

'well since we had become such good friends by that point, we laughed off the experience and just told ourselves it was bound to happen at some time or another. and so she finished changing and drying off right there in front of me. When we were about to leave the locker room, Katie grabbed my hand, pulled me back, and kissed me."

Harry was shocked to say the least. At that moment he sat looking at Hermione as if she had two heads. He couldn't believe what had just been said, not only had she seen Katie Bell naked, but Katie had Kissed her right afterwards!

"Wow Hermione, I don't know what to say. Was that a one time thing? or are you two together.." Harry was hanging on her every word, completely caught unawares by this revelation.

"No, it wasn't a one time thing. After that kiss we started to see each other in secret for a while. Mostly it was just to experiment and see if what we were feeling was just hormones or if we were actually attracted to girls… Turns out it was a bit of both.' Hermione said with a bit of laughter. 'We stopped seeing each other romantically a couple months ago, but we're still very close."

"Well all I can say Hermione is, do what makes you happy.' He said smiling and giving her a friendly hug. 'If you like girls it's not like it's something you can help. I just can't believe you've seen Katie naked." He said, looking envious of his friend.

"**Oh give over Harry!**,' Hermione joked. "Katie told me the whole team showers together after almost every practice, as a way to overcome your modesty and build trust between the team members. So don't pretend like you're jealous of me seeing her naked. That was only one time and you see her every couple days." Hermione laughed. She was happy that Harry did not judge her, but thought it was funny that he showed so much jealousy and indignation.

"In all honesty Hermione. Although I have seen her in the showers after practice and such, I really do try not to look. It's disrespectful to stare at someone when they're naked." He said with a blush colouring his cheeks.

"Yeah Katie told me that you usually stay turned around until they tell you they have a towel on. Although that just means they have more chances to stare at you without your knowledge."

Harry's head whipped up so fast you could hear his neck '**POP**'. Hermione howled with laughter at the blush and accompanying look on his face.

"Anyway Harry I invited Katie over for a bit, we'll show you around the neighbourhood and then later we can start teaching you how to swim okay?… Katie should be here any minute."

Harry went up to his room for the summer and began to get ready. About 10 minutes later, while he was brushing his teeth, Harry heard the doorbell ring and Hermione greet Katie. Next thing he knew, he was being picked up and hugged from behind by a laughing Katie Bell.

"_**Harry it's so good to see you!**_" She exclaimed excitedly.

"It's good to see you too Katie, Have you been having a good summer?" Harry said after he had rinsed his mouth of the toothpaste.

"Yeah, it's been alright. I've been spending a lot of time with Alicia and Angelina… So, Hermione tells me that she informed you of our _surprise_?" She asked Coyly. Winking as he looked at her.

"Yeah, she did. I have to say I was pretty shocked. I didn't know you two liked girls."

"Does it bother you Harry?, we're not just into girls both Hermione and I are bisexual. We'll date guys or girls. Although Hermione has only ever dated me so far."

"It doesn't bother me Katie, you two are my friends and I'll support you no matter what." He said Sincerely.

"Thank you Harry, that means a lot. I also hear that you claim not to check me out while we're in the shower" Katie said ruffling his hair and smirking. Harry blushed crimson and started gibbering trying to find words to defend himself.

"I don't katie. I've obviously seen you naked but I don't check you out or anything."

"I know Harry, I was just teasing. If you check out anyone, it's Alicia.' Harry Blanched at that. 'And don't deny it either. She's caught you enough times. But you'll be happy to know, she checks you out too." Katie winked again.

"Alright we should get going. I want to have some fun today." Said Hermione. She was getting impatient and wanted to go outside since it was so nice out.

The three left the house and started walking back towards Katie's house which had a huge forest behind it. Hermione and Katie showed harry the park close by and the shops which were about a 15 minute walk down the road. They lived in a small town in the countryside, away from the noise and bustle of the city, with forest everywhere around and nice sized houses spread out along the town. Harry found out the town was called Hazelwood and was about 25 kilometres away from london. They had a great time walking around the area and through the forest learning the trails and just having a relaxing time as friends. Occasionally Harry would notice Hermione reaching out to hold Katie's hand and vice versa, at those times he just laughed to himself as he thought they may not be completely over each other. Or as Hermione had said, they're no longer romantically involved but still care for each other deeply. Especially with Katie being Hermione's first real relationship. As the day wore on the trio returned to Hermione's where they got ready to go into the pool before dinner. They decided just to order some pizza and lounge by the pool or in it for a while.

Harry came out first wearing the only pair of swim trunks he owned which were now becoming too small for him. They were very tight around the waist almost to the point of not being able to tie them properly. Soon after Hermione and Katie came out to the poolside in their swimwear.

Hermione was wearing a light blue, one-piece suit which was very conservative, almost like an olympic swimmers bathing suit. On the other hand Katie had come out of the house wearing a very small bikini which left almost nothing to the imagination.

"I think we broke him Hermione, it seems he can't create a coherent thought." Katie was trying hard to stifle her laughter, her face becoming redder as the seconds ticked by.

Hermione on the other hand didn't bother, and laughed out loud. "Honestly Katie I think YOU broke him. I'm wearing something practical, while you're practically wearing nothing at all."

Both laughed as harry just stared gobsmacked at the two. He knew they were pretty but seeing that much skin in such a relaxed setting was turning his brain to mush. Finally getting over his shock they spent the next few hours in the pool, Harry trying hard to learn to swim especially with two gorgeous instructors leading the way. by the end of the day, Katie had gone home with a hug to both Harry and Hermione, and the two remaining teens fell into their beds completely exhausted and content.

The next morning Harry was awakened suddenly by a pronounced 'pop' at the other end of the room. From what he could see without his glasses the person was encased in metal, with a pike in one hand. After reaching for his glasses and putting them on he could now see that it was a goblin wearing Platinum Armour from head to toe, and wielding what he knew to be a Halberd. The Goblin looked to Harry Stoically, allowing him to get his bearings before speaking.

"Greetings , I am Ertich, A warrior and messenger of the Goblin nation." He said bowing low to the ground, as Harry did the same. "Account Manager Maredac has sent me to request your presence at a meeting in precisely 23 minutes at Gringotts bank. This meeting is requested due to your inquiry of your assets and that inquiry's outcome." Ertich then made another bow and stood at attention for Harry's answer.

"Thank you for your message, Master Warrior Ertich. You may inform Maredac that I will be there, although I am at a loss as to how I may get there so quickly?" He said with a calculating look. He didn't believe the knight bus could get him there that fast.

"Not to worry Master Potter. I have a portkey with me to take you to Gringotts."

"I'm sorry, but what's a portkey?" Harry said with confusion, he had never heard the word mentioned before.

"A portkey is just a mode of transportation Master Potter, simply hold onto this coin in 20 minutes time and you will be taken right into our conference room at Gringotts." Ertich handed Harry the coin and bowed once again. "thank you for your time Master Potter, I will inform Account Manager Maredac that his message was received."

Before Harry could respond the Goblin was gone with a crack, Leaving the room as empty as if the whole thing had never happened. He was just about to go down the hall to wake Hermione to see if she would come to, when harry's door to the bathroom opened and Hermione's head popped in looking groggy and sleep-addled. She was dressed in a short, sheer royal blue nightgown which Harry had never seen before, and to Harry she looked so cute that he had to smile.

"Harry?, What was that crack I just heard, are you okay?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Yeah Hermione, I'm fine, it was a Goblin from Gringotts, he was telling me about a meeting in about 20 minutes to talk to Maredac about my account. Are you going to come with me?"

"I guess I could. As long as we can go for coffee and breakfast after, so I can wake up properly." She said yawning.

"Sounds good to me Hermione."

"Okay. Just let me get changed and we'll go."

Exactly 17 minutes later Harry and Hermione materialized in the conference room of Gringotts bank, directly in front of not only Maredac who they knew, but another Goblin who could only be described as regal and menacing. His attire consisted of tights and a tunic, such as a medieval lord would wear, covered on one arm by golden,shimmering, armour and more than 5 assorted blades. Seeing the other goblin in the room, Harry and Hermione instinctually bowed at his look of superiority. Maredac chuckled at the sight of the two humans bowing to a goblin but thought better of making a fuss about it, so instead he coughed and brought their attention back to the meeting; Goblins did prefer efficiency after all.

"Master Potter, Miss Granger. Thank you for accepting this meeting, we have much to discuss on some very important matters. Standing behind the desk is High Chieftain Ragnok, our lord and Head of Gringotts Bank in the United Kingdom.' He said with a nod and slight bow to Ragnok. 'High Chieftain Ragnok is here due to the severity of what we have found in regards to your account."

"It is nice to meet you High Chieftain Ragnok,' said Harry nodding to the Goblin. 'Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with us but I do not know if it was necessary." Harry looked to Maredac with a questioning look.

"Master Potter.' Said Ragnok seriously. 'I assure you that my presence here is indeed required. It is a very personal matter to me when one of our oldest accounts has been tampered with. The Goblins have always had a friendly understanding with the old families who have treated us Goblins with the utmost respect. Therefore I requested to be here when you learned of the news so we could come to an understanding about the next steps to be taken. Now Master Potter, shall we get on with our meeting?" He questioned, motioning to the two seats across from himself.

Sitting down slowly Hermione and Harry stared at each other, silently asking what exactly they were getting themselves into. Hermione's eyes spoke of fear and complete shock, whereas Harrys were almost radiating with repressed anger at what may be uncovered.

Maredac shuffled through a large file of paperwork on the desk before fixing Harry and Hermione with a steely glance which made chills run up their spines.

"Master Potter, as we discussed last time you were here we made some inquiries into your vaults activities and status since the time of November 1st, 1981… Needless to say, what we've found has been quite disturbing." At this he looked to Ragnok to continue.

"As Account Manager Maredac stated at your last meeting Master Potter, the only reason your parents will was not read was the simple fact that you had gone missing before anyone even found out about your parents death and therefore there was no main benefactor to your parents will. At this time we now know that it was Headmaster Dumbledore who had removed you from your parents home, which we believe you knew about prior to our meeting.' At this Harry nodded and motioned for Ragnok to continue.

"Well, seeing as was a witness to your parents will and knew of its full contents, the fact that he took you from your home and the custody of one Sirius Black, makes his actions tantamount to kidnapping, due to his willingness to go against the express wishes of your parents. At this point in time it is completely up to you to decide whether or not charges will be pressed in this matter."

Harry looked to Hermione and saw an expression of deepest loathing on her usually placid face. This shocked Harry to the core. Hermione looked almost ready to kill in her anger and that alone gave Harry his answer.

"Chief Ragnok, I choose at this time to leave things as they are. Whats done is done and I can't change the past, However I can change the future and I believe that you will agree that I will never return to live with the Dursleys ever again. Is there anything else I should know?" Harry looked pointedly at Maredac as if asking specifically how much damage had been done.

Maredac proceeded to shuffle through his other papers until he found, what harry guessed, were the proper documents.

"Ah yes. Here we are. Harry, in addition to your improper placement when you were orphaned there was also the fee stipulated in your parents will. It said that besides the money left to and you specifically. The rest of the money was to be given to whomever took you in to raise you. As you may have guessed, Headmaster Dumbledore allowed that money to go to the Dursleys, which we suspect, by your clothes and your apparent upbringing by them, that you never saw or knew of this money at all."

"No Maredac I didn't know, but I can assure you, none of that money was ever used on me."

"We know it wasn't Master Potter. We were able to track not only the payments but also where the money went after it was obtained by the Dursleys. It seems that they used the money Dumbledore allowed them, to pay off the Mortgage of their home in Privet Drive. Due to the fact that the money was not Dumbledore's to give, that house is deemed to be paid for by you, not the Dursleys. Making you the land owner of #4 Privet Drive."

Harry Stared in shock at Maredac's pronouncement. Not only did he not have to live with the Dursleys anymore. He now had the power to kick them out of their own home. The grin that appeared on his face was close to being maniacal as he thought of the fun he could have getting even with the blasted Dursleys who had ruined the first 13 years of his life.

Before he could dwell on that any further, Harry was brought out of his musings by Ragnok's impatient growl.

"Master Potter, Our other point of discussion today has to do with your Inheritance and your placement from this point forward. There are a few options to consider but we'll start with the more probable.' Ragnok steepled his fingers and waited to make sure he had both of the Teens' complete attention. 'Since you are the last of the Potter line Harry, you are able to take your place as Head of House Potter. However, since you are only 14, you will have to give your seats in the wizengamot and any seats in businesses to Proxy's until you are 16 years old. At that point in time you may become emancipated and take your rightful position. Right now, although you have all the public power of a head of house, you cannot hold the political power until you have a guardian and allow them to be your proxy. Unfortunately we do not have the ability to appoint Lord Black as your guardian at the moment due to his fugitive status. However we can look to others mentioned on your parents will."

"What about Remus Lupin? He was another of my parents best friends, would he work as my guardian?" Harry asked with not a small amount of hope.

"Unfortunately Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin is classed at the moment as a dark being and can hold no rights as a guardian. It is our suggestion that you choose one of the other Ancient and noble Families to act as your Guardians until you are 16."

"I think right now I'd have to think about it Maredac, I don't really know any of the Ancient Families well enough to ask it of them. Is there a time limit on this?" He said with some unease.

"Yes there is. You must have a guardian and Proxy by the time of the next meeting of the Wizengamot which is in Twelve days. In the meantime we have for you your Head of house Ring, to be warn on the Middle Finger of your right hand, As well as the key to your Family Vaults.

After Placing the Ornate family ring with the potter crest, on his middle finger and taking the vault key, Harry remembered one last thing.

"Maredac?,' Harry said with a questioning glance. 'Who has been in possession of my trust vault key for the last few years? I know that before my first year Dumbledore had it, but I haven't seen it since."

Ragnok did not allow Maredac to answer this question, instead he fixed Harry with a hard stare and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Master Potter, That is a large reason why I am here. As you know it is against the laws of this institution to allow a vault key to be held by anyone but the account holder. When I found out you have never been in possession of your key, I was quite frankly appalled." Harry's brow crinkled at this exclamation by Ragnok, but he nodded in a show of understanding, silently telling Ragnok to continue.

"Harry, in the course of our investigation, we found that possession of your key passed from Headmaster Dumbledore to one, Molly Weasley, Matriarch of the poor and disenfranchised Weasley family. It was also found that in the two and a half years since she's had possession of that key, Mrs. Weasley has made many trips and substantial withdrawals from your account. It totals, in excess of G75,000."

Harry looked in shock. Hermione could see his hands balling into fists repeatedly as well as his hands and arms beginning to shake in suppressed rage. Thinking quickly she stood from her seat bowed to the Goblins and grabbed Harry to stand him up.

"Thank you Maredac, and thank you Clan Chieftain Ragnok for seeing us and for the information. We will consult on this and get back to you soon about the Guardianship of Harry. Thank you for your time, and I believe we will show ourselves out." She said leading Harry out the door of the Conference room.

Once outside of the bank Hermione sat Harry down and put her arm around his shoulders as a sign of support. After Ten whole minutes of sitting quietly, just the sound of Harry's rapid and harsh breathing as a break of monotony, Harry finally turned to look at his friend with a desperate look in his eyes, as if he didn't know what was real anymore.

"I can't believe it Hermione.' He said, his voice choked with emotion. 'How could steal from me and still look me in the eye? Pretend like I'm part their family when everything they do and what they have is paid for with my real families money. How could she?.."

"I don't know Harry, but we'll figure this out. We probably will need to find out if Ron or any of the others knew about this but lets save that for a little later okay. Right now we need to figure out the guardianship situation. We only have twelve days to get to know a family well enough to ask them to be your guardian so we should contact who we can."

Harry looked at Hermione with a look that spoke volumes. She was so calm, so collected, that he really didn't think he could do this without her.

"Thank you Hermione. I don't think I say that enough, but thank you for everything. You're my best friend and I'm glad to know you're on my side."

Hermione beamed at him for that with a smile that could light up a room. "Thanks for saying that. Harry, You're my best friend too."

Harry stood and grabbed Hermione's hand. Walking along Diagon Alley back to the street where they could call the Knight Bus.

"Come on Hermione, I think we should get in touch with Daphne and her parents. They are the only Ancient family I know right now so it's a good place to start for guardians."

Harry smiled as they paid Stan the money to ride the bus, never once letting go of Hermione's hand all the way back to Hazelwood and his summer home.


	5. Learn your place Harry!

Hey Guys, Here's the next instalment, Hope you enjoy. and as usual, don't own a thing. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda

* * *

><p><strong>The Founders Riddle<strong>

**Chapter 5 - Learn your place, Harry.**

After a long, lingering breakfast at a local diner, Harry and Hermione headed back to the house to figure out their next steps. As they walked along the road, passing the trees and just taking in the warm British morning, Harry turned to look at Hermione as she relaxed, inhaling the fresh morning air slowly. He couldn't believe how beautiful she had become in the past year. Gone was the baby fat, giving her perfect curves that suited her body perfectly. Her hair was starting to become less bushy with each year, giving her a more streamlined and sophisticated appearance, and although she still had buckteeth, they were not really noticeable unless you stared directly at them. While Harry was stuck in his thoughts, Hermione turned her head and noticed him staring at her, she smiled widely, knowing Harry was checking her out gave her confidence she didn't know she had. She always believed she was pretty but to have Harry checking her out just confirmed the fact for her.

"Uhm Harry? You know you can stop staring at my legs anytime right?" Hermione laughed, she always found it amusing when he blushed.

"Sorry Hermione, I was just thinking." Harry turned his head before Hermione could see his blush deepen but she wasn't fooled.

"What exactly were you thinking about Harry, because from what I can tell you just spent two whole minutes looking me over."

She gave him a wink and sauntered a bit ahead of him so he could see the sway of her hips, (which she purposely exaggerated for his benefit). As Harry caught up to her, he held her hand to slow her down and pulled her gently into his side, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I was Actually just thinking about how beautiful you've become recently, I didn't really notice until this summer when you came to pick me up from the Dursleys. I'd always thought of you as my best friend so I never really associated the fact that you were a girl with the fact that you're my friend…. I mean obviously I've always known you were a girl, I'd be an idiot not to, what I mean is-"

Hermione laughed softly.

"Harry, it's alright, I know what you meant. And thank you for saying I'm beautiful, it means a lot to me." She squeezed in closer to Harry's side, comfortable in his presence. No distractions, no awkwardness, just two friends enjoying a quiet walk along the country road.

"Hermione, thanks for getting me out of that meeting earlier, I don't think I could have handled any more information. How do you always know what to do, in every situation."

"I just know you really well Harry, I could see you getting tense and panicked, so I reacted the only way I knew how to at the time. I wouldn't have minded getting more information on our options though. The fact that Mrs. Weasley was stealing your money is horrible, and I'm wondering what she was spending the money on."

"Yeah, that's what I'm wondering too Hermione', Said Harry with confusion and disappointed acceptance in his eyes. 'Either way I'm going to find out why she was taking my money, what I can do about it, and if any of the other Weasley's knew…' Harry sighed as they got closer to Hermione's house and took his arm from her waist, instead deciding to hold her hand as they walked to the front door. 'Come on, Hermione. Lets get inside and get in touch with the Greengrass', We can start asking some questions about the ancient families and hopefully figure out something for my future.. Did you get that Floo connection up and running with Mrs. Greengrass' help?"

"No, not yet. I'm going to send Hedwig to them and ask to set it up when they come to talk to us. I was also wanting to write Sirius to find out what he has to say about all this. Is that alright Harry?"

"Yes, Of course, she'd be happy to get out for a while. Just make sure you ask her first. You know how temperamental Hedwig can be." Harry said laughing. Sometimes that bird was more of a diva then the prissy girls at school.

As Hermione was writing her letters to send off with Hedwig, Harry headed upstairs to take a shower, he found the water relaxing and he needed time to think things through. "_**I need to figure out who's going to be my guardian and proxy… I wish it could be Sirius, he never even had a trial so how can they say he's a fugitive when he's never even been charged with anything. Oh well, I'm still able to talk to him so I'll just have to meet the other people that my parents wanted as my guardians and see if any of us get on well enough**." _As Harry thought all this in his head, Hermione was sitting with her back against the bathroom door listening to the sounds of the shower running, imagining how confused and angry Harry must be feeling.

"_**I wish I could help him more, hopefully Daphne and her parents will have some ideas or know what to do about this. Hopefully Hedwig doesn't take too long to get to them**." _She thought worriedly.

About an hour later while Harry and Hermione were working on the last of their summer homework out on the back patio by the pool, they heard a resounding 'CRACK' almost like a car backfiring around the side of the house. Before they could get up to investigate out stepped Sirius Black in all his glory. Well that is all his emaciated, haunted looking, raggedy glory. He looked a bit healthier than the last time they saw him but he was still skeletally thin and pale. His hair was cleaner and pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of his face but it was apparent that it would need to be cut soon.

Seeing his Godfather, Harry jumped up and sprinted the 15 feet to Sirius wrapping him in a strong, familial hug, which Sirius returned with just as much feeling. Hermione was standing back where Harry and her had been sitting and watched at the reunion. After a few moments she moved forward and gave her own hug to Sirius before leading them back to the pool where they could sit and talk.

"**Sirius what are you doing here!**.' Harry exclaimed; the excitement and glee radiating from his voice and expression. 'I thought you were off on some tropical island relaxing after last year?." He was taking in everything about him as he was talking, astonished that his godfather was actually there, sitting right in front of him.

"Well Harry, I've actually been in Britain the whole time. I've been staying at my families old house. I'd rather not, bad memories you know. But it has charms and enchantments on it that make it completely hidden from the magical and muggle world. Buckbeak and I have been staying there while we recuperate. But then I got the letter from Hermione this morning and thought that I should get over here to talk to you." He smiled at them and ruffled Hermione's hair, to which she stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"But aren't you worried about the police or Aurors finding you?" Harry asked Hesitantly.

"Not Really, The muggle police stopped looking a few months back, because they were wasting resources, and the Aurors don't know i'm an animagus so if they come searching you could just tell them you found a stray dog, and you're looking after it. Don't worry Harry, I will get all this sorted, I'm planning to appeal to Director Bones of the DMLE to either drop all charges outright or at least give me a fair, unbiased, trial to prove my innocence. I was never given one so technically i'm not a convict or a criminal. So they can't really protest me asking to be vindicated."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Sirius, If you were innocent this whole time and they never even gave you a trial, why didn't you ever appeal before now? I mean, they even gave the Lestrange's a trial and they were completely insane…."

"How do you know about the Lestrange's Hermione? I didn't really think you'd know about things like that. It's all very dark and troubling.."

"One of our classmates, Neville Longbottom, His parents were attacked by the Lestrange's, and that's the attack that got them caught. He told me about it last year. But I don't understand how they couldn't give you a trial when they gave one to those monsters." Hermione shivered as she thought of what Neville had told her. It was truly sickening.

"Well I never understood it either, but I did appeal, at least 3 times in the first few years of my imprisonment. Every time I did, I was told that the Chief Warlock forbade it due to it being an arrest during a time of war. They apparently didn't need a conviction, just an assumption." Sirius hung his head as if just the topic drained him of energy.

"Wait a tic.' Harry said now looking angry, 'Isn't Dumbledore the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot? I read that on his Chocolate Frog card. He knew you were supposed to be my guardian and took me from the house before you even knew the contents of my parents will. Sirius, If you were taking care of me would you have ever gone after Wormtail that day?" Both Harry and Hermione were interested in his answer, so they paid rapt attention to his expression.

"Honestly Harry, You know I wouldn't have gone if I had you. Truth is I was about to take you back to my house when Hagrid showed up. When he saw the destruction he asked what happened and when I told him that Wormtail had betrayed your parents he told me to take care of the worm and he would take you to St. Mungo's to make sure you were okay.' Sirius was shaking now as he told them the events. Obviously this was hard on the old Marauder. 'I was so grief stricken and enraged that I agreed, and left you with Hagrid, even letting him use my motorcycle to get you to the hospital faster. That was the last time I saw you Harry, I don't know what happened after that, everything just went by in a blur and next thing I know, Peter is blowing up a street full of people and running to the sewers. I'm sorry pup, I never should have gone after him."

"It isn't your fault Sirius, at this point I firmly believe it was Dumbledores fault and he wanted you to go to prison so that you couldn't be my guardian. You know he was the witness to my parents will and I was never supposed to even know of the Dursleys existence. Dumbledore put me there even though my parents Forbade it."

"Well I didn't know all that Harry, but we'll figure it out. Now what else happened at the bank?"

Harry and Hermione spent the afternoon going through the details of the meeting with Sirius telling him their suspicions and what they knew of the situation. None of the trio were able to really decide a proper course of action seeing as two were teenagers, and one was an escapee with no legal status at the moment. So it was decided to wait until their talk with the Greengrass family to try and figure out some options, although Sirius suggested bringing Amelia Bones into the conversation seeing as not only was she the Director of the DMLE, but also the Head of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones. Another potential guardian of Harry and someone, who Sirius knew, would do what was right in the eyes of the law.

A little after dinner while the three Occupants of the home were relaxing and watching a bit of television, The Fire in the hearth suddenly flared, turning violently green before four people stepped out of the flames. The two leading were Daphne and her mother, Aeryn, both dressed in formal black and green robes, with the Greengrass Crest on the left breast. Next to emerge was, Harry assumed, Mr. Greengrass, who was also wearing The Greengrass robes. with the family Crest on the right Breast, and a patch on the shoulder signifying his head of house status. A tall man, at least 6'2" with broad shoulders but slight chest and waist, He had dark brown hair with a short goatee on his chin, and held a sharp, no nonsense look in his eyes.

The last to enter was someone whom Harry and Hermione had never seen before. She was a tall, thin woman who looked to be about in her mid forties. Her hair was a vivid red, almost as red as the Weasleys but not quite, she wore Dark Purple and black robes with a crest on the left breast bearing a Red 'A' overlapping two crossed wands and the words 'Law conquers all' along the bottom in neat script.

It was at this time that Harry noticed Sirius had changed into his dog form and was laying behind the living room couch with his head between his paws, pretending to be asleep.

"Daph? What's going on?" Said Hermione once she had gotten over the shock of seeing four people arrive through the fireplace.

"I'm so sorry Hermione,' Said Daphne's Mother after dusting herself off. 'I should have written back to tell you we were coming but we decided to make sure the floo connection worked before setting the passwords and wards."

"Oh, that's alright . I was just startled, Harry and I were just enjoying a movie and didn't expect the fireplace to suddenly flare green." She chuckled, although inside her heart was pounding as she tried hard not to make any mention of sirius being there as well.

"Harry, Hermione.' Daphne said, trying to get things back to normal. 'I'd like to introduce you to my father, Orwell Greengrass,' Orwell nodded his head to acknowledge the introduction, which Harry returned. Daphne saw this brief exchange and continued. 'And behind him is Amelia Bones, aunt of Susan Bones in our year, and the Head of the **DMLE** and the ancient and noble house of Bones."

"Nice to finally meet you , and you, Ms. Granger. Susan tells me you've been a great help to her in her potions class." said as she shook their hands

"yes, well, we all know Professor Snape is overly tough on students so I helped her so he would never have a reason to take points off her. But she's a very nice girl, I like talking to her in school." Hermione smiled at the older witch as she spoke, showing she was being genuine.

"So what brings you here ?' Harry asked. 'We were planning on talking with the Greengrass family soon but I didn't know you were coming."

Amelia looked at Harry pointedly, making the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. "_**This woman could intimidate a Manticore**", _he thought before she relaxed her gaze and spoke softly.

"Harry. Earlier today here, sent a note to Daphne and her mother, detailing what was said in your meeting with the Goblins along with a plea that they give any insight into steps which could be taken in the matter of the breach of your parents will, and the theft from your vaults. They immediately sent the note on to me, Asking for my legal rights. In addition they believed it would be a good opportunity for you to meet me and speak about the guardianship issue. Which I have been informed, both of our families were mentioned in your parents will for possible candidates."

"Yes, both families were mentioned but the Ancient families were the last on the list, I was supposed to go to Sirius Black, who was my fathers best friend. But he was thrown in Azkaban for something he did not do, and never given a trial or an appeal. The others were Remus Lupin, The Longbottom family, and then the Tonks family. Neither of which I have ever met. I really wanted Remus to be my guardian if Sirius couldn't but they said he's classed by the ministry as a dark creature and therefore can't become a guardian of anyone." Harry was holding his head in his hands by this point rubbing his temples with the heels of his hands. He was annoyed and everyone could tell.

"Harry, You said that Sirius never committed the crimes he was accused of, and never had a trial. How would you know that? those records are sealed. **I didn't even know he never had a trial and I'm the Head of the DMLE**!." Amelia looked at him with interest while he squirmed in his seat, trying not to look too guilty about the association she had made.

"He told me at the end of this past year." Said Harry, his eyes were downcast and he looked scared about what may happen.

"So you've been in contact with Black? Tell me, Harry. Have you had much contact with him in the past year?" She questioned seriously.

"Over the summer I've written to him a few times. He's my godfather Director Bones, and I know he's innocent. I've seen Peter Pettigrew with my own eyes, and the Only reason Sirius isn't free right now is because Minister Fudge tried to have his soul sucked out by Dementors right when he saw him, without listening to anything we told him, or questioning Sirius."

Amelia looked shocked to hear Harry speaking so bluntly. He was so sure of himself, so quick to defend the famous murderer, that she had to question what she had been told about him.

"What was Minister Fudge even doing around Black?' Amelia questioned, now looking dangerously angry. 'The Ministers office has no jurisdiction and no say in the apprehension or punishments of suspects or convicts. The DMLE is a separate branch of Government. Even last year he went behind our backs to get the Dementors stationed at Hogwarts, I was against it since my niece is a student there. I'll have to look into his involvement here. In any case Harry, you were in contact with a known convict and did not turn him in. Why not?"

"As I said, Director Bones. Sirius told me his side of the story of what happened with my parents and I believed him. That, in addition to seeing Peter Pettigrew with my own eyes, That's enough for me to know that Sirius is innocent." Harry fixed his gaze on the imposing woman, almost daring her to contradict him in any way. He was solid in his resolution and it would not be swayed.

"Also Director Bones,' Said Hermione piping up from her place next to Harry. 'Seeing as Sirius never had a trial, and was never even charged with a crime before being thrown in Azkaban, he cannot be considered a convict at all. He has never been convicted or questioned regarding any crimes. I really believe that you looking for him at all is just ridiculous. He hasn't broken any laws. Even breaking out of Azkaban is not a crime seeing as it's never been done." Hermione smiled triumphantly as she saw the Director of the DMLE visible deflate and expel a great sigh in resignation.

" are you able to provide a pensive memory of your conversation with and your encounter with Peter Pettigrew?"

Harry looked confused for a moment, looking to Hermione and seeing the same expression he looked back to Amelia, before speaking. "Uhm… I'm sorry provide a what? I don't know what that is Director Bones."

"Ah, quite right you wouldn't be familiar with pensive's growing up in the muggle world. A pensive is a device we have which allows you to store memories and view them from a fresh perspective. we use them in cases like this to see if people are being sincere of their statements. Of course memories can be tampered with or removed, but it is very hard to make something like that last for a long amount of time.

What I would like is to view your memories, so I can make sure they have not been tampered with or implanted in your mind. Just think of the specific encounters in as much detail as possible and touch your wand to your temple, once that's done slowly pull your wand away from your temple and the memory will come with it. you can place them in this vial."

Instead of just Harry, everyone noticed that both Harry and Hermione put their wands to their temples to extract the memory. Once it was done and the vial was sealed and labeled, Amelia had one more question for the teens.

"Harry you said you've been sending letters to Sirius do you think it would be possible to write to him to come see me? I'd like to question him properly and find out his side of things. He may have been in Azkaban, but he is still the Head of an Ancient and Noble House. That means if any injustice was done here, it could mean Severe consequences for the people involved in that injustice."

Harry couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face and he began to laugh uproariously at the peoples questioning looks. Hermione just smiled politely holding back her own laughter.

"I'm sorry if that seemed rude everybody, It's just that there is no reason to write him. He arrived here a few hours before you did, since Hermione sent him pretty much the same letter you received this morning. He has since been sitting here during this whole conversation."

After that pronouncement Sirius, in his dog form, walked around from the back of the couch and without a seconds pause changed back into his human form to the surprised gasps and gapes of everybody in the room, (other than Harry and Hermione).

"Black!- You're an Animagus? How is that Possible! -you're not in the archives as an animagus. -What are you doing here? -you've been here the whole time!" Everyone spoke almost at once at Sirius' appearance in the living room, and like any slightly mad quasi-teen-adult, Laughed hysterically at the looks of indignation and shock.

"**Orwell, Aeryn, Amelia, It's good to see you all again, it has been much too long!**." Said Sirius, trying to regain his composure. "Amelia I would love to talk to you privately soon to discuss everything that has been said tonight. I can assure you everything they are saying is true. I will testify under Veritaserum and I will provide you right now with my memory of the day Pettigrew escaped, which they never let me do when they first brought me to Azkaban…. Oh and I believe the fine for being an unregistered Animagus is 50 galleons?" Sirius still had a huge smile on his face as Amelia Bones, one of the most imposing figures in government, sat gobsmacked in his presence.

Amelia shook her head and got back to her senses. "Sirius Black! you almost gave me a heart attack. **NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!.** Now that's out in the open.. Sirius I will take you up on your offer. We will have a meeting at DMLE headquarters tomorrow at noon. My aurors will be informed of you coming and will make sure you are not bothered by anybody, they will bring you directly to my office to discuss events and what will happen. Until such a time as you are back in Azkaban Or you are exonerated, I am imposing a partial house arrest for you so that we know you're not running off again. I say partial because I am still giving you leave to come check in on Harry and here whenever they allow you to. This is a private floo network, it requires a password and ward access to get through so you can use it to get here when you're able to visit. Is that Understood Sirius? I don't want you running into any Aurors or muggle police and getting picked up by accident."

"Yes Amelia, I understand and thank you for not immediately arresting me. Glad to know there's at least one person with a level head in the Ministry. However, These are different matters then what we are here to discuss. What can we do about the theft from Harry's vaults and the substantial breach of the Potters' will. Lady Bones, as you are Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, do you have any insight into this matter" Said Sirius, Showing why he was still regarded as a Lord, and Head of an Ancient family.

At Sirius' formality, Amelia stiffened and pulled a large folder from her purse which she had kept by her side the whole time they had been speaking. Becoming the imposing official that she was she flipped open the folder and began.

"Harry, the reason we did not get here sooner, is because after Orwell came to me, I immediately went to Gringotts to confirm the accusations made by you of theft and misappropriation of funds and inheritance. After meeting with your account manager and seeing the files for myself I have launched an official investigation into the actions of five people: Albus Dumbledore, for breach of an official document which he was witness to, Molly Weasley, for using the vault key of somebody outside her family, and for theft of funds. Alexi Vhenoff, Solicitor to Albus Dumbledore. We don't know why he was a witness but he hasn't been heard from in over four years so we think he may have something to do with this. The fourth and fifth are a bit harder to track, they are Griphook and sharpclaw, both tellers at Gringotts. They would have been the Goblins to allow access into the vaults, However as they are goblins and employees of Gringotts Maredac is going to take care of those two personally."

As she shuffled through papers trying to get back on track, the others in the room were taking in the fact that an official investigation had begun. Harry however, had something nagging at his mind which he needed an answer to.

"Director Bones. What about the Dursleys? We know they used money that Dumbledore allowed them for my upkeep to pay off their house, Can we charge them with anything?

"Well Harry, seeing as they're muggle, the Dursley's are regulated by their own laws. However, I have talked to a friend of mine who works for the muggle police force and he will be taking on that investigation. At this point we know enough to know that you own #4 Privet Drive. However, seeing as you're underage in both worlds you cannot legally own property. So before we can throw the Dursleys out on their rear ends, we must find you a guardian who can co-sign the deed to the house."

Here Harry looked forlornly over to Sirius, who sighed and shook his head but flashed Harry a quick smile to ease the tension.

"Well what are the options for guardians then? I know Sirius and Remus can't be my guardians. so that just leaves one of you." Harry said nodding towards Amelia and Orwell as he spoke.

"Actually that's not true Harry,' Said Sirius, which caused a look of confusion on Harry's face. 'The Ancient families were actually the last mentioned in the wills line of succession for guardianship. The next logical choice is actually the Tonks family..-"

"-B-but I don't know them Sirius, I've never even met the Tonks family. How am I supposed to just go up and ask them to be my guardians out of the blue? Wh-Why would they want me?…"

Sirius moved to sit on the arm of the couch next to Harry, and squeezed his shoulder, as Hermione sidled up to his other side holding his hand.

"Pup, let's look at it this way, You just met Amelia and Orwell tonight. And you've only known me for a month. By all rights, the best candidate for your guardianship is Remus, since you've known him the longest, but seeing as he's not able, it has to go to someone you barely know. Now. The Tonks family is great. Andromeda is my cousin and we used to talk all the time. Her husband Ted is a muggleborn and a great guy, and their daughter.. well lets just say she's one of the most amusing people i've met. Although the last time I saw her I believe she was around five years old. They were really good friends of your parents Harry, Andromeda and Lily had the same job so they worked together for a long time and were as close as sisters. And I believe they still hold proxy for the Potter shares in the companies the Potters took stock in. Trust me Harry, you'll love them. They're great people and even before your parents died they said they wished they had been made your godparents instead of me.' Sirius chuckled lightly at this remembering the conversation. 'I believe Andromeda's exact words were… _Sirius would turn Harry into some kind of womanizing, mischievous, rebel rouser if he raised him! Give him to me and I'll turn him into a perfect image of nobility and class."_

At this everyone roared with laughter all silently, or not so silently agreeing with Andromeda's assessment of Sirius at the time.

"Trust me on this Harry. You need to be taught your place in our society as a Head of House, I would have no qualms about you living with Amelia Or the Greengrass Family but they are just too busy with their own work and obligations to teach you the things you need to know. Andromeda was brought up in the house of Black and knows the rules and expectations of a Lord and Lady of the realm, which is exactly what you are."

"Do you really think it's the best choice Sirius? I'm just concerned that they won't want me especially when they don't know me at all." Harry hung his head in early rejection. Hermione was incensed, the Dursleys did this to Harry. He was so afraid of people hating him on principle that the thought of people he had never even met could terrify him and make him retreat into himself.

"Sirius?' Hermione questioned. 'Are you able to get in touch with the Tonks', tell them the situation and see if they're willing to meet Harry to discuss guardianship?, I don't think Harry will be able to do it on his own."

"Yes Hermione i'll do that as soon as possible. Harry, don't worry. You'll really be in good hands with them. And Nymph is a right hoot by all accounts."

"Who's Nymph?" Harry asked in confusion

"Nymphadora, is Andromeda and Ted's daughter, I believe she's about 17 now. Which would mean she just finished Hogwarts before this summer. You'll meet her Harry, I don't know what she's like now but when she was a kid, I couldn't stop laughing when she talked to me." Sirius smiled again at the memory and just let the conversation stall, and the quiet take over.

As everybody drifted into their own thoughts Hermione caught Daphne looking over her way and smiling. She hadn't had a lot of chances to talk to Daphne in the last few weeks and really missed her friend so taking her arm from around Harry's she walked up to the chairs the elder Greengrass' were in and waited for their attention.

"Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, is it alright if Daphne stays over here for the weekend? We haven't seen each other much lately and I think it would be good to have someone else over other than just Harry."

"I don't see why not?…' Aeryn said looking to her husband. 'Astoria is at one of her friends houses for the night anyway and I can't even remember the last time we had the house to ourselves. Daphne? do you want to stay here for the weekend?"

"Oh! That would be great! It's really alright mum? although... I don't have anything to wear I would have to go home to grab some things."

"Don't Worry about that Daph, You can wear some of my clothes, after all you are in the Muggle world and somehow I don't think what you usually wear will fit in here." Hermione laughed, she could never get one over on Daphne but somehow she thought she just had.

"Well with that I think we should take our leave.' Said Amelia, rising from her chair. 'Sirius I expect you back at your home?"

"I will go Amelia, I just need to talk to Harry a bit more." Sirius turned to Harry leaning in conspiratorially. "I think we should give the girls some time to get situated and have some girl talk before you ruin it for them, How about we go talk for a bit about your new status."

Harry Nodded and turned to the room. "Thanks for coming everyone. I appreciate you all trying to help me figure these things out, I don't think I'd be able to on my own."

"It was no problem Harry, but there's another matter that my wife and I must speak to you about soon. Nothing bad, just a matter we must attend to. Have a pleasant evening Harry, Hermione." Mr. Greengrass then walked straight into the fire throwing in some floo powder, quickly followed by his wife.

"I hope you all have a good weekend and Harry I'll keep you updated about the investigations. You can floo directly to my office anytime if you run into trouble. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Lady Bones." Said everyone as she stepped into the flames and disappeared.

After a few moments Harry and Sirius told the two teen girls that they would talk to them later and headed for Harry's room for another short chat, while Hermione and Daphne headed to Hermione's room after filling some glasses with milk and turning off the T.V.

Once They were safely in Hermione's room, Daphne flung herself at Hermione and wrapped her in crushing hug letting out an excited yelp. Hermione was caught completely unawares by this and was barely able to make a squeak before the air was promptly squeezed out of her lungs. As she got her bearings, Hermione realized that she had to push Daphne away before she passed out from lack of oxygen, so, with a gentle nudge of Daphne's shoulder, Hermione pushed her back and took a deep, staggering breath.

"Daph, I'm glad that you're here but did you really have to crush me with that hug? I mean, that was pretty tight." Said Hermione, her breathing still a bit laboured.

"Sorry Hermione, I'm just so excited. Not only do I get to spend the weekend with you and Harry, But I get to see how people live in the Muggle world! How great is that!" It was clear to all how excited Daphne was, she was grinning widely and her eyes were shining in glee.

"So Daphne, I just wanted to ask, what were you smiling about earlier, you just kept staring at me and smiling, I don't understand why."

"I don't think you want to know Hermione. It may embarrass you." She said distractedly.

Hermione had the grace to look affronted momentarily, before giving up all pretences and pouncing on Daphne. Pinning her to the bed and tickling her mercilessly until she was gasping in laugher. "**Daphne! I want to know!**… **Plus!**, you know I don't embarrass easily." She said, easing slightly.

"Okay, Okay. I'll tell you just please stop **tickling me!**" Screamed Daphne through her laughter.

Hermione stopped and looked at Daphne with a smug expression on her face. Even though she had stopped tickling her friend she didn't feel the need to get off of her while she explained.

"Well?"

"Alright… There were a couple reasons I was smiling at you earlier, one was because of the way you were leaning against Harry earlier to calm him down. You two looked really comfortable, if you know what I mean.' Daphne said with a raised eyebrow and a wink. 'Then there's the fact that you just looked really cute and I couldn't resist smiling."

Daphne blushed a bit at this but didn't make any move to show that she was embarrassed or ashamed of what she had just said. Looking up into Hermione's face, Daphne could see the amusement and the happiness exuded by Hermione, and once again could not resist the smile that came to her face.

"First of all Miss. Ice Queen of Slytherin, I know exactly what you mean. You'll be glad to know that Harry and I are not seeing each other… Although it wouldn't exactly be a bad thing if we were.' She said with a lecherous grin. 'And second… Well…. Do you really think i'm cute?

Daphne let out a great laugh after Hermione's question, but seeing the disheartened look on Hermione's face at her reaction she quickly squashed that response and answered her friend.

"Sorry Hermione, I wasn't laughing at you. Yes you are very cute. I'd really say pretty, as opposed to cute.' Daphne saw Hermione blush at her words and visibly stiffen when she called her pretty, which got her thinking.

'Why would you ask something like that Hermione? You know you're pretty… Unless… SWEET MERLIN! Hermione are you a Witches Witch?" Daphne's eyes almost bugged out of her head as she came to her conclusion and she saw Hermione recoil from her as if burned.

"Why would you immediately think something like that Daph? Just from me asking if you thought I was cute? Plus, I'm not a witches witch, I'm willing to be a wizards Or a witches Witch."

Daphne sat up on the bed and grabbed Hermione's hands so she wouldn't get up. "Hermione, I didn't **JUST** come to any old conclusion, it's just you first notice me looking at you then you ask if 'I' thought you were cute. First thing that came into my head was, you were asking if I was interested in you. That's why i asked if you were a witches witch… So, you've seen another girl before? what was it like?" Daphne was interested now and was hoping for some gossip.

"Okay, I forgive you for jumping to conclusions, and to answer your question. I was seeing Katie Bell for a large part of last year. We finally stopped about 3 months ago when we realized there was nothing more than a close friendship between us. We didn't go very far or anything. We kissed quite a bit which was nice, and made me feel so at ease. I especially liked being with Katie during the couple weeks that Harry and I were arguing last year. It helped a lot." Hermione sighed and smiled. Remembering the lazy days by the lake or just walking through the grounds with Katie. There were times when she missed the closeness, but knew that sometime she'd eventually date someone else and get that closeness back.

"Wow Hermione, that sounds like it was amazing. So what about now? I know you have Harry in your sights, but is there anyone else you like right now?"

Hermione was never much for gossip, but now, with a good -Female- Friend around she found herself beginning to have some fun talking about it.

"I wouldn't say I have Harry in my sights Daph,' Daphne rolled her eyes at this. 'It's true I like him but he's my best friend. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt that friendship. Other than him though, there's nobody I've really been smitten with lately."

Hermione blushed again, which eradicated the truth of her last statement. Daphne saw it immediately and quickly came up with an Idea. Inching slowly into Hermione's space, Daphne rested her hand on Hermione's cheek and placed her lips close to her ear, before whispering softly..

"Are you sure Hermione? or are you just trying to make me guess?…"

Hermione shivered as Daphne's lips gently met and kissed her earlobe. She took in a shaky breath as she tried to control her emotions. Her answer seemed to come out of her mouth before she could even realize it.

"I.. I… I didn't know what you'd say if I.. Told…you." She breathed slowly, feeling Daphne's lips kiss her jaw bone before coming back beside her ear.

"Is it me? Am I the other one you like Hermione? Do you want me to continue what i'm doing or am I wrong? If I am, I'll stop, but…-"

"Yes, Yes, and Yes. You're right Daph… Just.. Don't stop. It feels really good." Hermione fully gave in to her other senses at that moment. No thinking, just feeling, and boy did it feel good.

Daphne's lips left Hermione's ear to travel down her jaw line, making Hermione shiver once again. When she reached Hermione's lips, Daphne hesitated for just a couple seconds before giving in and kissing Hermione properly. The feelings and sensations were indescribable as the two teens shared their first kiss and let go of their fears. Two people melding into one moment like it was their last. After what seemed an eternity to the two girls, they finally broke their kiss to breath in some much needed air. After looking into each others eyes, silently asking if this was really happening, Hermione found her voice and softly took Daphne's hand.

"Wow… Daph that was amazing… I.. I don't know what to make of this.. are we going to be together? was this a one time thing? I'm very confused… Please say something.."

"Hermione, I don't know, it just happened… But I did enjoy it, and I really care about you so I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. How about we just think for tonight and we'll figure things out tomorrow okay."

"Okay, deal."

Throughout the rest of the night Hermione and Daphne stayed up to talk, catch up, and pretty much act as fifteen year old girls should. They spent the time gossiping, telling stories and kissing every once in a while when they found the mood took them. All too soon, Hermione got dressed for bed and, after adjusting the sizes of some her clothes slightly, allowed Daphne to do the same. Which was followed promptly by the two teens falling asleep in Hermione's bed with Daphne laying her head in the crook of Hermione's neck.

While this was Happening, Harry tossed and Turned in his own bed, his scar bleeding and his breathing shallow and ragged.

* * *

><p>HAHAH, my first slight Cliff-hanger. Hope you guys don't mind that, but it's 2:30 in the morning and I need sleep. lol, anyway hope you're enjoying the ride.<p> 


	6. A Minds Eye View

A/N : Much of the Dialogue from the first scene is taken directly from G.O.F. credit goes to J.K.R for that. I paraphrased some things and changed parts of the scene completely to suit this story.

Again I do not own HP just having fun with the characters. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Founders Riddle<strong>

**Chapter 6 - A Mind's Eye View**

The hallway was dusty and cold. Like a blanket of Ice being thrown over him, Harry could feel the coldness penetrating his every pore, making him tired and weak. His vision was extraordinarily vivid, and oddly low to the ground as he moved awkwardly through hallway after hallway in an old, elegant mansion. Harry could see every tapestry, painting and chandelier was well above common, but everything in this dark, musty old place was covered in layers upon layers of dust and grime. As Harry moved throughout the maze of corridors and hallways, he began to feel tremors. Soft, and slow footfalls trailed from the door of the kitchen to the stairwell and began moving up. Harry could feel every strut, stammer, and kick of the feet as they moved through the house.

Harry didn't know why, but he instinctually followed the sounds and vibrations to the stoop of the stairs where he could see an elderly man making his way slowly upwards towards the only light source in the house. Harry could feel heat coming from that direction and desperately wanted to move toward it so the warmth could invade his frozen body, gliding up the stairs he began to hear sounds and words being spoken on the landing above, and noticed the same elderly man standing in one spot as if frozen in place.

Seeking out the warmth Harry continued up the stairs and past the elderly man, who recoiled at the sight of Harry passing. Finally able to hear what was being said, Harry stopped to listen as to not interrupt. The warmth of what could only be a fire heating Harry's body nicely from where he was, he saw no need to move closer at the moment.

The old man next to him moved closer to the door at the end of the hall, where the light and warmth was coming from. A voice began to speak again from within the room. A man's voice, which sounded timid and fearful.

"There is a little more in the bottle, my Lord, if you are still hungry"

"Later,' said a second voice. This, too, belonged to a man, but it was strangely high pitched, and cold. Much like an Icy wind during a harsh winter. The voice made the old man in the hall stiffen and twitch as if stricken. 'Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail."

Harry could hear and feel the vibrations of something heavy being moved across the floor.

"Where is Nagini?" Said the Cold Voice.

"I - I don't know, my Lord,' Said the first voice nervously. 'She set out to explore the house, I think…."

"I feel she will return soon, Wormtail, see that she is allowed rest"

"Of course, my Lord, it will be done." Said the nervous man. Harry felt himself moving forwards towards the room, but could not explain why. Knowing who was in that room he did not want to go inside. As his body entered the room he had his first glimpse of Lord Voldemort in the flesh, sitting in an elegant, throne like chair.

No longer a disembodied apparition, Voldemort seemed to have the body of his seventeen year old self that Harry had seen in his second year in the Diary. No more did he have the noseless face which his vapourous wraith had , he instead had a disarmingly handsome face with soft features, jet black hair which was messy but not untidy, and hard brown eyes which spoke volumes of his true nature. He wore pressed robes which had a family crest of black and green on one side. In his long fingered, thin hand was a white wand that looked almost like bone.

"Ah, and here she is now, we have been expecting you Nagini.." Voldemort said, his eyes flashing in malice and amusement.

As Harry entered, he began to speak in what he knew to be parseltongue. Which after a few seconds made him realize why he couldn't control his body. He was in another body! apparently the body of Voldemort's pet. Obviously a snake, and he assumed a snake named Nagini, after Voldemort asking for her earlier. This fact startled Harry and made him wonder how he was seeing through the eyes of a snake, whether this was a dream or this was actually happening. In either case, Harry could not withdraw from the serpent and could not change his focus from Voldemort.

Harry did not realize that the conversation had shifted until he heard his parents' murderer laugh, an cold, merciless laugh that made his blood freeze in his veins.

"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail,' Voldemort said amusedly.

"In-indeed, my Lord?' said Wormtail.

"Indeed, Yes. According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room listening to every word we say.'

Faster than Harry would have given Pettigrew credit for, Peter crossed the room, wrenched open the door and dragged the old man in until he was right behind Voldemort's chair.

"**You**, old man, What have you heard tonight? And** tell Lord Voldemort the truth** or these few moments will be your last." Voldemort's voice was a low hiss by the time he finished that statement and yet still did not turn to face the man who had interrupted the conversation.

"I don't know who you are boy, but I heard that snake talk to you and I know you are trespassing. If you don't leave here now I will call the police." Said the man with a growl. his teeth were clenched and his hands were balled up into fists as he pushed away from Pettigrew.

"You Muggles are all the same, threatening us with the police, as if they could ever do anything to stop us.' Voldemort laughed, as he stood to his full hight and faced the man.

'You obviously heard nothing of importance tonight Muggle but I like being here, it's peaceful, so unfortunately I must dispose of you to make sure you don't give away our location."

"What do you keep calling me? Who is this Lord Voldemort? And who do you think you are threatening me young man?" The man yelled, outraged.

"**I called you a Muggle you insolent fool!** Muggles are weak fools who cannot use magic.. I! Am Lord Voldemort and soon the world will bow to me. And trust me, I was not making a threat.

The man shouted as Voldemort raised his wand and said something that Harry could not understand. As the words left Voldemort's Lips, the room was flooded with green light and a whooshing sound, like a fast wind in a tunnel, before the man fell lifeless to the ground, eyes open and a shocked expression on his face. As Voldemort sat back in his seat, Wormtail grabbed the body and began dragging it out of the room. When Wormtail had left, Harry felt the body he was inhabiting begin to wind it's way back to Voldemort and heard it begin to speak again. Unable to comprehend what the snake was saying Harry focused on Voldemort's expressions to gage what the serpent was reporting.

Voldemort looked confusedly at his pet for a moment before standing and pulling his wand.

"You do not feel like yourself Nagini? that is most unusual. What could be causing this I wonder?' Voldemort grabbed the head of the Snake and looked directly into it's eyes searchingly. '_I wonder…_ **Legilimens!"**

Before Harry could figure out what was happening he felt an immense pressure on his mind and found himself floating in nothingness looking directly at Tom Riddle, A.K.A Voldemort.

"_Harry Potter.'_ He whispered almost reverently. 'I wondered when we would next meet. Very impressive trick you have learned, possessing my pet is something I would never have thought possible of you. It is one of the very darkest arts to possess something Harry, maybe we are more alike than I previously thought…" Voldemort raised his hand and tapped his chin with a long, pale finger.

"Tom,' Harry said in a frightened voice. 'H-How i-is this p-p-possible? you were a ghost.. less than a ghost. How are you alive?"

"Ah, Harry. I know magic which you couldn't even imagine.. _old magic, ancient_ really. However, I must thank you for allowing Wormtail to return to me. I wouldn't be in this state without him finding me." Voldemort sounded amused and almost happy while he spoke, before laughing at Harry's mental shudder.

"I'll get you soon enough Harry, we will meet soon, and then we will see who can truly be called the _greatest Slytherin_ alive. Until then however… **CRUCIO!**"

Daphne awoke to a mass of brown curls in the early hours of the morning. Yawning and fluttering her eyes open, she wiped the sleep from her blurry vision and took a second to bask in the early morning sun drifting through the curtains of the window. With the images of the night before flashing through her mind, she smiled widely and tilted her head up slightly until she was able to gently kiss Hermione good morning. The kiss was lingering and sweet, and made Hermione moan in her sleep. Daphne's hands found their way to the side of Hermione's head and into her lush, wild hair, as she deepened the kiss. Just as Hermione began to respond and wake, the silence of the morning was disturbed by an ear piercing scream from the next room.

Immediately Daphne and Hermione were sprinting out of bed through the connecting doors of the bathroom into Harry's room, where they froze in shock at the sight of Harry thrashing about on the floor. Every muscle in his body looked rigid as if he were having a seizure and his face and hair were caked in blood which looked to be flowing from his scar, which was noticeably open and swollen. Not knowing what to do Hermione ran to Harry to try and pin him down and wake him up. When that failed to work Hermione became frantic and screamed for Daphne who stood rooted to her position at the door.

"Daphne** HELP ME!**, Floo your parents, Sirius, Amelia Bones, **ANYONE!** I don't know what's happening but I can't wake him!"

Daphne was stunned and couldn't bring herself to move. There was so much blood and the scream coming from Harry's throat was paralyzing and spoke of pure pain, as if he was being burned alive. She found herself almost vomiting from the sight but couldn't look away. Seeing her friend in an almost catatonic state, Hermione ran over and slapped Daphne out of her Stupor.

"Daphne! I need your help **NOW.** Go call for help** PLEASE**.' Hermione said this with severe desperation and fear in her voice and eyes. 'Go Daph, Go!"

Daphne shook herself and rushed from the room, pounding down the stairs to the fireplace where she grabbed a handful of shimmering silver floo powder, threw it into the fire and shouted "**Greengrass Manor!**" before disappearing in a swirl of green flame.

Before she even took a step out of the Greengrass' fireplace Daphne was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"**Mom! Dad! Help me, Somebody please Help!**." Simultaneously Daphne heard three sets of running footsteps coming down the stairs. First to enter the room was her younger sister Astoria who looked frantic, and then her parents who rushed in to see what the yelling was about. Seeing that their daughter looked okay, other than coming into the house screaming in only her night clothes. They immediately placed the concern somewhere else.

"Honey, what's going on? Are you alright? are you hurt?" Asked her mother who was hugging the teenager trying to make her calm down.

" Mum, it's Harry! Hermione and I woke up this morning to Harry screaming at the top of his lungs from his room."

"Oh my, What's happened?"

"We don't know Mum,' Daphne said with a scared and almost psychotic look in her eye. 'When we went to see what happened, we found him on the floor completely rigid and convulsing violently. He was bleeding from his head too, his whole face was covered in blood and so is his hair. It looked like his scar had split open and was ripping his head in two!.

At that pronouncement Daphne quickly went pale, turned away from her mother and vomited all over the living room floor. After her father cleaned it quickly with a flick of his wand, he turned to his wife and told her in an authoritative voice.

"Aeryn, go floo St. Mungo's and tell them that Harry Potter is on his way in. After that, contact Amelia and Sirius and tell them what is happening. Go!. Daphne I'm going with you back to Hermione's, take me directly to Harry and you and Hermione will have to stay out of the way after that."

As soon as he had finished speaking everybody immediately jumped to action. Daphne and her father floo'd back to the Granger's house and ran up the stairs to Harry's room, the scene that met them was horrifying and gruesome. While no longer convulsing, Harry lay on the floor in a heap, with blood staining the carpet underneath his head, Hermione, meanwhile, was in hysterics on the ground next to him, her hands covered in his blood as she tried to wipe it away with a now soaked towel.

Orwell immediately went over to Hermione and gently grabbed her shoulders to steer her away from Harry, and passed the terrified girl to Daphne who brought her into the bathroom to wash her hands, and calm down. Once Orwell had full access to Harry he used a quick spell to clean up all the blood and picked him up to bring the boy to St. Mungo's. Before leaving he told Daphne to take care of Hermione and they would return later in the day to give them an update on Harry's condition. When he was finally gone, Daphne led Hermione back into her room, helped her get changed out of her bloody nightgown and laid her back in bed, where she spent much time hugging her friend and soothing her back into a disturbed sleep.

A short time later Hermione began to stir and looked into the concerned eyes of Daphne before breaking out in a choked sob and desperately hugging her as if her life depended on it. After a long 10 minutes, Hermione finally got her emotions under control and snuggled into Daphne's chest a bit more before starting to speak.

"Daph? what happened? do you think Harry will be okay?… there- there was s-so much blood. I don't know what I'd do without Harry.. He's my best friend and he knows me better than anybody, What if he dies or what if he's not the same after this?" She sounded terrified, and rightfully so, but still, Daphne believed she needed to put a stop to her worries now before it got worse.

"Hermione, stop for a moment. Calm down okay. I don't know what happened, but Harry will be alright. My father took him to St. Mungo's so he will be looked after and they will be able to figure out what happened. Until we are able to see him, you've still got me here, I'm not going anywhere and you can talk to me about anything, okay? Just try to stay calm and remember that he'll be okay." Daphne pulled Hermione closer and proceeded to stroke her and rub her upper arm soothingly, like her mother used to do when Daphne got scared.

About 5 minutes later, amidst the silence, Hermione untangled herself from Daphne's grasp, stood and turned to look at herself. She shivered unconsciously and rubbed her arms, as if hugging herself. Turning to Daphne she starred at her with a look of fear and love in her eyes. Hermione walked back towards the bed and bent down to give Daphne a tentative hug. As she pulled back she smiled slightly, it did not quite reach her eyes, but it spoke of thanks and gratefulness. She pulled back until she was just gripping Daphne's fingers and spoke softly.

"Thanks for being here Daph, I don't know what I would have done if you had not been here this morning… I'm going to get a shower, I can still feel the blood on me, hopefully a shower will help me feel better. I'll be out soon."

With that Hermione grabbed a fresh Towel, walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Daphne knew that she just needed a bit of time to herself. She really wanted to talk about the night before, but after the events of that morning it could wait for a bit. As Daphne waited for Hermione she began thinking about it all, the way Hermione's lips felt against her own, how her tongue begged entrance into her friends mouth, and how she melted when Hermione decided to suck her tongue for a moment during one particularly steamy kiss.

As she began to get swept away in her thoughts. Daphne wondered why it seemed so different than the feeling she got from the boys she had kissed. Boy's always seemed to be rough, and allowed their hands to wander even after Daphne had made it clear that it wasn't appropriate, which often resulted in a black eye for the daft bloke. With Hermione however, it was slow, sensual, and completely sexually frustrating. Her hands ran over her side and her bare legs as she thought these things, and abruptly stopped when she realized what she was close to doing. Daphne knew that girls and boys played with themselves at their age. But being brought up as she was, she was told that it was improper for THAT to be done by anyone, especially a noble pureblood witch who could have any man she wished. So with that in mind, she lay on the bed trying to will the feelings away and turned her thoughts to Harry.

When she saw him he looked to be in so much pain, and it was so scary to Daphne that she found herself wanting to take care of him, much like Hermione wanted to. Hermione knew Harry so well, and Daphne began to wonder if Hermione had ever kissed Harry, and if he was like other males in that respect or if he would be gentle and tender like Hermione was. "_Where did that come from?" _Daphne wondered after that thought.

"_He is a genuinely nice guy… one of the few at school. He may be a bit awkward and geeky, but it works for him. Most of his bad traits come from hanging around that Weasley kid, but around Hermione it's like he's a completely different person. Kinder, more sure of himself, and more forward in many ways." _Daphne didn't understand why she was thinking like this about Harry, especially as he was right now laying in a hospital bed being examined. Daphne did however feel her face flush at the thoughts of both Harry and Hermione kissing her, and filed it away for a fantasy to return to later.

During her musings, she was not aware of Hermione returning to the room wrapped in just her towel starring as Daphne became flushed with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Hermione smiled and laughed as she coughed loudly to break her friends concentration. Daphne's senses returned full force at that, and she sat straight up and stared embarrassedly at Hermione who had a wide smirk worthy of Malfoy.

"Thinking of something good Daphne? you're looking pretty flushed there. Should I be worried?" Hermione laughed at the shocked, shifty expression that Daphne wore. It's not everyday that she could get one over on the Slytherin Ice Queen.

"No, Hermione, it was nothing… ju-just thinking some things over, and you kind of startled me. Did you have a nice shower?" she said, trying to Change the subject. Which thankfully worked as Hermione's features changed to a slight frown and she ran a hand through her hair, which Daphne realized, pulled her towel more tightly to her chest as she breathed in.

"Yeah, the shower was nice. I'm still worried about Harry, but we'll have to wait to hear something. Can we talk about something to get our minds off it? or do something out of the house?" She pleaded.

"Sure Hermione, How about we go for a walk and stop somewhere to eat, we can talk along the way, then later maybe we can come back for a swim." Said Daphne to placate her friend.

"Thanks Daph.. That sounds great. I'm really happy you're here." Hermione said sincerely, as she came over and gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

Once Daphne had showered and dressed, the two girls headed out into the small town to talk, and just get some fresh air. As they walked the girls instinctively reached for the others hand and held it as the walked, feeling completely at ease with the other girl. After about five minutes of walking, Hermione noticed Daphne starting to look nervous and a bit antsy. Nudging her should and looking questioningly in her direction, Hermione silently asked her what was wrong. Daphne sighed looked down for a moment before fixing her gaze to Hermione.

"Hermione, I just wanted to talk about last night. About us, and how you feel about what we were doing?…" She said with some trepidation.

"I thought this would come up soon..' Hermione breathed softly, before looking softly at Daphne and giving her a smile. 'Daphne, like I told you last night, I like you.. a lot. I'm still confused about my feelings for Harry, but I'd like to give us a try if you want to. Those kisses last night felt amazing and I want that to continue, I don't want to let go of something before it's even started, if it means I have a chance to be happy."

Daphne beamed at this and grabbed Hermione in her arms, twirling her around in a hug. Once Hermione was back on her feet, Daphne again held her hand and began walking as she spoke.

"Hermione, I would love to give us a try. That was actually what I was thinking about when you came back into the room from your shower earlier.' She said, blushing fiercely.

'But i'll tell you one thing Hermione, I'm not going to keep us a secret like you did with Katie. I don't want to be shy about this. I like you and I want to be able to show it." With that statement, Daphne pulled Hermione closer into her body and kissed her, hard, with so much passion Hermione thought she would melt. Hermione quickly returned the kiss, and once they pulled away from each other, Hermione giggled, blushed and quietly said.

"Bugger, that means I'll have to tell my parents that I like girls. I wonder how they'll take that."

"**Your parents?**..' Daphne questioned. '**What about mine?** I'm a pureblood girl, who want's to date another girl. It's completely unheard of in pureblood society... They've probably had me betrothed to some bloke since the day I was born. I have no idea who, but i'm sure that I am." Daphne stated solemnly.

"Wow, I didn't know they still did that in the Wizarding World. How can it be so behind the times?" Hermione was taken aback by what Daphne had said and hoped it wouldn't change things between them.

"The Wizarding world is based on tradition Hermione, there's always ways to get out of these things if it's not wanted later on, but i'll have to ask my parents about it later.' She said wrapping her arm around Hermione's waist. 'Come on, lets go get some food."

About an hour later Daphne and Hermione returned home, laughing and smiling after an enjoyable time out. Planning to go straight inside and get ready to go in the pool, they were surprised to be called into the living room by several voices.

In the living room seated in a sort of half circle were Sirius, Amelia Bones, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass and A middle-aged man with greying red hair, and sporting white robes with the St. Mungo's insignia on the right breast pocket. Immediately both girls sat down hoping to hear some news of Harry. All of the adults had worried and frightened looks on their faces, which made the teens uneasy.

"Hermione, Daphne.' Said Sirius. 'Thank you for responding so quickly to everything this morning. Harry was in really bad shape when he was brought to St. Mungo's earlier but luckily the healers were able to prevent any lasting damage."

Hermione and Daphne both looked relieved and let out a shaky breath as they began to relax into their seats a bit.

"Sirius do you know what happened? All I know is we woke up to him screaming, and when we saw him there was blood all over his face. Why was he bleeding? and why did it look like he was having a seizure?" Said Hermione worriedly.

At this the man from St. Mungo's spoke, it was a deep baritone voice which exuded experience and knowledge.

"Mrs. Granger, we scanned Mr. Potter when he came in today to find out what we could and what we found was quite disturbing… It seems, last night while Harry slept, his mind was invaded and he was mentally exposed to the Cruciatus curse for quite some time. That is why his scar was bleeding. It is not a regular scar. We found a magical channel connecting the scar directly to his mind."

Both girls gasped at the mention of the Cruciatus curse. It was well known to be unbearably painful, but to have it directly inflicted on somebody's mind Is basically sentencing them to be a vegetable for the rest of their lives.

"Who could have done that to Harry?, How would they get into his mind to do something like that?" Asked Daphne, who was pale and in a slight state of shock after hearing the news.

"The only magical signature we could find in Harry's mind that was not his own,' Said Sirius darkly, 'belonged to Lord Voldemort."

Right away both girls yelped and Hermione promptly fainted.

* * *

><p>Before I forget I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It's great to hear such great feedback and constructive criticism, it's helped a great deal so far.<p>

Thanks everyone.


	7. A darkened mind

Hey everybody, sorry this has taken so long, life is starting to get in the way right now. with Work and some photography and music projects it's been pretty hectic.

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. and thanks to goku90504 who has been keeping tabs on spelling mistakes and some grammar issues in the story which I have since changed and updated.

Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

><p><strong>The Founders Riddle<strong>

**Chapter 7 - A Darkened Mind**

Hermione awoke to complete darkness, cold moisture on her face and warm arms wrapped around her. As she began to move she felt a hand holding her down and the cold moisture leave her. As she looked up she saw Sirius looking down upon her smiling, clutching a damp cloth in his hand. Beside her lay Daphne hugging her side in comfort, she smiled as Hermione looked at her, but it held a note of fear and worry within it that Hermione could sense immediately.

"Sirius? Daphne? What happened? Why am I lying down? She asked quietly.

"you Fainted after you heard what happened to Harry, when you didn't get up right away, we moved you to your bed so you could rest." Said Sirius holding her shoulder and rubbing gently to sooth her.

"**Oh my god! Harry!**' Hermione shouted at the reminder. 'Sirius, are you sure it was Voldemort who did that to him? I mean, Voldemort was just a wraith the last time we encountered him. Surely he couldn't have done that." Hermione's eyes were frantically moving, scanning Sirius' face for any reaction, hoping against hope that he was wrong.

"Hermione… We don't have all of the details yet, since Harry has not woken up since he was brought in. But something you should know, is that, before being sent to Azkaban, and before Harry's Parents deaths, James and I were Hit Wizards. A lot of our jobs, Hermione, was learning how to decipher, and read magical signatures. That ability and knowledge allowed us to figure out who did what and how to track them. I did that test on the signature found on Harry's mind, and it came back as Voldemort…'

Hermione began to cry as this was said. Clutching on to Daphne in a near death grip, Sirius quickly back-pedalled to placate her. 'Now, Hermione, that could mean one of two things. Either Voldemort has returned to a body and is truly back… or, somebody out there has Voldemort's wand and used it against Harry for that attack. In either case, this is something that could mean long term damage for Harry, or a very bad time ahead for the Wizarding World at large." Sirius bowed his head in tiredness and frustration, rubbing his temples slowly.

"So we have to wait until Harry wakes up to find out?" Asked Daphne quietly, still comforting Hermione in her arms.

"Unfortunately, yes. We have to wait. But when he does wake up we'll at least have some good news for him. As of tonight, I am a free man, for all intents and purposes.' Said Sirius jovially. 'When we go to see Harry tomorrow, I'll be able to walk right in the door without being bothered."

Hermione's face showed her shock as she looked at the Marauder. "**Sirius that's amazing! **but how? I thought Amelia said it would take time to put it through the courts?". Both teens' faces showed their confusion and Sirius could only smile.

"It will all be explained in the prophet tomorrow. Amelia sent a letter in to the editor tonight for them to run in the morning edition. Apparently..' He said winking, and smiling mischievously. 'Amelia is going to crucify fudge and a few other big names in the ministry with this one."

His Grin was almost manic as he looked at them with mirth in his eyes, both girls looking glad but confused as to what could possibly bring so much turmoil to the Ministry.

"Okay…' Sirius said rising from his place before Hermione and Daphne. 'I'm off, I have to be home soon. Both of you get some sleep, alright?' he said pointedly. 'It's been a stressful day for everyone and I'm sure you two are exhausted. tomorrow we'll go see Harry and check on him for any improvement. Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Sirius." They both Chorused as he left the room.

Once they were alone, Daphne shuffled back into position, holding Hermione tightly to her in the bed. She realized while Hermione was sleeping earlier, how much Harry really meant to her..Girlfriend?.. good friend?… to Hermione. Daphne knew that Hermione was sincere when she told her earlier that she'd like to give them a go, and that she really did like Daphne. However, Daphne also knew that Hermione's feelings for Harry, platonic and otherwise, would not go away easily. If she really thought about it she realized that Harry would end up a part of.. whatever this was… at some point, and knew she wouldn't be one to protest when he did. For now though, Hermione needed comfort and assurance from someone who cared for her, and Daphne would freely give that for the time being.

"Daph? do you think Harry will be okay when he wakes up? what if he's a different person, what if that cruciatus destroyed his mind?" Said Hermione worriedly, biting her bottom lip almost to the point of piercing the skin.

"Hermione, he will be alright. The Healer said so didn't he? If Harry's mind was damaged by the curse we'll be there for him to make sure he recovers. I know you love him Hermione, as a friend and more… and I like him too, so I know we won't rest until he's back to his old self." She said hugging Hermione tightly to her and giving her a soft kiss.

"Daph, I've already said this but thank you for being with me, I really need you here today. My best friend is in the Hospital, so it's nice to know that my girlfriend is with me. Let's get ready for bed and get some sleep okay." As Daphne went to grab the pj's she had worn last night, Hermione just removed her clothes and got into bed wearing only her knickers, as Daphne looked on gobsmacked.

"**Hermione!** Aren't you going to put on some sleep clothes?" She asked questioningly.

"This is how I usually sleep Daph. I only wore something last night to be polite, but since we've decided to see each other now I don't see a problem sleeping like this with you here.' She said with a soft smile. 'So come here, get into bed and hold me.. please?"

Daphne didn't even bother with the pants she had just picked up, and instead took off her bra and also got into the bed. Pulling Hermione into her chest she became aware of just how soft her skin was against herself, and after placing a searing kiss on Hermione's lips, both girls cuddled into the comforter and drifted off to a slightly restless sleep.

*********Black Manor***********

"Sirius are you sure this is what's best for Harry? I mean, we would be honoured to be his guardians but if you're being exonerated shouldn't he get the chance to be with you? You are his godfather after all and it's apparent that he cares for you a great deal."

"Andy, I understand that but right now…. I Just can't… I have to deal with many things in the Ministry and people still won't trust me for a while. It's not a good situation for Harry to have to deal with when he's going to school and all. I think with your family he can just be himself and besides I'm still going to see him every chance I get, nobody can deny me that." Said Sirius smiling, giving his cousin a wink.

Andromeda Tonks was a woman of integrity and poise. With her long, thick black hair, heavy-lidded violet eyes and a tall, thin stature, Andromeda was the very picture of nobility. However, she had a kind, heart warming look in her eyes which was vastly different than the cold, hard looks which her sisters seemed to prefer. Standing beside her was her husband Ted and daughter, 'Don't-call-me-Nymphadora' Tonks. Ted stood about 3 inches shorter than his wife, but had a friendly look with sandy brown hair and a 'mousy' face, a trait which his daughter had inherited in her natural form. Nymphadora could change her features at will, right down to fingerprints and retinal sequencing, which made her a master of disguise, and quite a laugh to be around. At the moment she had not done much to change her appearance. She had kept her overall shape and hight, which was about 5'9", and athletically thin, along with her natural face shape. The only thing that seemed to have been changed that day was her haircut and colour which was a bright pink and pulled back into a medieval plait braid down her back.

"Well, If you think it's best Sirius then we'd be glad to take him in. I just hope he likes us." Said Andromeda with a soft smile.

"Oh goodie,' Squealed Nymphadora excitedly. 'I'm getting a little brother? oh this is GREAT! and it's Harry Potter of all people. my friends will be so jealous."

"Now Dora, don't get ahead of yourself. Harry's had a tough time in his life, he doesn't need to be smothered right when he comes into a new family. How about when we meet him, you and him take some time to get to know each other in a relaxed setting. Like take him and his friends to a movie, or out bowling or some such thing to chat. That way he won't be overwhelmed by meeting so many people." Said Ted seriously. He didn't want Harry being uncomfortable and running off.

"Sure Dad, that sounds like fun. and from what Sirius has said about him, he's a great guy so it shouldn't be that hard to get along with him."

"Well with that settled, I'll let you three know when he's up and about to meet him. Talk to you soon, Andy, Ted. Nymph, I'm glad you're still just as mischievous and entertaining as I remember you."

As the Tonks family left Black Manor, Sirius sat back and held his face in his hands. His godson, the most important person in his life after James died was laying in the hospital unconscious, and nobody could tell what state his mind would be in when he woke up. As of that afternoon Harry had still been shaking from the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse and from experience Sirius knew that could last days.

Sighing heavily, Sirius lifted himself from his chair and made his way to his room to get some sleep. Sleep, he knew, would not come easily but he needed rest before the next day. Things were about to happen in the Wizarding World that would shake it to it's very core.

**Harry Potter's Life Stolen? Ministry and Wizengamot Responsible.**

by: Thomas Clearwater, Editor-in-chief

Late last night a letter appeared on my desk written by none other than Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. In the Letter, the Head of the Ancient and Noble house stated that Investigations have been launched, looking into allegations of vault tampering and breach of wills, of one Harry James Potter.

The boy-who-lived recently inquired at Gringotts in regards to his inheritance and the wills of his deceased parents. After a quick interview with a Gringotts goblin about the matter, he quickly stated. "Gringotts business has nothing to do with Wizards, if there has been a breach, it will be dealt with swiftly." In another portion of Lady Bones' letter, we at the prophet were told in no uncertain terms to release this information.

**_As of This day, July 22nd, of the year 1994, The search for Sirius Black, supposed Mass Murderer, has been ended and will be cleared of all charges against him, citing appeal and subsequent hearing to learn his side of the story._**

It seems, that on that infamous day 13 years ago, Sirius Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Black, was sent to Azkaban without a trial or even a questioning of the events. Even after 3 attempts to appeal his case and give evidence of what truly happened, he was still denied and kept imprisoned without ever being found guilty of a crime.

In her letter to me, Lady Bones noted, "Despite Minister Fudge's insistence, Sirius Black is **not!** a convict, a criminal or a Mass Murderer, I have been doing my own investigation of this matter for some time now, and have found evidence of foul play within the Ministry and the Wizengamot which kept an innocent man in Azkaban. Furthermore, seeing as there is no law against breaking out of Azkaban, he can not even be charged with escaping custody. In future, I hope that Minister Fudge will keep his nose out of the DMLE's business, seeing as he has no jurisdiction or input into these matters."

As for the case pertaining to , Lady Bones had this to say. "The breach of His [Harry's] parent's will is the main issue to in this case. According to the will he was never supposed to be placed with his muggle relatives for any reason, yet was still brought there, even though at the time his godfather was still a free man, and had full legal custody of the child. These events are under scrutiny and are being investigated to my best ability. We will get to the bottom of this blatant kidnapping of an infant, and the people responsible will be prosecuted."

For more on the exoneration of Sirius Black, please see pg.6, for more on the Charges being investigated in Harry Potters case turn to page 3 and for more on the involvement and speculated involvement of Minister Fudge and the Wizengamot see page 8.

Minister Fudge stormed through the hall to the offices of the DMLE. Pushing past aurors as they tried to block him, he barged into Amelia Bones' office, his face a deep shade of crimson and seemingly every vein in his neck throbbing in his rage. As Amelia looked up at the intrusion, Fudge stood menacingly in front of her desk and slammed down that mornings edition of the Daily Prophet right on top of the copy which Amelia was just reading.

"_**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BONES!**_' He screamed for all to hear. '**I SHOULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR TREASON FOR WHAT YOU SAID IN THIS LETTER. YOU ARE HEREBY FIRED AS HEAD OF THE DMLE.**"

Fudge was breathing heavily now and looked about ready to explode. All the while Amelia just glared and stood to her full hight, which was quite substantial compared to the portly Fudge.

"Minister, Get out of my office. You have no authority when it comes to **MY Department!**' she stated venomously. 'The DMLE works independently from the rest of the Ministry, therefore you have no power here. As for my letter…. you are quite lucky you are not under arrest already for trying to have Mr. Black Kissed by dementors a month and a half ago. As minister you have no Jurisdiction to order such a thing and if you overstep your bounds again, I will have you rotting in Azkaban before you can say **bollox!**" As Amelia said this she walked around her desk and began to back the Minister out of her office punctuating every word she spoke with a poke to the chest of the pompous fool.

"**This is not the end Amelia, I will make sure you are put in your place for this.** _Mark my words you will regret your actions today_."

"Threatening me is **NOT** a good idea Minister. Not only are you speaking to the Head of the DMLE, But also to the Head of an Ancient and Noble house. Don't forget who really runs this government Cornelius."

"HA, there are only two families sitting on the Wizengamot Amelia. All four need to have their place for you to be effective, and even then, since when do you agree with anything Orwell says."

"You're wrong Fudge. We may have different views of the world, his.. business, mine.. law. However we both see how corrupt things are, and as for the other two. Sirius is taking his seat immediately after his exoneration, and Harry will be taking the Potter seats by proxy by the time his birthday comes. Face it Fudge, you have nothing, and no real power, so you'd best start running now before you're buried by accusations and charges."

Fudge's face was now puce and he couldn't seem to draw a breath. He was stuttering trying to say something in retort but couldn't get the words out.

"Auror Shacklebolt, Auror Dawlish, get this scumbag out of my sight…. and don't worry about being gentle either." Said Lady Bones rather ferociously.

"Well, It seems as though Harry has left his relatives' home without informing me… that will not do. I'll make some enquiries as to his whereabouts. Fawkes! I have need of you. Take me to the ministry please." And with a flash of flame an old man and a bird disappeared.

Hermione woke up slowly that morning. Her sleep had been filled with visions of Harry laying motionless in a bed, Harry being tortured, Harry writhing in pain, and Harry Kissing her soundly when he awoke… _Wait, What! Where did that last one come from?_, thought Hermione wearily. Needless to say, her sleep was not peaceful, but that is not the only reason she did not want to move.

As Hermione woke up she found herself in the most comfortable position of her young life. She purred softly as she lay with one arm under her pillow holding her head, her body pressed against warm soft skin, and her other arm draped across Daphne's body with her hand on her girlfriends right breast. Hermione was startled and blushed as she realized where her hand was, and quickly but softly tried to remove it, her movements were cut short, however, when Daphne grasped Hermione's wrist and held her hand in position over her breast.

"Mmmm, Hermione don't move yet, that was really nice.' Said Daphne sleepily. 'I never realized touching my breasts could feel good Hermione. Just keep doing that a bit longer okay."

As Daphne was talking Hermione had begun to knead her breast softly, learning the difference between feeling her own breasts and someone else's. Hermione was no stranger to self satisfaction, and the joys of playing with her most sensitive areas, but she had never felt another persons naked skin and to her it was amazing. During their first overtly sexual contact with another person Hermione decided to do something completely out of the ordinary for her, and be bold. So, with just the slightest bit of hesitation she leaned into Daphne, and as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips for a kiss, Hermione changed course and moved her head lower and grazed a tentative lick over Daphne's hard, pink nipple.

"**Oh Merlin!**" sighed Daphne, at the contact. As Hermione began to fondle and tease her breasts more confidently, Daphne grabbed the back of her head and held it hard to her chest, making sure there was as much contact as possible.

The two teens were so engrossed in their shared first experience, that they did not hear the 'whoosh' of the floo downstairs, or the subsequent knock on the bedroom door. So when the door began to open and Hermione did notice, there was a very loud, very shocked '**SQUEAK**' of surprise, before Hermione got tangled in the sheets and fell off the bed onto the floor, leaving a panting, red-faced, topless, Daphne laying on the bed, in front of a gobsmacked Sirius Black.

"Oh my… I'm sorry you two.' He said backing out of the room with his back turned to the teens. 'I thought you two were still asleep, so I was going to wake you to go see Harry." Even though he looked apologetic and even abashed at walking in on the girls, Sirius couldn't quite keep the chuckle out of his voice as he left the room.

"Hurry and get dressed you two, we leave in 15 minutes." He said, finally closing the door.

"**Sirius! I'll get you for this... I SWEAR**!,' shouted Hermione, blushing madly. '**AND DON'T TELL ANYONE… PLEASE?**"

"Oh god, Daph, I'm so sorry. I got so carried away, and I didn't hear him coming and, oh god I have all the blankets, so you were left the-"

"Hermione! stop… it's okay,' said Daphne placatingly. 'I'm embarrassed yes, but Sirius isn't going to say anything. He may use this to get jokes in on us, but he won't blurt out in front of everyone that we were messing about.' Hermione relaxed a bit. her breathing still a bit ragged and her face still flushed from their activities. 'Plus,' Daphne added. 'I never told you to stop, it was actually quite nice. And, , I intend to return the favour soon.

Daphne and Hermione smiled at each other, shared a brief Kiss, and got dressed as quickly as possible. Once downstairs they saw Sirius sitting in the living room, with a look between amusement and seriousness. Completely out of his normal character he didn't immediately crack a joke at their expense. Instead he sat both teens down and put a hand on each one of their shoulders.

"Hermione, Daphne… I'm not going to say anything about what I just saw up there, it's a natural thing to be curious and to experiment, so I'll move on to a different topic alright.' He smiled at both of them to calm their nerves, but both teens could see that it did not reach his eyes. 'Now, I'm going to bring you two to St. Mungo's if you really want to go, but I'm just warning you now… Harry still has not woken up, so I don't know if you'll be able to see him awake. But even so, maybe you two talking to him will help bring him out of his own mind. If he does wake up while you two are there, make sure you notify somebody immediately, and remember, because this is crucial. When Harry does wake up, he will be scared, confused and possibly a little mad, after the cruciatus curse, so don't expect him to be completely himself right away. It will take a bit of time for him to be okay again.

The two teens nodded and hugged Sirius before going to the fireplace and flooing to St. Mungo's. Once there they were led to the mental care unit on the 3rd floor. Apparently the same unit Neville's parents were in, because they ran into him on their way up.

"Hermione! Hey! what are you doing here?" He said jovially, although his expression was quite subdued.

"Hi Neville. Uhm, We're here to see Harry. I suppose you don't know what happened to him but he's in a bit of bad shape." She said quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"I've actually just been to see him. His room is right across the hall from my parents' so I was here when they brought him in yesterday. Do you know what actually happened? nobody's told me, they all said I shouldn't hear such things." Hermione could see the disgust in Neville's eyes at the condescension of the adults words.

"All we know is that somebody mentally attacked Harry and cast a cruciatus curse directly on his mind. We woke up to him screaming yesterday morning and couldn't understand what was happening."

"_That's what they did to my parents the night they broke into our house.'_ Neville said darkly, looking angry. 'My parents were held under the effects for hours, that's why they're locked up here… wait you said we.. who was the other person?" He looked around quickly and realized that there were two other people with Hermione. One he had never met before but she was very pretty, and the other he instantly recognized as Sirius Black, but having read the paper that morning to his parents and hearing Harry talk about him in the last few days of school, he knew not to be alarmed. '**Oh!**, Sorry. I didn't see you two there.

"Neville,' Hermione said formally, 'I'd like you to meet Daphne Greengrass, she's in our year, in Slytherin but she's a good friend of mine and a great person.' At this Daphne gave Hermione a small shove with her elbow and a knowing glance, and Sirius held back a laugh at the use of 'good friend' after this mornings episode. 'And I believe you know of Sirius Black?"

"Yes, I read the paper.. n-n-nice to meet you D-Daphne.' he said nervously. 'And s-same to you Lord Black."

"How are your parents doing Neville? We were good mates back in the day, It was a sad day when I learned of what happened at the hands of my lunatic of a cousin."

"They're… okay… Some days are better than others but it's always been like that. The healers keep saying they're completely around the twist, but sometimes my mother remembers… Just last week I came in to see them and my mum started crying and hugged me saying she couldn't believe how big I had gotten and how much she misses me when I'm not here. My dad has bits and pieces from time to time. He'll remember some names or something that happened, but then he'll revert back to laying in the bed, doing nothing like it never happened." He looked at Hermione and gave a smile. Looking serene and forlorn at the same time. 'Thanks for asking about them Lord Black… maybe you could look in on them? maybe if they saw you it could re-enforce some of their memories."

"I will Neville, they'll be back to their old selves one day, Frank and Alice are too strong willed to let this take them over. I bet they've been fighting this all these years." Sirius said grabbing Neville's arm in a friendly gesture.

"Well I'll see you all later. Tell Harry that I came by will you?"

"I will Neville, thank you." Said Hermione.

With that the two parties went their separate ways, Neville back to his home, and Hermione, Daphne and Sirius to Harry's room.

They spent the whole afternoon with him, just talking to him, willing him to wake up and rejoin their group. As Hermione sat beside her best friend she couldn't help but feel guilty. Over the past two days she had given in to her passions and her hormones twice while her best friend had been suffering. She had allowed Daphne and herself to delve deeper into an intimate relationship, with complete abandon while Harry had been suffering the effects of the worst torture curse known. And as she watched him, she cried. She had failed him as a friend, she had used her grief and her fear for a friend as a bargaining chip for a relationship to start.

Daphne's thoughts were not much different. She was thinking of how vile it was to have that much pleasure while someone was in so much pain. The feeling of Hermione's soft hand on her breast, and her hot mouth on her nipples, were still making her shudder, still making her yearn for more contact. Yet here was Harry, a person that Daphne wanted to get to know better, and her girlfriends best friend, laying in the hospital hanging onto his sanity by a thread. She felt cheap, and unworthy of his friendship after what they had done. She also knew that these feelings of guilt did not change how she felt for Hermione, and how much she wanted that companionship. They just needed to work on their timing. As she watched Hermione cry at Harry's bedside she reached her hand across the bed and held onto both Harry's and Hermione's, to show she wanted to be there for both of them.

Daphne's parents came later to bring Daphne home, finding the last few days exhausting Daphne agreed. And with Hermione refusing to leave and eventually falling asleep in the chair she sat in, Daphne gave her girlfriend a hug and a discreet kiss, and floo'd home.

Harry was in darkness. Cold, Biting, and endless. In the distance he could hear a muffled voice pleading for him to wake up, a constant cry of "_Harry please come back…. Please Harry come back to me… to us.."_ He could not recognize the voice, and had no way of knowing where it was from, all around him was eternal pitch black darkness and he knew no way of escape.

Over and over he relived the pain, the feeling of thousands of hot knives piercing his skin again and again, and over and over he recalled his worst memory to date… His conversation with the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.

**"CRUCIO!'** Voldemort laughed mercilessly at Harry's plight, walking slowly around in his mindscape. 'Harry, Harry, you seem so weak compared to how I was at your age… How is it, that two people, with.. such.. similar backgrounds could end up so different. In fact I believe, from the stories I've been told that you had a worse upbringing.' He smiled at Harry, a smile so genuine that Harry could actually admit that Voldemort looked handsome when he did so.

"How-could… we-ever-be-… similar…" Said Harry weakly.

"Think Harry. Both of us orphans. Both of us raised in places we were not wanted, picked on by other children, barely fed, wearing rags for clothes.." Said Voldemort slowly, his voice turning smooth and sultry, instead of the high pitched hiss that Harry was used to.

"You're the one who made me an orphan Tom… **We are nothing alike!**"

"Ah Harry, another lie that you have been told. I became an orphan when my mother died giving birth to me. and my father… well lets just say… I.. gave him what he deserved.' He said ominously. 'As for your parents.. no, I never did kill them Harry. That _particular act_ was performed by Wormtail… As snivelling and pitiful as he is, he really did hate your parents."

Harry's eyes were wide now. Non-believing and shocked. "N_o, No… you're l-l-lying_."

"No Harry… I have no reason to lie to you now. My sole intent that night was to come for you, I needed Wormtail to tell me where the house was, so he accompanied me. When you're father saw Wormtail and I blast through the door he froze. Before I even raised my wand Pettigrew had killed him. Personally, I did not wish your mother to die. She was a frighteningly talented witch. An excellent spell crafter and a potions mistress of no equal. Why, even Snape took pointers from your mother, and Snape's talent with potions is something most must see to believe.' Voldemort's tone was almost consoling at this point, which, to Harry, was more frightening than anything he had ever encountered. 'So Harry, alas, I did not wish to kill your mother, I even offered her the chance to join me and live, but again, the rat interfered and killed her before I had a chance to convert her.'

"Why would you want to kill me? I was just a baby… what kind of threat could I have possibly been to you.' Harry asked, now showing his anger on top of his fear. '**Why in the world would you deem an infant a worthy target to kill. Why would you use a killing curse on somebody who wasn't even able to fully walk yet.!**" Harry was screaming now and Voldemort looked shocked, before his shock quickly turned to amusement and almost glee.

"Potter, don't tell me that in all his infinite wisdom, Albus Dumbledore has never told you the real reason I went after you that night. The old fool has really never told you the Prophecy?' He said mockingly, laughing all the while. 'Forgive me Harry but you have been given false information. Were you under the impression that I came to that house to kill your parents? Why would I do that, they were both exquisitely powerful people and had already held me at bay more than once. The only reason they are dead is that they were caught by surprise. _I personally wanted your father on my side, and I have already told you the reasons I wanted your mother alive._" His whispered voice was chilling and dark, but Harry sensed no lie in his words.

"What is this prophecy? I've never heard of one being about me… and how would Dumbledore know it?" Harry questioned, becoming interested in the topic despite who he was talking to.

"I do not know the full prophecy Harry, it was made to Dumbledore and the first part of it was overheard by a servant of mine whom you may know. Ask Albus about that one.' He said with a humorous grin. 'I know two lines. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies …" _that is all I know Harry, if you want to know it ask the old fool. So you see, I couldn't have someone being born that could defeat me. So I did my research and knew it would be the child of either the Potters, or the Longbottoms. The night my body was destroyed I meant not only to go to your house Harry, I was going to the Auror Longbottoms' as well. But my blasting hex rebounded unexpectedly and destroyed me instead."

"So all of this? Everything I've been through has been because of a prophecy?…,' Harry was appalled and showed it quite easily. 'Why would you of all people believe in prophecies Tom? I'm just out of my 3rd year, and I already know that prophecies aren't reliable and have no true meaning unless people take the time to make the events happen. Are you really stupid enough to risk everything on hearing half a prophecy told to someone you despise?"

"So you do not trust divination Harry.' He looked thoughtful at the idea. "it is no matter, even without the prophecy Harry, we are now linked, and I will not stop until I am the only one left to be true to Salazar Slytherin."

At the statement, Tom held up his right hand and showed a gold ring with a black stone which Harry had never seen before. it looked much like, his own Potter family ring but the stone on his ring was a ruby, while the stone in Riddles looked to be onyx.

"Why do you keep talking about Slytherin Tom?' Harry began to hear the voice again in the distance. '_Harry… Harry wake up soon please?'_ , but returned to the matter at hand 'Why do you keep referring to the last true Slytherin and the only Slytherin left? What do I have to do with Salazar Slytherin?" Harry was very confused by this, and it was grating on his nerves.

"Oh come now Harry, do you not know your own history?' He said with a smirk. 'The Potters and The Gaunts, the last of the Peverell lines. One brother died before having children, The Gaunts descendant of the second son, and the Potters the descendants of the third. And of course the Peverell brothers, were the children of Salazar Slytherin's granddaughter… So you see harry, I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin, but you.. and only you, can take my place should I die. This ring is the last known relic of my family line. You, I believe, have a handy little cloak, passed down by your father? that, my boy, is the last relic of Ignotus Peverell and Antioch's wand has been lost for centuries. However they are all relics of the Slytherin family and I intend to find them.'

"So I really am an heir of Slytherin? How is it that nobody knows this? people suspected back in second year but I didn't think it could be true."

"No Potter!, I! am the heir of Slytherin, your family was a cadet line, and as long as I live you will never have that title. The only thing you gain from your Slytherin heritage is your ability for parseltongue and your family relic. Nothing more."

Harry was reeling, so much information he had never known, but as he finally started to once again get his bearings he noticed the image of Tom Riddle starting to fade from his mindscape.

"Thank you for the chat Potter. For now I must leave you, but rest assured, we will meet again very soon. I promise you that."

As the last of Toms presence left Harry's mind, he found himself drifting away from his own mindscape and the voice in the distance became louder and louder until finally, in the real world, Harry opened his eyes.


	8. The Meddler Exposed

**A/N: **Hey all, I know this is taking long to update, but i've been stressed lately and it's not conducive to writing. hehe.

Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten for this story. (Almost 200 now) it's greatly appreciated.

And thank you to everyone who has pointed out minor mistakes and grammatical errors.

Enjoy the chapter. If I get enough reviews for it, I may try to post up the next one by the end of the week. lol.

* * *

><p><strong>The Founders Riddle<strong>

**Chapter 8 - The Meddler Exposed.**

Before she even opened her eyes, Hermione could feel Harry's hand begin to squeeze hers. Internally jumping for joy, Hermione immediately sprang to her feet, wide awake, just in time to see Harry's eyes shoot open in a terrified stare, and his body seize up as he recoiled away from Hermione's touch.

"Harry?' She whispered tentatively. 'Harry, it's me… Hermione. The pain is over now Harry, you're back with me and you know I won't hurt you."

Harry was wildly looking around the room, not taking in a thing of his surroundings, just knowing he wasn't at Hermione's in the guest bedroom. As his eyes fell upon a mass of bushy, brown curls, he took a deep breath as he realized that Tom was no longer in his mind, and he was back to consciousness and his best friend.

"Her… Her…Hermione?' he said wearily, clearly taking a lot of effort to reconcile his mental awareness. 'Hermione… Whe- where am I?, Where's Tom?". He squeezed his eyes shut as an aftershock of the Cruciatus hit him. Hermione came cautiously closer to Harry's bedside, and gently took his hand in hers, rubbing small circles with her thumb to sooth him. She found herself thinking to herself that this gesture could be viewed as being quite intimate, but she didn't care, and just did what she felt was right.

"Harry, it's okay. I'm here. You're at St. Mungo's Hospital, Daphne and I heard you screaming from your room in the morning a couple days ago, and when we got there, you were writhing on the floor and your scar was split open. We didn't know what was happening or what to do, so we got Daphne's parents and they brought you here. The healer said that somebody invaded your mind and cast a Cruciatus Curse on you… We were so scared Harry, the healer told us you might be mad when you woke up… if you woke up at all." Hermione was crying now, her face wet with tears and her body wrapped around Harry in a one armed hug.

"I'm alright Hermione… at least, I think I'm alright. My head feels like it's been hit by a hundred bludgers, and I can feel pain all over, but I'm still me. Hermione… I… I need to tell you.. It-."

Just then the door burst open and the healer from the other night, accompanied by Sirius, Amelia and a tall, dark haired woman whom Hermione had never met before, entered the room in a rush. All wide eyed and open mouthed, at seeing Harry sitting calmly on the bed with Hermione in a loose hug.

"**Harry! Thank Merlin you're awake!** How are you feeling son?" Sirius exclaimed, as he rushed over to him and grabbed him in a quick hug. Harry was reeling after hearing Sirius call him son, but quickly recovered from the shock and returned the hug with just as much emotion.

"I think I'm okay Sirius, It hurts…all over.. but especially my head. Uhm, Sirius…? I know Amelia, and I'm guessing the person in white is a healer, but who is the other person with you?" He said with a quizzical eye towards the mysterious person.

"Ah, Harry, I'd like you to meet my favourite cousin, and the current Lady Black… Andromeda Tonks."

"Nice to finally see you again Harry. It's been many years." Andromeda said as she stepped up to Harry with hand extended and a caring smile on her face. As Harry grasped her hand hesitantly, Andromeda gently drew him into a firm hug and held him as she began to cry softly.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Tonks,' he said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for crying Harry, it's just that… well.. the last time I saw you, was just before your first birthday, when I visited your mother for the last time. Seeing you now, when you look so much like your father, well…'

Andromeda wiped her eyes with a handkerchief from her jacket pocket, and smiled at Harry, as he smiled back placatingly.

"It's Alright Mrs. Tonks, but if I may ask… Why are you here now? and not the Greengrass'?"

"Well Harry,' She said, becoming serious all of a sudden. 'I understand from Sirius, that you are in need of a guardian before August 4th, the next meeting of the Wizengamot. As your mother apparently asked that my family be added to list of possible guardians in her will, I intend to honour that privilege if you'd accept us. It is entirely your choice, and I know it is not an easy one to make, but I would be honoured if you could give us a chance to get to know you and maybe try to be a family for you." As Andromeda said this she took Harry's hands in her own and gave him a disarmingly genuine smile.

Harry thought for a moment before looking to Amelia and Sirius, who were both looking at him with apprehensive, and yet consoling glances. As if hoping they were making a good decision.

"Mrs. Tonks. -"

"Andromeda, please Harry. No need to be formal at this point."

"Alright… Andromeda…, If I did ask you to be my guardians, would I have to come live with you right away? I've had a good time at Hermione's so far this summer, and they were planning a trip soon, which i've been invited on. I'd really like to go…" As Harry was speaking he first looked at Hermione to see her reaction then looked down at his lap when he saw her looking away towards the Tonks Matriarch.

"Well Harry, if you've been invited on this trip I don't see why you wouldn't go.' She stated promptly. 'As for living with us. You would be during hols and such, but we would never prevent you from seeing your friends, for any reason. I know how important friendships are and I would never distance you from those you care about."

Harry decided right then that Andromeda was sincere and that he could trust her. So, nodding his head and asking Hermione politely to sit in her chair so he could stretch, he looked right at Amelia and grinned.

"Madam Bones, What is the procedure for assigning my guardian?" He said in his most proper, authoritative voice.

"Mr. Potter,' Said Amelia in a serious but slightly amused tone. 'All that needs to be done, is for you to sign the forms which we have right here. Sign them using this blood quill, that will make it official and binding. As such it will be completely beyond contestation."

Amelia handed Harry a double sided form written on heavy parchment, and a dark black quill, with a sharp, gold tip. With pain already running constantly through his body, he never felt the sting caused by the scratches being engraved in the back of his hand as he signed his name on the document he was given.

Once Harry had finished, he handed the form to Andromeda who quickly signed her name, wincing at the sting of her flesh being scored.

"At that, Mr. Potter, you are officially a part of the Tonks family.' Said Amelia jovially. 'Of course you keep your own name, and your titles, but until you are 16, Andromeda will hold the proxy's for all seats you hold, including: The Wizengamot, the board of Governors, The Daily Prophet shareholders board, The Cleansweep Broom Company board of Directors, and of course will be in charge of your finances until you come of age. Although all transactions **MUST** be approved by you in person."

Harry smiled, and quietly whispered a '_thank you_' to Amelia and Andromeda before breaking down and openly crying, not even bothering to hide his emotions. Hermione was back at his side, rubbing his back soothingly and hugging him to her side.

After a moment of silence, the tall red haired healer, slowly as to not ruin the mood, walked forward from his place by the door to Harry's room, coughing deeply to get every body's attention.

"My apologies Mr. Potter. As important as those issues are, I'm afraid I must ask you some questions as to what happened to land you in here."

At everybody's nods of ascent, the healer continued.

"I apologize for my rudeness; I am healer Gordon, Carmine Gordon. Mr. Potter, do you remember seeing anything in your mind that caused the pain? or did you just experience it?" He took out a notepad, and a chart with a quill and began writing as Harry spoke.

"I remember it all, actually.' Harry said dejectedly. 'It started out as a dream… or, what I thought was a dream. I could feel the cold all around me, making me tired and weak, as if the cold were seeping into me. I was low to the ground in a dusty mansion. There was a.. a light. At the top of the stairs... so I moved toward it to get to the heat. It felt like I couldn't control anything… like I was acting on instinct."

Harry's voice drifted off as he seemed to get stuck in his thoughts momentarily.

"Then what happened Harry?" asked Hermione softly, breaking him from his reverie.

"Huh?… oh right, sorry.' He said distractedly. 'Well when I got to the top of the stairs I could see a man standing there. Very old… seemed a bit off, to tell the truth. I could hear voices coming from the room with a light, I could feel the warmth penetrating my skin… it made me more alert, more.. powerful almost.

"Did you recognize the voices Harry? Were they familiar to you?" Asked Amelia somewhat timidly.

"Well… Not at first.. not consciously anyway.' Said Harry, thinking hard. 'They were both mens voices. One, timid and fearful, the other Cold and higher pitched than the other… It left me feeling scared and apprehensive just hearing it." He said shivering.

"What happened next Harry? I know it's hard but we need to know what you saw." Said Sirius, keeping close, just in case.

" The cold voice asked after someone, The name was strange… _Nagini_, I think, and right after that I began to move closer to the room, I couldn't control the body I was in, and the next thing I knew I was entering the room and staring up at Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort."

Every body in the room jumped at the revelation. Even if it was speculated from the tests, it was still a hard truth to come to grips with. Looking up, Harry looked at the faces of the people surrounding him, Amelia and Andromeda looked ready to faint, Healer Gordon had gone deathly white, and Hermione's eyes were wide and tears had already started to form, and run down her face.

Harry sighed and decided to finish before anyone started to question him too harshly, but before he could Hermione asked something he didn't expect right away.

"Harry?.. What did he look like? Is he actually alive? Is he really back?" She said rapidly.

"Yes, he is, Hermione. He's not an apparition anymore, he's back to his old body.' He said with a hint of depression and worry. 'He looks just like he did in the diary from second year, when he was seventeen. The only difference now is that he exudes more confidence…. It's probably the scariest thing I've seen. Somebody so normal looking, almost too handsome to be honest, being so powerful and so menacing.

As I entered the room, I began to speak parseltongue… that's when I realized that the '_Nagini'_ that Voldemort was looking for earlier was his pet snake, and it was the snakes eyes I was looking through, throughout the whole dream."

Hermione looked at him sharply at that comment and gasped. At everyone's surprised looks her way, she elaborated.

"Harry that sounds like a form of passive possession to me. For you to be in the snakes mind, looking through it's eyes, but not controlling it, is very dangerous. What if V…V..Voldemort had found out he could have killed the snake outright and that would have been such a shock to _**YOUR**_ system that your mind could have shut down completely!"

"That is what happened Hermione.' He said, grasping her hand lightly again. 'As _HE_, was talking with the snake, I didn't pay complete attention, so I didn't hear it tell him, that it didn't feel like itself. The next thing I know he was looking into the snakes eyes and yelled some spell I had never heard before, and then I was floating in black nothingness looking just at Voldemort. everything else was gone."

"Harry, do you remember the spell or the word, that You-Know-Who used to get into your mind? What did he shout?" Asked Amelia, appearing to already know the answer.

"What was it..' he said searchingly. "_leti…legi..leg._."

"Legilimens, Harry?" Said Sirius helpfully.

"Yeah… yeah, that was it. How do you know?"

"It's a form of mind magic, Harry.' said Andromeda. 'It's called Legilimency, it allows the caster to invade a persons mind completely. _You-Know-Who_ is a master of it, and often used it on his victims to destroy their minds, piece by piece, until they begged for death. The counter magic is called Occlumency, which essentially builds a wall in front of your thoughts so people can't read your mind. If you become a master of it, you can even fool people by giving false memories or make memories up to confuse them. As far as I know however, nobody has ever been able to block a mental attack from _You-Know-Who_… He's just too strong."

The people in the room became silent for a time, processing and reviewing all the information they had heard. Amelia was just trying to process what this could mean for the wizarding world when Harry spoke softly.

"Can I ask you all something?' He said timidly. When he saw the nods of assent from the adults, he continued. 'Why do you always call him _You-Know-who_, or _He-who-must-not-be-named?_ People wouldn't be so afraid of him, if they just called him Tom."

"Ah, Harry?' Said Sirius, with a quirked eyebrow. 'Why would anybody call The Dark Lord, Tom? Out of all the names out there… _Tom_?.."

" Because, That's his name, Sirius. Tom Marvolo Riddle, The Heir of Salazar Slytherin. How is it that nobody knows this? Especially the old families who know the genealogy of the entire wizarding world! His whole campaign was built on him being a pureblood, heir of Salazar Slytherin, when in reality he's a Half-blood orphan."

"I've never heard of a Pureblood line named Riddle Harry, but I do remember a young boy named Riddle who started at Hogwarts, a year or two before I graduated. Where did you learn this information?" Said Amelia, looking like she was trying to figure out a mystery.

"That was probably the same one Amelia… Although the Pureblood line you may know is the Gaunts. When he was in my mind he talked to me, said we were similar in a lot of ways. Both of us orphans, both growing up where we weren't wanted. After I got over my fear, a lot of things he said started sounding right."

"The Gaunts died out years ago Harry. Before my time at Hogwarts. I didn't know that the Gaunts' daughter had any children, She died after selling all her worldly possessions. That's what my mother told me anyway. Are you sure he's related to the Gaunts?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He explained his whole family history. The Gaunts are the heirs to the Peverell line aren't they?" At Amelia's and Sirius' nods, Harry continued. 'He was wearing a ring on his hand, a gold band with a black stone. He said it was a relic of The second son of Slytherin's Granddaughter."

"Cadmus Peverell, passed down a ring of that description. But it was thought lost when Morfin Gaunt was sent to Azkaban for killing.. _The.. Riddle.. Family_…. Oh My!" Said Amelia with a shocked expression. "So are you saying Harry, that Voldemort killed the Riddles?"

"He told me.. He, Gave his father what he deserved?, I didn't know what he meant, but he said his mother died giving birth to him so.."

Before anybody could say anything else, the conversation was disrupted by a ruckus in the hallway. Before anybody could get up to investigate, the door burst open and an irate Albus Dumbledore stood at the threshold.

"**Dumbledore!** what is the meaning of this intrusion? You have no business here, so you can leave, **NOW!**" Said Amelia instantly, blocking him from entering the room further.

"Director Bones, I am here to bring Mr. Potter back to his Aunt and Uncles home, where he should be. In addition I have six Aurors waiting outside to bring Mr. Black back to Azkaban where_ he's_ supposed to be. Please move aside or I will have you arrested for aiding a fugitive." He said, with a glimmer in his eye and a snide grin.

"Maybe, _Dumbledore_, You did not read the paper yesterday morning? Sirius Black is under my protection until his case is reviewed in a few weeks. Until then, I know where he is at all times."

"His case is not under review, Lady Bones. The Wizengamot sees no logical reason to waste time on this case."

"**It is not the Wizengamot's decision Dumbledore!** This was a private request made to the Head of the DMLE, therefore it is completely under my jurisdiction. As for your other point in being here. It is completely moot. Harry will never again step foot in that 'Home' you sent him to. Harry, as per the wishes expressed in his parents' will, has new guardianship in the Tonks family. Why you believe that you have any right to dictate where Harry goes is beyond me, but I am telling you now Albus, from this point on, if you come near Mr. Potter for any reason beyond school matters, you will be arrested and charged with child endangerment. Don't forget, you are still under investigation, for the allegations put forth in the Prophets article yesterday." If looks could kill, Albus Dumbledore would be a pile of ash by now, due to the burning gaze Amelia was giving him.

Dumbledore looked around the room and was surprised to see five wands trained on him. Every occupant of the room glaring holes through the old wizards head.

"**Leave now… '**_**SIR'**.' _Said Harry threateningly. 'I don't know what games you're trying to play, but I will never trust you after today. So, please, leave before we decide to act rashly."

"_Harry, my boy_, you don't know what you're talking about. Your wellbeing has always been my primary concern. What do you think the blood wards are for -"

"_**THE WHAT! DUMBLEDORE!**_" Roared Amelia. Instantly, Dumbledore whitened, realizing his mistake in revealing that piece of information. Amelia pushed Albus hard, into the wall, before heading into the hall and returning with the aurors Dumbledore had mentioned earlier. "**Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for the use of Illegal and Dark magic on a minor. Aurors, take him into custody, NOW!"**

The aurors, were confused. Although they had come here on Dumbledore's orders, and intended to do what he told them to. They could not, openly defy the Director of the DMLE without risking their jobs. So saving their own skin, they made to apprehend the man. Before they could however, a flash of fire appeared above his right shoulder, and in another flash, Dumbledore was gone.

"**Damn it!**" Said Amelia, with a frustrated Growl. 'You six, put out an alert, Dumbledore is now a runner, on charges of Child abuse, breach of a will, child endangerment, and use of illegal magic on a minor. Make SURE, that the entire department is on alert on this. Dumbledore won't be easy to bring in.' The six aurors stood there looking lost, making Amelia more and more angry by the second. '**GO NOW, BEFORE I HAVE ALL YOUR BADGES!**"

The aurors, ran from the room and apparated as soon as they could. Meanwhile in the room, everyone was stunned by what had transpired, and sat digesting it all. Finally after seeing Amelia calm slightly, Harry asked the burning question.

"Lady Bones.. What exactly does a blood ward do? why is it illegal?" But instead of Amelia answering, Hermione spoke up.

"Harry, Blood wards are Dark magic. They use your own magic to fuel them by linking it to your blood. It basically means that every time you were in that house your magic was being siphoned off, making you weak and actually stunting your growth."

"As long as you're there Harry,' Said Sirius angrily. 'You can't be found by anyone except the people who already know of it. But as Hermione explained it makes you weak. It's actually surprising that you're so proficient in defence, seeing as your magical core is only at about 3/4's of it's actual capacity. I thought it was from the attack on your mind, but it seems like the wards are to blame."

The group sat around chatting for a short time after that, everybody noticing Hermione still hanging off Harry and fussing over him, and Sirius changing to his dog form and curling up for a nap on the floor. At that, Amelia stood from her seat and came to place her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I must take my leave Harry, there's a lot of information to go over at the office. Not only the case against Dumbledore, but the information you have given us on Voldemort or Tom Riddle, can be very useful to us. Feel better and I'll be seeing you soon."

"Goodbye Amelia, thank you for visiting and bringing the guardianship forms." Said Harry sincerely. With that, she swept from the room and left.

Andromeda stayed for a while longer getting to know Harry and Hermione. They had a familiarity and easiness in their movements and demeanour, that spoke volumes of their true feelings for the other. Andromeda would never say it out loud, but she'd be very surprised if they did not end up together. For now however, they looked to be the best of friends, and that bond would never break.

"_Harry_,' Said Andromeda softly. Hermione had drifted off to sleep in Harry's arms and he was softly stroking her hair and rubbing her arm. 'I'm going to go for a short while. I'll be back later with Ted, and Dora, so they can meet you properly. Is that alright?"

"_Yeah_… Yeah of course. Is Dora your daughter?"

"Yes Harry, her name is actually Nymphadora, but she hates her full name so we just call her Dora for short. I think at school she just went by Tonks though.' She said shaking her head. 'I'll be back before nightfall Harry. Make sure Hermione goes home at some point, she's been here since yesterday."

The Next few days passed in a blur. Harry was still in hospital under observation, and wasn't going to be let out until healer Gordon said he was 100% healthy. He was still a bit moody and still suffered from the occasional bout of muscle cramps. However, he was happy, as he was spending quite a bit of time getting to know Sirius, and his new guardians, as well as Nymph, (as he had come to call her), who could make him laugh hysterically, without really even trying.

Hermione and Daphne had talked extensively on the third day about everything. Their relationship, Harry being in the hospital, and the possibility of Harry becoming part of their relationship.

"Hermione, I think we need to tell Harry about us and see how he feels about the two of us. I know you care about me, and you don't want to stop seeing me.' Said Daphne as they lay in Hermione's bed just enjoying being together. 'But I know you care for Harry too, and if he's willing, I don't see why we all can't be in a relationship. It seems pretty logical to be honest."

Her hand slid up Hermione's arm, and down her chest teasing Hermione's breasts before she began rubbing her stomach softly.

"I know Daph, I've been thinking the same thing. I felt so bad the other day, seeing him lying there… in so much pain. If we tell him, we'll have to make it very clear to him that we both want to be with him and each other, if it's going to work it has to be a completely equal relationship. It can't be me and you, with Harry dating one of us, it's all of us, dating both of the other two. But how could we get him to go along with that? Harry is completely clueless about relationships, because of those damn Dursley's. He probably wouldn't know what to do with one girl, never mind two." She closed her eyes as Daphne massaged her stomach, and turned to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"We'll just have to teach him Hermione,' Daphne said with a seductive smile. 'I believe you're going on a trip to France? they are called nude beaches for a reason Hermione. Entice him, and we can both entice him before you leave, maybe in the pool? or sunning on the deck chairs.? I know he wouldn't be able to resist looking at either of us. We will have to go shopping first though, I think my swimwear is a bit out of date to the things the muggle girls wear." Both Girls laughed as they thought of what the Wizarding world considered appropriate swim attire. All of it looked like the women were from the 1800's. They really needed to look into bikinis and 'Comfortable' one-piece suits. In the middle of their conversation, the phone downstairs began to ring.

"Oh! I have to get that, be right back Daph.' She said jumping up from her position on the bed and heading downstairs. Reaching the phone she picked it up, with her suspicions confirmed, as her Mother's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hi mom…. No, I wasn't home yesterday, Harry's in the hospital mom, I was there making sure he was okay… No, don't worry, he'll be fine, it wasn't a physical injury, it was magical. Somebody attacked his mind… no… ca-.. can I tell you about it when you're back. It's a bit complicated… You're coming home early?… oh, okay mom. see you then…. Miss you.. Tell daddy I miss him too… See you on Tuesday mom. Love you too, Bye."

As she dropped the receiver back onto the clip, Hermione felt a pair of arms encircle her waist from behind and a soft set of lips press into her neck.

"Your parents are coming back early Hermione?" Daphne whispered into her ear, gently nibbling her earlobe afterwards.

"_Yes… Tuesday._" She said breathlessly. Daphne's hands had begun exploring Hermione's body now, not only moving upwards from her stomach to her breasts but down as well. Trailing new territory which hadn't been explored by her girlfriend yet.

"Then I _think_ we're running out of uninterrupted time to be together, and we should take advantage of the time we do have."

Slowly removing her hand from Hermione's shirt and shorts, Daphne gripped her hand and slowly dragged her upstairs to the bedroom where they could explore further.

The next day Hermione awoke with something flying about her head making an incessant chirping noise. She swatted at it to make it go away, but that only seemed to make the chirping louder and faster. Opening her eyes she saw a minuscule mass of feathers bolting around the room, with an envelope hanging from it. Recognizing the owl that Sirius had sent Ron at the end of the year, she sighed and stretched before getting out of bed, grabbing the tiny Pigmy Owl, and taking the letter before letting it fly back out the Window. As she read the chicken scrawl writing of Ron Weasley, Hermione heard a short wolf-whistle and a giggle, before turning around and seeing Daphne laying awake looking her over appreciatively.

"Now that is a view I could wake up to every day." She said with a smirk. Realizing she was naked, Hermione blushed and pointedly stared at Daphne's exposed chest.

"Well I Wouldn't mind a similar view missy,' she said, pulling the sheets off the bed and exposing the rest of Daphne's body. As she laid on the bed, she began to open the letter from Ron, before being stopped by Daphne with a heart-stopping kiss.

"Hermione, I really enjoyed last night.' She said sincerely. 'It was probably the most amazing experience of my life, and I have you to thank for it."

"I enjoyed it too Daph. Hopefully soon, you'll reciprocate the gesture.' She said deviously. 'After all there are many things we could do beyond what happened last night. Let me just read this letter and we'll go get ready okay. Harry gets out of St. Mungo's today, from what Healer Gordon said." She gave Daphne a quick kiss and laid back to read, not giving any thought to her nakedness.

_**Hermione.**_

_**What is going on over there? Dumbledore came to our house yesterday and told us Harry ran from his Aunt and Uncles house and was in St. Mungo's! He said when he went to collect Harry from the hospital yesterday, you were there with Sirius, Amelia Bones and some woman I'd never heard of, and all of you told Dumbledore to sod off.**_

_**Is Harry Alright? and how did you find out he was in the hospital when I didn't? Dumbledore told us, that none of you could be trusted and all of you were trying to manipulate Harry. I don't buy that seeing as this is you we're talking about. And Amelia Bones is the head of the DMLE.**_

_**Can you tell me what's happening Hermione? I'm worried about Harry, and Mum is going absolutely spare! she keeps saying things like: what are we going to do?, and, how will we pay for this or that? I don't know what she's so barmy about.. we've never had trouble getting things before. Why would things be different with Harry in the hospital?**_

_**I swear Hermione, since Dumbledore's visit people have been acting like they've gone completely round the twist.**_

_**Let me know what's happening. please. Hope your summer is going well.**_

_**Ron.**_

Hermione put the letter down and huffed, before getting up and walking to the bathroom and slamming the door. Daphne heard the shower turn on and wondered what had happened to upset her that much. Picking up the letter, she read it through twice, before placing it down and confirming her new thoughts.

"_Of course'_, she said to herself. '_Dumbledore is trying to manipulate people again to keep them on his side."_

After a tense morning and breakfast, where Hermione penned a terse letter to Ron, Daphne and Hermione left for St. Mungo's to pick up Harry and get him home. When they got there, Harry was sitting on his bed, dressed and looking relaxed as he greeted them. He was given a quick, final check-up, and discharged. Feeling in quite better spirits the three returned to Hermione's home and took refuge by the pool, with sodas and an ordered pizza. Hermione looked quickly over to Daphne before gathering her courage and coughing to gain Harry's attention.

"Harry… now that you're back, and feeling better, there's something that Daphne and I need to tell you." Hermione saw Daphne's eyes widen, when she figured out what was about to be said, but Hermione barrelled on.

"What is it Hermione? You know you can tell me anything." Said Harry, hanging on every word like it was the most important thing he had ever heard.

"_Well.. you see.. ah_"

"Oh Just tell him already Hermione. No point in stalling"

"Right.' she said, sitting up straight and looking determined. 'Daphne and I are together Harry. We started expressing our feelings for each other the night before Voldemort attacked you, when you were talking with Sirius. After you went into the hospital, I was scared and worried for you, so I asked Daphne to be my girlfriend, just so I knew somebody was there for me. I'm so sorry about the timing but I really do care about her, and I don't want this to affect us."

Harry sat in stunned silence for a little over 3 minutes, but to all involved it seemed a lifetime. Shaking himself from the images in his head, that he was sure Hermione and Daphne wouldn't approve of, he looked to his best friend and her… girlfriend and nodded.

"Hermione, you already told me you were into girls, so this isn't as big a shock as you probably though it would be. It will take some getting used to though, so please let me know if there are times that you just want to be alone together and I'll find something to do on my own."

Hermione squealed loudly and launched herself at Harry, wrapping him in a bone crunching hug. Harry hugged back, causing Hermione to purr softly, before she pulled back and Daphne took her place, giving Harry a hug of her own. However, when Daphne pulled back, she decided to tease Harry a bit and grabbed his arse making him yelp, and blush heavily.

"_Thank you for understanding Harry_.' Daphne said with a wink and a smirk. '_Don't worry though. We'll try to keep the hormones in check when we're around you okay."_

Daphne smiled, dragging her hand slowly across his face in a light caress, before running away and jumping straight into the pool, splashing Hermione and Harry in the process. The rest of the day was spent playing and laughing, trying to forget the stresses of the last few days, and just acting like the friends they were. Before nightfall, Daphne went home to be with her family, leaving Harry and Hermione to curl up on the couch to watch a movie. Saying goodnight, Hermione gave Harry a tight hug, and shocking Harry completely gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before walking to her door.

"Thank you for understanding about Daphne and I, Harry. _I'm glad you're back, and that you're alright._" With that, Hermione went into her room and closed the door with a soft click.

"_You're welcome…_' Said Harry, still dumbstruck and inching back into his room. '_Goodnight Hermione_."

With the kiss still on his mind and the events of the day wandering around his head. Harry passed into the first restful sleep he had had in days, with a smile on his face.


	9. Misunderstandings of Youth

**A/N: Hey Guys, sorry this has taken so long to do. I've actually ended up splitting this into two chapters because it was running on 7,000 words and I'm not even done the second half. So here's chapter 9.**

** I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to MariusDarkwolf who has given me A lot of material for this and the next chapter, I've been experiencing some major writers block due to many issues in my day to day life. and without his help this probably wouldn't have been finished for another 2 weeks. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Founders Riddle<strong>

**Chapter 9: Misunderstandings of youth**

The next day was interesting for Harry to say the least. Not only was Hermione more affectionate than usual, but she had not even mentioned their interactions from the day before, which was confusing Harry to no end. He did not know what to think of the kiss she had given him, or the caress Daphne had given him, after telling him that they were in a relationship, they started becoming very touchy-feel-ie towards him and it was driving him barmy. Today, Hermione decided to dress in very short, blue nylon shorts, and a tight white top that clung to her curves in all the right places.

Despite Harry's distraction, they spent the day in companionable company, talking, laughing, and relaxing. After finishing up their last essay of summer homework, an essay on the properties and uses of moonstones in curative potions, They were disturbed by a crash in the living room and somebody cursing. The teens ran down the stairs, wands drawn, and a feral look in their eyes. They were quick to change their expressions however, when they saw a violet haired teen with a mousy face and almond shaped eyes.

"Nymph? what are you doing here?" asked Harry amusedly. Nymphadora had come out of the floo and knocked over a small vase on a side table near the couch.

"You broke my mom's vase, **Dora!**… oh, right… Reparo." said Hermione, swishing her wand and piecing the vase back together.

"Uhm.. hi you two. I'm not usually this clumsy, honest. Hey, Hermione, looking great! those shorts really show off your legs."

"Thanks Dora, that's very nice of you, you're looking quite smashing yourself, but if I could reiterate Harry's question, what are you doing here?" She asked blushing.

"Well Hermione, I came to spend some time with my new younger brother and his girl. You two don't mind do you?" She asked, winking towards Hermione.

" 'Mione isn't my girl, Nymph. She's my best friend." Harry had a bright blush on his cheeks, making Hermione and Dora laugh lightly.

"Well, in either case Harry, do you two want to hang out today? It comes to my attention that I haven't spent much time getting to know you, and I really want to." She said smiling. "Shall we go? we can catch a movie, or go bowling. Maybe do some shopping. Your clothes are pretty bad Harry."

For the next few hours, the trio walked around the town, learning about each other, and building a relationship between the best friends and the newest member of their group. Nymphadora, it turns out, was an eighteen year old, former Hufflepuff chaser, who was aspiring to be a hit witch for the DMLE. They caught a movie, and went to an arcade, where Harry had a field day, never having been in one before. Hermione and Dora watched him with blissful amusement. Seeing Harry that happy was not a normal experience and so they cherished it completely. While Harry was preoccupied trying out the video games, Dora pulled Hermione aside for some girl talk.

"So Hermione, What's going on with you and Harry? I saw how you clung to him in the hospital, and it's plain to every body how close you two are, are you two an item?" She asked draping her arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"No Dora, we're not an item, I'm actually seeing someone right now.. not to say I wouldn't date Harry, but with his upbringing it takes a lot to get him to figure out that somebody's actually flirting with him. I couldn't see him knowing what to do with a girlfriend unless he was taught." She said blushing, easily giving away her real thoughts.

"And you don't think you could teach him Hermione? I haven't known him long, but I've seen how he looks at you when you're not looking. He just doesn't know how to approach you. Who's this bloke you're dating though? any names that I'd know?" Dora said, winking and giving a crooked grin.

"Actually Dora, I'm not dating a bloke.' After letting that set in she continued. 'I'm currently dating Daphne Greengrass, but uh… well… can you keep a secret Dora?" she said shyly, with a hopeful expression.

"Of course Hermione, you don't need to ask."

"Well, the thing is, I've known Daphne for the whole year and I do care about her. It's just, we both realized that we like Harry romantically, but we don't want to give up on our relationship with each other. So, as of yesterday, we have decided to pursue an equal ground, three-way relationship with Harry. However, as I said, he's hopeless when it comes to girls, and I don't think being subtle will work with him."

Nymphadora looked at Hermione curiously, never breaking her smile, but quirking an eyebrow in intrigue. Pulling her closer and looking Hermione in the eye, Dora shook her head amusedly and spoke quietly in her ear.

"So you're saying that, you want a three-way relationship with Harry and Daphne? well aren't you a greedy one.' she said winking. 'If both you and Daphne are set on it, you need to do something drastic to get him to start thinking about the two of you in a romantic way. He can't believe that it's just you that wants him, he has to know it's both of you. It could be fun for you two though, try dressing less conservatively, or keep up those light touches you keep giving him. Your shorts and t-shirt combo today was a good pick for example."

"That's why I wore this Dora.' Said Hermione shyly. 'I gave him a kiss last night, and Daphne grabbed his arse, you should have seen his face, but I don't think he realizes that we were flirting."

"Well, here's what we'll do then. When we go to the mall in a bit, we'll find ways to get him all hot and bothered as we're shopping. Maybe helping you choose bikini's or something, just be a bit more obvious about it, okay?"

Hermione laughed and gave Dora a quick hug, before realizing her laugh had caught Harry's attention, and waved him off. Going about their business, the trio remained at the arcade for another half hour or so, before heading for lunch and the mall. During a quick trip to gringotts for some money, Hermione, Dora, and Harry talked about what Harry needed from the mall.

"First of all Harry, you need to get a whole new wardrobe. Those rags that you wear are disgusting and I never want to see them on you again.' Said Hermione tugging on the shirt he was wearing, which was three sizes too big for him. 'Also I think you should get your eyes checked and maybe some contact lenses. Your glasses don't suit you, and with a simple sticking charm, you'll never have to take out the contacts, and it'll be as if you don't need them at all."

"Also Harry,' said Dora quickly. 'If you intend to go to France with the Grangers, you'll need new swimwear and some dressy clothes so you can go out somewhere nice." She winked at this last part, and gave him a hard pat on the shoulder.

Their first stop was the optometrist, where he got an eye exam, and a new trial pair of contacts. (The new ones would take a few days to come in). As it turned out Harry's glasses had had the wrong prescription for years, and once he put in the contacts his vision became much sharper and clearer than it ever was.

The next stop was the clothing store, where Dora and Hermione made a big show of getting Harry to try on new swim trunks. To Harry, this took much too long, even going as far as Hermione pushing Harry back into the change room and removing his shirt, when he refused to model the trunks without it on. Dora laughed the whole time this was taking place and earned a snarl in her direction, from Harry.

After picking out a whole new wardrobe for him, consisting of more than 50 items, Hermione decided it was time to start teasing Harry and walked to the women's section of the store, dragging Harry behind her while Dora sniggered quietly.

"Ah, Hermione? Can I just go to a different shop or something while you look around here? I don't think you need me." Said Harry nervously, he was blushing in three shades of red as they passed into the lingerie section, which Hermione seemed determined to go to.

"Harry, I do need you. What if I want a guys opinion on something? What if I need to ask about what guys would find more appealing? I need you to be that guy that I ask, so I'll know what to buy, and what not to." She said carefully, giving Harry a smile and a wink.

"But.. But, surely I can't help you in the lingerie section Hermione! If you're looking for a top or some jeans that's fine but how can I help you in here?" He said as Hermione browsed through some racks of lace knickers.

"Don't worry Harry, the bikini's are right around the corner, I just need a few new pairs of knickers before we get over there. Besides, You shouldn't be embarrassed about being in here with me, you're my best friend, and I see no difference between you knowing what Bikini I'm getting and what Knickers I have in my drawer." She finally picked out a violet coloured set, and a blue one and put both in her shopping basket, before heading over to the bikini section of the store.

This part of the day was pure torture for Harry. Dora laughed uproariously, as Harry's face turned from pink to red to white, with every new bikini Hermione tried on. Getting in on the fun, Dora began to try on some bikini's as well and model them for Hermione and Harry. Hermione wolf whistled as Dora emerged from the change room in a tiny, white, Wicked Weasel bikini, showing off for the two younger teens. Harry, meanwhile, was keeping his face in his hands and pretending not to peek at the girls. Hermione checked over Dora appreciatively before whistling again and smiling.

"Wow Dora, that's a great look on you! I wonder if there are any of those in my size." She said coyly.

"I'm sure there are Hermione,' Dora smirked at Harry's discomfort. 'Check in the rack to see if there are, and I'm sure you should see if there is something in Daphne's size as well."

Hermione went back to the rack and looked for another few minutes, before pulling a green micro bikini, and a yellow mini bikini to change into. After going into the change room for a few minutes Hermione emerged in the green micro bikini, which left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and left Harry gasping, and staring wide eyed at his best friend. Hermione looked to Dora and winked before spinning on the spot to give the full effect. Hermione's hard, flat stomach, made her look like an athlete in the suit, and when she spun, Harry noticed, not for the first time, how firm her arse really was, seeing as the bikini bottoms did nothing to hide it from his eyes.

"So Harry, What do you think? do you like it?" She asked smiling. Already knowing his answer.

"Ah.. I .. I… ah... wow." Was all Harry could say in his dazed state.

Dora and Hermione laughed loudly at his reaction before Hermione closed the space between them and kissed Harry on the cheek, and ran back to the dressing room to change. As she came out of the room, once again fully dressed, she noticed that Harry still had not moved from his spot on the bench, and so coming up to him slowly, she put her hand on his shoulder to catch his attention and told him.

"Harry, we're done now, let's get going. My parents come home tomorrow and I want to go home and get some sleep, in case they wake us up early." Harry looked up and looked relieved to see Hermione in all her clothing. Still blushing profusely, he nodded and stood and almost raced out of the mall with Hermione and Dora following behind.

"Good work with that one Hermione,' Said Dora amusedly. 'His eyes were almost popping out of his head when he saw you in that little number." Dora laughed lightly as the image played across her mind.

"Then I can't wait until he sees me in it when I'm actually in the pool.' Said Hermione with a seductive smirk. 'From what I've heard, Wicked Weasel bikini's go almost completely see-thru when they're wet."

Both girls laughed out loud at that, again making Harry wonder what was going on. Dora left after arriving back at Hermione's, citing that she was tired from the eventful day and telling both teens that she would see them soon. Harry and Hermione withdrew to their bedrooms to put away their purchases. After Harry had finished putting away all his new clothes, he noticed a last bag. Looking inside, he noticed a few pairs of girls jeans, and some socks. Picking up the emerald and teal dress shirts that Hermione and Nymph had chosen for him, and Hermione's bag, he headed for her room to ask Hermione's opinion on which shirt he should wear to the Party that was being planned for his birthday.

As his hands were full and the door was slightly open, Harry eased the door open with his foot and stepped in. He heard the breathing before he saw anything. Looking up, Harry's mouth, and all that was in his hands, fell to the floor as he saw his best female friend, the woman he was starting to feel 'something' for, laying on her bed, totally nude. The look on her face was one of pure bliss, as one hand pinched and kneaded her breast, the other buried in wet folds, below a neatly trimmed strip of hair between her legs.

Hermione hadn't noticed him standing there as of yet, and so continued in her activities while Harry drooled, and became lost in the sight of creamy flesh, and perfectly shaped breasts. Before Harry could look away however, Hermione's furiously working hand slowed, as she reached towards the bedside table and stopped as Harry came into view. Harry blushed a deep crimson at the sight of Hermione's shocked face before him, catching his breath, Harry spun around and said, "Oh Merlin, I am so sorry Hermione. I'll..I'll just go. Oh Merlin." before starting to walk back out.

Hermione looked up, and seeing Harry's retreating form quickly said "Harry, wait… Look, it's alright…, just... close the door, and wait here."

Hermione Saw Harry stop at the door, and close it, though his back was still turned away. She stepped into her bathroom, and threw on a light robe. "_Well it's about time_" she thought to herself, before stepping back out into the room.

"Okay Harry, you can turn around now." Said Hermione softly, gesturing him to the bed. 'Come sit down and we can talk okay."

Harry walked over and sat down, making sure he was far enough away as to not touch Hermione accidentally. However, Hermione noticed this and moved right beside him grasping his hands.

"Hermione… I.. I'm so, so sorry… I just came in, to give back one of your shopping bags and ask your opinion on something. I didn't mean to walk in on you, while you were doing…that…" He stumbled through the sentence shakily and not meeting Hermione's eyes. Hermione thought the look on his face was cute, but she was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Doing what Harry? what was I doing?" She said, hoping to break past his insecurities, and get him to grow up a bit in his understanding.

"Uhm… well.. you know.." He said shyly.

"Say it Harry." Hermione pushed gently.

"I didn't mean to walk in on you… ahh… merlin…ah.. masturbating. I'm sorry Hermione' He said dejectedly. 'I'll just go" Harry began to get up from the bed, but before he got more than a step, Hermione's hand shot out and pulled him back down.

"Harry, I already told you, It's fine. Well, it will be anyway, we just have to talk about it okay. So nothing becomes awkward." She stated, forcing him to look at her. "Yes Harry, I was masturbating. I do it quite frequently, and have been since before I went to Hogwarts.' Harry was blushing now and tried to quell the discussion then and there.

"Hermione do we really need to talk about this? I said I'm sorry for walking in, do we need to talk details?" He said, hoping she'd agree with him. Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be.

"Yes Harry, we do. We're best friends, and have always talked with each other about everything. Now we're just adding a new topic to our discussions.' Hermione was looking pointedly at him now, as if daring him to contradict her. 'As I was saying Harry. I don't really mind that you caught me, Merlin knows it's not the first time I've been caught doing it. Did you like what you saw, Harry? do you think I'm pretty when I'm naked?" she asked, feigning innocent curiosity, although inside she was taking his every look and reaction into consideration.

Harry blushed even brighter and stammered before looking at their interlocked hands and smiling at her.

"Hermione, you're beautiful, I told you that last week, and seeing you naked only made me think of you as even more beautiful". Hermione leaned up and gave Harry a soft kiss on the corner of the mouth, as her hand moved Harry's towards the upper part of her legs.

"Thank you Harry, that's very sweet of you to say. Since we're on the topic though, may I ask… Do you masturbate Harry? Have you ever touched yourself like that?" she asked quietly, gently moving their hands closer to the apex of her thighs, without Harry really noticing.

"Yeah.. yeah I have. Doesn't every teenage boy?" Harry said, smirking for the first time during the entire exchange.

"Hah, yes, I'm sure every teen boy does. So do the girls though… Well.. Most of them anyway. What do you think about when you masturbate?" She asked, probing for what she thought were obvious answers.

"Uhm, well Katie already told you that I checked out Alicia, she played a big part of my fantasies the first couple years at school. Recently though, it's shifted to… mmahheglr…" he said unintelligibly.

"What? I didn't catch that Harry. Your voice just sort of drifted off." Hermione was smirking inside, she knew why he had trailed off, but she wanted to confirm her suspicion.

"Uhm.. it's shifted to you… a couple other girls sometimes too… but mostly you." His blush was almost luminescent now and his breathing had shallowed with the admission. Inside Hermione was doing a triumphant dance, she was beaming at Harry and hugged him tightly planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Well you'll be glad to know that I've thought of you while playing with myself as well Harry. Of course there's the fantasies with Daphne, and a couple other girls as well. But you have featured heavily in them for quite some time." As she spoke, Hermione lifted their intertwined hands to the strap holding her robe together and pulled it from it's knotted state, allowing the robe to open slightly exposing her smooth skin, from her neck, between her breasts, and down to the creamy smooth hips and legs which were shown by the flared portion of her robe.

Harry's breathing had become increasingly raspy and laboured as he took in more of Hermione's body from the sides of her still covered breasts to the thin strip of hair between her legs leading to something that every teen male strives to see.

"Ahh, Hermione, what are you doing?" He asked nervously. His hand jerked as Hermione placed his hands on her toned, flat, stomach, and held them there. Hermione noticed his nervousness and the obvious bulge in his new trousers, which she was glad to notice, looked above average in size.

"I'll be blunt Harry.' She said seductively. 'You walked in when I was very close to finishing. Talking to you about it, has now made me even hotter than I was before. I'm horny and wet, and I want to have an orgasm. However, since you interrupted, I want you to help me have an orgasm." As she said this she took off her robe completely, leaving Harry staring at her full B-Cup breasts, as she dragged one of his hands between her legs and began showing him how to rub her properly. Harry stopped, and looked at Hermione like she had grown another head. Pulling his hand away quickly, he put his head between his hands and sighed loudly.

"Hermione, What are you doing? You're seeing Daphne… I can't do this with you, when you're seeing somebody else."

"Harry, Daphne knows about my feelings for you.. yes I have feelings for you… And she's okay with me flirting with you. I'm sorry if I'm coming on strong Harry, But you don't take subtlety very well and I'm quite randy right now." She said, now very sexually frustrated.

"I can't Hermione, see you tomorrow, goodnight." After grabbing his shirts off the floor, Harry walked to his room and shut the door with a sharp '_Snap_'. Hermione flopped back onto the bed and let out a frustrated growl, before going into her bedside dresser and pulling out a medium sized black vibrator to finish what she had started. Back in the other room, Harry had laid on his bed and started thinking of everything Hermione had told him. He had been confused by her behaviour for days, and finding out it was because she had feelings for him, that she had discussed with Daphne no less!, was making him wonder what was going on. Just as he had decided to get some sleep and take his mind off of it, Harry heard a buzzing from the next room, immediately followed by Hermione moaning and gasping. It was these sounds that put Harry to sleep that night.

The next day was not only busy, but awkward for the two teens. Hermione's parents had come home that morning in good spirits, and quirked their eyebrows when their questions of what the teens had been up to, were met with blushes and awkward glances. They spent the day talking about their respective experiences in the past two weeks, Harry even talking about the stay in the hospital, after the mental attack from Voldemort. After dinner, Jean asked Hermione to help her unpack some things, and left the boys in the living room to catch up and get to know each other. Once in the room, Jean closed the door and sat Hermione on the bed, before sitting next to her and looking pointedly in her eyes.

"Hermione, darling, why are things so awkward between you and Harry? Don't think I haven't noticed the glances and nervous appraisals you have been giving each other all day. I want to know what's going on in my house young lady." She said, broaching no argument in Hermione's reply.

"Uhm, well there's actually a few things to tell you mum." She said, looking at Jean timidly.

"Well? what is it honey, you know there should be no secrets between us. We've always talked about everything." Jean said, placing a soft hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"The thing is, this is something that might not make you happy, at all really."

"As long as it's not something criminal, I doubt I'll get angry Hermione. Tell me, please."

"Okay. Well mum, do you remember that friend Daphne I wrote to you about during this past year?' At her mothers nod and smile, Hermione continued. 'Well we're not really friends anymore… she's more.. well my girlfriend. We're dating."

Hermione searched her mothers face for any sign of distress, but saw none. She could see confusion and doubt, and ultimately acceptance, but no distress.

"So you're a lesbian sweetheart?, when did this start? And what does it have to do with Harry?" She asked slowly, making sure her voice was soft and not accusatory.

"I'm not a lesbian mum, I'm bisexual. I like both… uh, guys and girls... Uhm, I started dating Daphne last week, but she's not the first girl I've dated. This past year I was dating Katie Bell from down the street, until about three months ago. We just thought it was better to keep it secret until we were sure it was something we wanted. As for what Harry has to do with it. He doesn't know this yet, but Daphne and I both want to date him, but we don't really want to stop seeing each other. So we're trying to send signals to him that we like him, only, with the way he's been raised we're kind of realizing that subtlety won't work. Although, That's not what's had us acting awkward towards each other today." Hermione blushed at admitting all this to her mum, but knew it was necessary.

"So if I have this right, you're saying that you and your girlfriend, Daphne.. are both bisexual, and you want to date not only each other but Harry as well?" She said speculatively.

"That's right." Hermione said with a sigh.

"That still doesn't explain why you two are acting so awkward towards each other. Hermione what happened.?"

Hermione's blush deepened. "Well, last night, After we got back from the mall Harry and I went to our separate rooms to put our things away, and afterwards he kind of walked in on me maturbating."

Jean laughed loudly at that, and didn't stop until Hermione literally huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry honey, but that's what's made things awkward? I understand that you're probably the first girl he's seen naked, and it may embarrass him, but really! How many times have me or your father, walked in on you while you were pleasuring yourself. Hell, we bought you the sex toys you have. Why would you be awkward about it?" Jean laughed again, as Hermione pouted.

"**MUM!** I don't feel awkward about that, it's what happened after that. I put on a robe and sat him down so we could talk. I thought that if we talked things out, it wouldn't get awkward between us. After a pretty thorough talk about what we fantasized about and both of us admitting we sometimes think about each other while wanking, I told him that I was still randy, and asked him to help." She blushed profusely at the admission but soldiered on. "He got really weird about it and said that he couldn't since I'm seeing Daphne, even though I told him that Daphne knew about my feelings for him. Then he left the room and we haven't talked about it since. That's why it's awkward."

Jean looked at her daughter with sympathy. It must have been very hard for her to work up the nerves to pull a stunt like that in front of her best friend just to have it blow up in her face. "Sweetie, I think you just scared him off. You must admit that was pretty bold of you to do. Try to ease him into something like this, instead of just pouncing on him.' She smiled softly at Hermione and wrapped her in a warm hug. 'Darling, I want you to talk to him tomorrow and apologize for pressuring him, then maybe you can all work out how you feel about each other. Remember, you don't have to move too fast, you're only 15, you have plenty of time."

"I know mum, I'll Talk to him, but I think Daphne will need to be there too. Goodnight Mum."

"Goodnight darling. Sleep tight." As her mother left the room, Hermione went to Harry's room, hoping against hope that he'd be willing to talk.

"Harry? Harry it's Hermione, Can I come in? I think we need to talk." She waited at the door patiently for him to reply. It seemed a lifetime before she heard him.

"Come in Hermione. It's alright." Hermione opened the door to see him laying in bed wearing only boxers and reading a Defence against the dark arts text which she hadn't seen before. As she entered, Harry put the text down and shifted position so Hermione could sit next to him.

"Harry, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I was quite randy, and I misunderstood your blushing and attraction as willingness. I don't want something like this to ruin our friendship Harry, but I wasn't lying when I said that I am attracted to you, and that I want to be with you. The only thing is.. well neither Daphne or myself, want to give up the relationship we have… Does that make sense Harry?"

The expression she gave him was sincere, and Harry could plainly see that she meant every word. That fact however, did not completely change how he felt about the situation.

"Hermione, I'm not going to lie. Last night, when I saw you doing that, I instantly became randy, but I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt your relationship with Daphne. You two deserve happiness, and I can't stand in the way of that."

Harry gave Hermione a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before starting to shoo her out of the room. As they got to the door, Hermione gave him another hug while looking him over and smirking.

"You know Harry.. You should really avoid wearing clothes at all costs, you really are quite the hunk.' She winked and turned around before looking over her shoulder one last time. 'Goodnight Harry. sweet Dreams." And with that Hermione went into her room and shut the door leaving Harry to blush and fall asleep laughing.


	10. An epic Birthday Blunder by a Redhead

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chap. I know... Taking a long time on updates, but what can I say, life is life. Hope you enjoy. **

**And I once again Have to say Thank you to MariusDarkwolf who helped quite a bit with this chapter, for Ideas, and actual lines in the narrative and dialogue.**

**Also wanted to Say THANK YOU EVERYONE, I'm now at 91,000 Hits on this story and it's only on chapter 10! but only 188 reviews. LOL :P Hope every one of those 91000 people are enjoying my tale. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Founders Riddle<strong>

**Chapter 10: An Epic Birthday blunder by a Redhead.**

The day before Harry's birthday, Daphne was again visiting Hermione and Harry. She had gotten permission to stay over night, so she could be there early to set up the party.

While the two girls were frolicking in the pool, Harry had decided to get some much needed sun, and was laying on one of the pool side loungers, in only his trunks.

The two girls seeing Harry relaxing for once, now that most of the side effects of the Cruciatus had faded, were glad. Hermione and Daphne shared a look then moved closer to each other. Deciding to test Harry's reactions, Hermione leaned over and grabbed Daphne in a searing kiss that left her breathless. They continued to kiss and touch, as Harry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head watching the arousing scene, of two gorgeous girls kissing each other. After a few minutes the two girls separated and continued playing around in the pool, that is, until Daphne pulled Hermione to the side to talk privately.

"Hermione, I know Harry seems to have taken our being together rather well, but I think we've got the poor boy confused. I mean did you see the look on his face when I grabbed his bum after we told him?" Daphne whispered to her bushy-haired girlfriend.

"Daph, this is Harry, he doesn't get the whole emotional thing very well. I know we've all talked a bit about how he grew up. He's never really known love, or ever thought someone could care about him. I may have messed up a bit the other night, but I think I've got a bit of an idea, I'll need your help" Hermione whispered back.

"What do you need me to do?" Daphne asked.

"Well in a little bit, how about you go inside, ostensibly to get us all something to drink. While you're in the house, I'll go over and sit on his lap. It'll get his attention and keep him from being able to run while we explain things to him." Hermione replied. "I'll probably need your help with the explanation too as Harry will not be comfortable unless he hears it from the both of us. That's the mistake I made the other night. Coming on too strong when it was only me explaining." she continued.

Daphne nodded in understanding. A few moments later, Daphne climbed out of the pool and said "I'm getting thirsty, does anyone else want anything while I'm in the house?" she asked.

"I could use a coke Daph if you don't mind." Hermione said.

"Just water's fine Daphne, thank you." Harry replied while still keeping his eyes closed.

A few moments after hearing the door open and close, Harry heard someone else climbing out of the pool. Remembering that Hermione was wearing that green, unlined micro-bikini, and being a gentleman, Harry decided to keep his eyes closed until she had put on the robe she had brought outside.

Seconds later, something had blotted out the sun that Harry was enjoying, and before he could open his eyes to see whom it was, a very cold, very wet weight was suddenly in his lap. Harry's eyes shot open, and he saw Hermione still wearing naught but her near transparent bikini straddling his lap.

"Um Hermione. What are you doing? I thought we talked about this." Harry asked in a shocked voice.

Hermione just leaned forward and placed a very warm kiss on his lips. Leaning back a bit, Hermione said in a husky voice. "Harry, we want you to join us."

Harry's eyebrows shot towards his hairline in shock. "Um, uh, hunh?" Harry stuttered in shock.

Just then, Daphne walked back out of the house, carrying two bottles of soda and a glass of ice water. Seeing the very flustered look on Harry's face, it took all she had not to giggle. It looked like her girlfriend had decided to be a bit more aggressive after all.

Walking over to the two, Daphne leaned down, and set the water and Cokes on the table between two of the loungers.

Seeing Daphne, the girlfriend of the woman currently perched in his lap. Harry flushed deeper, and said. "Oh Merlin, Daphne, I'm sorry, it's not what it looks like I swear, Hermione just… well.. I don't know.. sat on me! I'm not trying to break you two up I promise."

Daphne, just giggled a bit as she shook her head. Pulling the lounger closer to the pair, Daphne said with a gentle voice. "Harry, it's fine."

"But…wait… what?, but how can it be fine? Aren't you two dating?." a very confused Harry asked. He had expected Daphne to be upset with him. After all her girlfriend was sitting on his lap, in a see through bikini.

Daphne smiled at him gently, as Hermione started to gently grind against his lap. "Yes Harry, Hermione and I are dating. But as Hermione said, we also want to date you. We both care a great deal for you, perhaps even love you. Honestly, I know Hermione does love you but that's because she's known you longer. I also have feelings for you, rather strong ones actually."

Harry was now extremely distracted and confused. He now had his best female friend not only on his lap, but grinding herself against him which was very distracting. It felt really nice, but wasn't conducive, to clear thinking. In addition, Daphne Greengrass, a girl he also rather liked, had told him that both she and Hermione wanted to date him, and that they both liked him at lot, perhaps even loved him. Harry replied as well as any healthy red-blooded teenage male could in that situation. "Huh?, Wha?"

Daphne sighed, her girlfriend's antic's weren't helping Harry's thought processes very much, though she supposed that it did help keep him from a full blown panic at what they were suggesting. Deciding to take the bull by the horns, Daphne said "Hermione and I do love each other." At this the two young women leaned towards each other, and shared a soft tender kiss, Hermione felt Harry twitch at the sight of her kissing Daphne, and giggled into her girlfriends mouth. "But we also love you" she said before they leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. Hermione going first as she was both closer and had known him longer.

"Given those two facts, and that I know that you have feelings for the both of us. Hermione and I decided that we should all share. That is that she and I would date. That you and I would date, and that you and she would date. All three to be equal. This way no one will be left out, and there's less of a chance of resentment." Daphne finished softly while running her hands through Harry's hair.

Harry looked between the two beautiful young women and asked "Are you girls sure you want to do this?" in an almost nervous voice.

Daphne looked Harry in his emerald eyes. "Doesn't Hermione deserve to be happy Harry?" she asked.

Without thought, Harry replied "Of course she does."

Before he could continue, Hermione asked "And doesn't Daphne deserve to be happy?"

Harry again replied "Of course."

The two young women in near stereo said "Well we also think that you deserve to be happy." before Hermione continued alone "Harry with this, all three of us can be happy. I can continue to date Daphne whom I do care for and love, and I get to date the man that I've loved almost as long as I've known him."

Daphne then took over, "And I get to continue dating Hermione whom I love and care for, and I get to date a wonderful man whom I'm growing to love."

Hermione finished, "And you get to date two very intelligent and, not to brag, pretty young ladies who love and care for you a great deal, and whom you either love, or are growing to love. There's not really a down side to this Harry. We all just need to remember to talk about any problems or issues that we're having. As long as we can be honest and open with each other then everything will be fine."

"I just… I don't… I don't want to disappoint either of you. I really don't know what I'm doing here… You two deserve everything, and I don't think I can give you that."

Hermione stopped her movements as his words hit her. Finally the true problem came to the forefront.

"Harry, you and I have been best friends since that Halloween night in first year. I know you better than anybody, and don't deny it, cause you know it's true! If I believe that you can give both Daphne and myself everything that we deserve and more, than you can. I know your life hasn't been easy Harry, but Daphne and I are here, and willing, to teach you how to love and how to be loved. Have I ever steered you wrong Harry? Have I ever shown you reason to doubt me?" She asked looking right into Harry's piercing eyes to show how serious she was.

"No Hermione, I would never and have never doubted you. I just don't want to disappoint you." He said shyly, but never once dropping eye contact.

"Then trust me now Harry. This will work, and we will all be happy. So Harry, would you do us the honour of becoming our boyfriend?" Hermione smiled softly at him, making him lose all resolve. If he could see that smile on her face everyday for the rest of their lives, he'd die a happy man.

"If you two are really serious about this,' He said slowly, as if the whole concept was causing some sort of short circuiting in his brain. 'I'd probably look like a daft git to refuse… But only if you two know this is what you want."

Harry looked to both Daphne and Hermione for their reactions. Instead of saying anything, Daphne leaned in close and kissed Harry with as much passion and sincerity as she could muster, leaving him gaping like a fish as he looked for the right words to say. Before he could speak however, Hermione leaned down from her position in his lap for her kiss, and after again leaving him breathless, stood up and began walking away before turning slowly and winking to Daphne.

"Harry, I'm going to go check on the post and order us some pizza for Dinner. How about if you and Daph take some time alone to really get to know each other. I'll be back soon." With that Hermione turned her back and sauntered back to the house giving Harry and Daphne a great view of her arse as she went.

Daphne taking her cue, straddled Harry and leaned into him, cuddling her head into his shoulder as they began to talk to each other about their lives and just learning about one another. Meanwhile, Hermione went into the kitchen intent on ordering the pizza when she was startled by not one, but nearly a dozen owls, all standing on the Grangers' kitchen table, patiently waiting by a stack of letters.

Most of the letters were from guests, confirming their invitations for Harry's birthday party the next day. The list of confirmed guests had now grown to over 15 with the confirmed being: The Greengrass', The Tonks family, the Bones' , Sirius, Remus Lupin, The Grangers (of course), Neville Longbottom and his Grandmother, Katie Bell along with the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Ron and Ginny Weasley. The latter two however, were still being debated over as to whether they could be trusted. Knowing that Molly had taken money from Harry's vault, had tainted all their views of the family and until it was proven that Ron and Ginny had no knowledge of it, they were still going to be watched carefully.

Looking at the few letters that did not contain invitation replies, Hermione noticed something intriguing. Sitting at the top of the pile were 3 thick letters from different sources. On top she immediately recognized the chicken scrawl writing of Ronald Weasley, indicating his reply from her last letter, but looking underneath that, Hermione noticed two very official looking envelopes. The first she recognized as being from Gringotts with it's gold wax seal. The second however, looked almost like a howler, except the ribbon and wax holding it closed were white instead of the usual gold. This peculiarity is not what attracted her eye though. Something was written n elegant script on the front of the envelope which made Hermione's eyes open wide and her to drop the letter. For right there in bold writing were the words

Lord Slytherin, Harry James Potter

873 Cudham Park Road, Hazelwood,

Greater London, United Kingdom

Deciding to give this to Harry after he had some relaxation time with Daphne, Hermione picked up the response from Ron and opened it quickly, trying desperately to get this new development out of her mind.

_Hermione,_

_Wow, I don't know what to say. You were quite blunt in your letter which I didn't understand. What did I do to deserve that kind of anger in a letter? _

_ Anyway If what you said about Dumbledore is true, then I understand why you told him to sod off, as to my mothers involvement, do you really think she could do something like that? I mean. I know money has always been tight, but to steal from Harry? You have to have made a mistake. Or at least I hope you have. _

_ So Harry's been staying with you since he left the Dursleys huh? why didn't you guys invite me to come, It could have been interesting to see how muggles live and such. Anyway, See you two tomorrow at the party, Ginny is really excited about it, but I think that's just because she fancies Harry even more now that he's saved her life. Could you imagine those two together? that would be funny wouldn't it._

_See you soon_

_Ron._

Hermione sighed as she put down Ron's letter, it seems like he didn't know about the stealing, so they could still trust him as far as she was concerned. After ordering the pizza and sending the owls back to their owners with the replies needed, Hermione once again ventured outside where she found Daphne and Harry slowly and sensually kissing on the lounger, Daphne's hands roaming Harry's chest and abdominal muscles, while Harry's hands were canvassing Daphne's bikini clad arse and slowly pulling on the strings on the side which held her bikini on her body. Before Harry could pull at the strings anymore, Hermione walked up to them and gently bit Harry's earlobe, making him groan and pull his attention away from Daphne's rear.

"Got some post for you Harry. It looks pretty important. How about you let Daphne breathe for a bit and see what that's about." She said, as she pulled Daphne onto the other lounger with her.

"Thanks Hermione,' Said Harry looking at the official looking envelopes. 'I recognize the Gringotts seal, but do you know who this red and white one is from?" Harry's hands and eyes stilled as they looked upon two words. 'Lord Slytherin' was the term staring at him from the front of an envelope addressed to him. He didn't understand, didn't Tom say that Harry's family was a cadet line and could never hold that title? He decided to open this letter first to make sure he wasn't being had. So, as his hands shook, Harry broke the wax seal and removed the thick parchment from the envelope, which he noted must have had an enlarging charm on the inside, as 4 separate parchments fell out. Setting aside the other 3, Harry began reading the missive which had been sent to him.

_Lord Harry James Potter, _

_Head of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Head of The Most Ancient House of Slytherin_

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_ Congratulations on Obtaining your Head of House status in the Wizarding World. We here at the Wizengamot have been awaiting this day for many years. As of your Birthday on 31, July, 1994, You will be granted all rights and privileges due to a Head of House of your stature. We recommend purchasing a copy of 'Pure and Noble: A guide to protocols and duties of a Head of House' , as a reference of what can and cannot be done in regards to public propriety and laws which apply to a Head of House. Also due to your station as the Head of one of the four Most Ancient and Noble Houses, many laws may be different in regards to you, so we'd suggest speaking to one of the other Heads of the Ancient families. _

_The Goblins of Gringotts have informed us that the next bit of information may be news to you. Due to the apparent death of one Tom Marvolo Riddle many years ago, your family has been upgraded to the position of Heirs to the Peverell/Slytherin line. In the case of T.M. Riddle, we say apparent death, due to his sudden disappearance nearly three decades ago. With no body found, and no luck finding him with scrying spells or tracking charms, our records, along with goblin records have pronounced him dead as of 16, March, 1977. Now with you taking your seat as Head of House, we are able to properly pass on the title of Lord Slytherin to the last known descendant of Ignotus Peverell, as Antioch and Cadmus' lines are now deceased. _

_ Again we say Congratulations Lord Potter, and we look forward to having your proxy officially take your seats in the Wizengamot on the 4th of August._

_Have a joyous birthday and may this news find you well._

_Militon Wallow_

_Director of Records and Lineage _

_Ministry of Magic_

_Wizengamot Secretary. _

Hermione and Daphne watched in worry as Harry's face dropped more and more as he read. They watched in horror as he finished reading and let the letter fall limply to the ground. Quickly moving into action, Hermione picked up the letter as Daphne went to Harry to calm him down. As Hermione read, she quickly found out Harry's shock. 'He IS the heir of Slytherin!' she thought. 'This was big, and obviously a huge jolt to Harry. With that much political pull, Harry is essentially untouchable in the Wizarding World!, it will be interesting to see how this will change his school life.

Getting Harry back to some semblance of coherence, all three decided to look at the other 3 parchments that had come with the missive from the Wizengamot. The first two sheets bore descriptions of many administrative duties of a Head of house and a summons for Harry's proxy on the 4th. Harry would give that to Andromeda the next day. The last piece of parchment however, was something Harry would treasure forever. A complete family tree, spanning generations. From the very present, going right back to the time of Salazar Slytherin. He was even able to see where in the line his family connected to Tom Riddle and the Gaunts. Surprisingly it was only 250 years earlier that the lines really split and stopped inbreeding. Opening the Gringotts letter together, to avoid anymore meltdowns, Harry, Daphne and Hermione found they were all out of shock as they read what the goblins had sent.

Dear Mr. Potter

Continuing the investigation into your accounts we have now confirmed 6 other incidents of theft or misappropriation of funds on the part of Mr. Dumbledore. Unfortunately we have found that our laws have no standing in your Ministry of Magic, as they do not treat the Goblin Nation as equals. We have gone to your wizarding law department to work on repercussions but their response was less than satisfactory. We also found that the money stolen by one Molly Weasley was not in fact stolen knowingly. It seems as though a fake vault was set up that linked to yours Mr. Potter, under the impression of accessing a school fund set up by the Headmaster, Molly Weasley used the money for Tuition fees and books for her children each year. On the positive side of things, we can tell you that as of tomorrow, you will officially own number 4, Privet Drive, in Little Whinging, Surrey. All that is needed, is yours and your proxy's signature on the document provided.

We are sorry for not being able to help further but hopefully these matters may be resolved swiftly.

May your vaults overflow with gold.

Maredac

Account Manager

As they finished reading Hermione and Harry sighed as Daphne just stared down in disappointment. She knew that the only reason nothing could be done is that Dumbledore was the head of the Wizengamot and the ICW. With that much political standing he could very well get away with murder, well until all four of the Ancient houses had their seats again. Then Dumbledore would be history.

After signing the document that Maredac had sent with his letter, and eating their delivered pizza, the trio decided to head to town, bringing Daphne to the cinema for her first movie. Heading to the shopping center, they took time to allow her to pick out a few bikinis and muggle outfits for herself, leaving Harry and Hermione swooning over how gorgeous she looked. Daphne had classic movie star good looks and a body to die for, and neither her girlfriend or her boyfriend could find a single flaw with her appearance, no matter what she wore. Getting back to the house they noticed Hermione's parents' car in the drive, and walking into the house the trio saw the adult grangers sitting in the lounge waiting.

"Hey, you three" said Jean warmly. 'Want to join us? we're just relaxing before bed."

The three teens took spots around the lounge and settled in for a nice night. As Daphne and Harry spoke with Michael, Jean whispered to Hermione so they couldn't hear.

"So did you work things out with Harry?"

"Yeah we worked everything out mum. To make it better, I now have a boyfriend and a girlfriend." Hermione said, her face lighting up as she smiled.

"So you're idea worked then. Well, I'm glad sweetie, we just want you to be happy. Seeing that smile lets me know that this is what you want, so I'll support you. Just make sure he doesn't hurt you or Daphne." Jean said seriously.

"He won't mum, Harry wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt us. And not to brag mum, but Daph and I are the top of our year. If we can't figure out a way to make this work, and keep Harry level headed than it would be impossible. We'll be okay, Once Harry's used to it, it'll all work out."

The next morning shone bright and early in Hazelwood. Hermione woke up at six AM with the sun shining in her eyes, and a warm naked body beside her. Since that first night of being so open, every night Daphne spent at the Granger home was spent naked in a comfortable bed. After giving her girlfriend a good morning kiss, Hermione got them both up so they could set up for Harry's party. Both girls were equally nervous for today, due to the fact that they were both now Harry's girlfriends, they wanted everything to be perfect.

Harry woke up that morning to the smell of bacon searing on the pan. Within minutes he was showered, dressed, and down the stairs to see a full fry up for breakfast. With his mouth watering and a huge grin on his face Harry sat down to enjoy his birthday breakfast after giving each of his ladies a timid, good morning kiss, which both girls were very quick to correct.

"Happy Birthday Harry,' Said Daphne after planting a searing kiss on her boyfriends lips. 'Hope you're ready for today, we've worked really hard to make sure you have a great day.

Harry smiled at her and looked to Hermione who was blushing and trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hermione? what are you up to?" He asked warily seeing her expression.

"Don't you worry Harry Potter. We have our surprises in store for you, but they are just that. Surprises!" Said Hermione laughing. The blush was still marring her cheeks but she straightened her back and held her head high. The rest of the morning was spent with Harry staring at the decorations put up by Daphne and Hermione with awe on his face, and the girls soaking up Harry's excitement at the thought of his first true birthday party.

Guests began to arrive at about one in the afternoon and the party was underway. Harry didn't know the full extent of the guest list, and was thus surprised when the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team showed up in full Quidditch gear, laden with gifts and birthday wishes. As the Granger Household began to fill, many people were shocked when Amelia Bones walked in with her niece Susan, and a merry Sirius Black. Although his status as a wrongly accused man had been splashed across the Daily Prophet and other wizarding media, many people were still wary of him. Harry however, walked up to him immediately and hugged him hard, breaking the ice for others to approach him and welcome him to the party. Amelia gave Harry a friendly hug and turned to Susan.

"Harry, I know you're in the same year but do you know my niece Susan?" she said pulling Susan forward into Harry's line of sight. Susan had changed this year. When Harry had first met her, she had had a slightly chubby face and young physique. That was completely turned on it's head now though. In the past few months, Susan's auburn hair had gone slightly darker than it used to be, she had sprouted up about 4 inches, now hitting at least 5'5", and her breasts had noticeably grown quite large. Harry couldn't help but admit that she was well more than attractive, but reminded himself that Daphne and Hermione were both sexier and in better shape than Susan.

"We've spoken a couple of times at school Amelia, but unfortunately we've never had time to really get to know one another. Although she was one of the few who didn't believe that I was the heir of Slytherin in second year.' Harry smirked at this and chuckled. 'Although now that I know my family history I can officially tell both of you that Susan was wrong in second year. I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin, as of today anyway. With the last known heir of Cadmus Peverell being declared dead as of March 16th, 1977 I am able to claim the title of heir today, since it is when I officially take my title of Head of House Potter."

Sirius, Amelia, Susan, and all within earshot stood dumbstruck at the revelation that Harry was now not only Head of his own house, but Heir to the most controversial founder of Hogwarts as well. Fred and George Weasley were howling with laughter with the knowledge that they were right all along in second year. The twins may not have believed that Harry could hurt those people, but they dug around enough to know that Parseltongue was an inherited trait that couldn't be transferred, only passed on, which meant that Harry had to come from the infamous Peverell family line, All three of which were parselmouths like their grandfather.

"That's quite the announcement Harry, when did you find out about this?" Asked Amelia with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yesterday, I got a letter from the Wizengamot yesterday to confirm my Head of House status and they addressed it to Lord Slytherin they even included a family tree." Harry was still grinning ear to ear. He didn't think that this news could make him feel this good, but it did.

The party was in full swing by the time Ron and Ginny arrived. Hermione was talking to Remus Lupin who had shown up quite late, looking rather worn down. Daphne was entangled in a heated discussion of blood based runes and their uses with Alicia Spinnet, and Harry was getting to know Susan Bones over some hamburgers and Soda on the Couch. Making their way over to Harry, Ron quickly sat in between him and susan while Ginny took his other side.

"Hi mate, happy birthday." Said Ron, ignoring Susan altogether. "Quite the party going on isn't it."

"Happy birthday Harry." Ginny piped in, immediately blushing and looking away.

"Ahh, Hey guys, thanks for coming, sorry, do you guys know Susan? we were just having a great conversation about the way the Auror ranking system works." Harry deliberately stood to move beside Susan as he said this, feeling quite closed in around Ron and Ginny.

"We've never actually talked, no." Said Ron offhandedly, trying to push by her to be by Harry again.

"Harry, I hope you don't mind," Said Ginny shyly. "I invited a friend over with me, I don't know many people here so I thought it would be okay."

"That's fine Ginny, where is this friend of yours? do I know who she is?" Harry said, looking around to see if anyone was nearby.

"She came in right behind us. I hope she didn't wander off." Said Ginny worriedly.

As if out of nowhere Harry heard a small etherial voice drift from behind him. "Hello Harry Potter."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as did Susan who was standing beside him.

"Ahh, wow, you startled me! What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around Hogwarts before." Harry enquired. The girl standing behind him was a small figured girl, very thin, with blond hair down to her waist, and striking silver-blue eyes which seemed to be staring straight through your soul. What made her look peculiar was a blue and red lens over her left eye.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She said serenely. "I'm in Ravenclaw which is why you've probably never seen me, but everyone knows you and it's very wonderful to finally meet you personally. Harry, If you're not interested in this conversation with myself, Ronald and Ginevra, I'm sure there are other party guests who would like to talk to you."

Harry was floored by her offhand comment. He had to chuckle at himself at how perceptive she really was but he still wanted to be nice to them.

"What would make you say that Luna? I'm perfectly fine to talk to you guys."

"It's just that there are a lot of wrackspurts infesting your mind, and that's usually a sign that you're bored or thinking of something else."

Everybody stopped to look at luna with strange expressions.

"uhm, Luna?" Said Susan speculatively. "What exactly is a Wrackspurt? I've never heard of them before. And how can Harry's mind be infested?"

"Wrackspurts are invisible creatures that congregate around peoples heads and make their minds go fuzzy. Although I should say they aren't really invisible. They're surrounded by an aura of light which humans can't see. That's why I have these lenses. It changes which light frequencies I can see." Luna smiled softly after the explanation. Harry didn't know whether to laugh, or to take Luna completely seriously. She seemed like such a strange, albeit, innocent girl, but she was a Ravenclaw, and as such was extraordinarily bright, and not the type to make up wild stories.

"Luna, that's very interesting. Maybe sometime we could have a talk and you could tell me more about these Wrackspurts." Said Harry honestly.

"Of course Harry, I look forward to it." She said smiling, showing genuine gratitude for him not immediately dismissing her.

Harry moved away from the group to talk to some other people but was quickly stalled when he noticed Molly Weasley enter through the floo network. "Ron! What is your mum doing here? You know very well she isn't wanted here." Harry roared getting right in his 'best mates' face."

"OY! What have you got against my mother!" Ron shouted back. Looking like it was about to come to blows Hermione and Daphne ran between them to separate the two.

"Both of you stop, NOW!" She shouted, making both boys stop in shock. "Ron, I sent you a letter and told you precisely why we don't want your mother here. I don't care if it was willing or not, Your mother STOLE from Harry, and as such, is not welcome here." At this many of the people at the party gasped and glared at Molly as she stood, struck by their words.

"Come on Everyone," Said Daphne, trying to break the tension. "Lets all get changed and get in the pool. Have some fun, like we were before the read headed idiots joined us."

Everybody laughed at Daphne's slight against the dumber Weasleys, but Ron was seething. He quickly advanced on Daphne as all the younger guests left to change.

"Harry, what is the Slytherin Ice-bitch doing here. I didn't know you had lowered yourselves to hanging out with scum." Ron laughed at his little joke but quickly paled as he saw the look of hatred and loathing from, not only Harry, but every adult in the room. (Excluding Molly who laughed with him.)

"You better watch who you're talking to Ron, You just insulted my girlfriend." Said Harry, with steel and venom in his voice.

"Your Girlfriend! you're dating this bint?"

Without warning Ron felt three fists impact him at the same time. Harry's to his face, Hermione punched him right above the stomach, and Daphne landed one right in the groin. Ron dropped to the ground like a sack of bricks while the girls left to change, Harry however, bent low to Ron's face and said lowly.

"If you ever use a derogatory term around her again, I will tear you apart. I think you can leave now."

Harry turned quickly from Ron's prone form and went to change for the pool. Seeing the girls starting to come downstairs Molly quickly picked up where her son had left off and started in on Hermione as she came around the corner.

"Hermione Granger!, What do you think you're wearing girl? Go change, right now."

Hermione looked at Molly as if she had two heads, She was actually wearing a slightly conservative bikini since it was a public occasion so she shrugged and scoffed before laughing.

"Mrs. Weasley, to be blunt, not only is this a completely normal bathing costume for a muggle teen girl to wear, but I don't see how it's any of your business how I dress in my own home."

"You are in public dear, and I will not allow you to ruin Harry's birthday by dressing like a sleazy, no good, two Knut TART!" She yelled, right before a quick hand greeted her face with a resounding 'SMACK'.

Everybody in the room backed away as they saw an incensed Jean Granger pulling back for a second strike. "How DARE YOU! You Stupid, inbred, no good, Cunt! Never speak to my daughter like that. This is OUR home and she can dress as she likes. The only person, from Harry's view, that is ruining this party, is you, and your idiotic son! Get out of this house this minute, and never come back here. If I ever see you again I will make sure you regret it." The anger and rage from Jean was Palpable and everybody knew right away that her word was law, as such, the two redheads were quickly and unceremoniously tossed out on the front lawn by every available person in the house and had the door slammed in their faces as the party guests laughed.

"Wow Hermione, your mum can be scary when she wants to be." Said Harry warily, mentally storing the information to never make Jean Granger angry.

"To be honest Harry, my mother can be much scarier than that. She's former S.A.S and was on the Counter Terrorism squad. Molly is lucky she just insulted me. If she had put her hand on me, my mum would have killed her outright." Said Hermione with a little laugh. "Come on, lets get in the pool and finish this great party.

The rest of the day was a blur for Harry, between the laughing and splashing in the pool, the cake, and the presents from everybody, he couldn't focus on any one thing too long. His conversations with Luna Lovegood were quite enjoyable, although to be honest, that was only because Harry didn't know what she was talking about most of the time. Everyone finally settled down as presents were being given.

Harry received some very memorable gifts this year. For instance: a photo album and pensive memory account of his parents lives through Hogwarts from Remus and Sirius which left Harry speechless and crying. Also a book on Ancient and Noble House traditions and guidelines from Amelia Bones and Susan, A set of new Quidditch armour from the team which was met with great joy, and surprisingly, A thoughtful gift of a dark detector and sneakascope from Neville. Ginny didn't get him a gift, due to not being able to afford it at the moment, and Harry was disgusted to see that Ron bought him a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans, which was already more than half eaten. Daphne and Hermione said they had their presents upstairs and would give them to him later. So with that, the party was over and The majority of the party guests went home leaving Harry, The Grangers, Sirius, Remus, and Daphne, who all stayed up talking for a few more hours, talking over tea, and left over cake.


	11. An unforgettable vacation Part 1

**A/N: Hey everybody, I realize that this chapter has taken an extremely long time to post. I've had a lot of things going on the past few months in my life. So i've just been very stressed and i've had no time to write. the second half of this chapter will come shortly as I know exactly what I want to write and I'm already started. hope you enjoy, and yes I realize this is a short chapter :P  
><strong>

again. own nothing :P

* * *

><p><strong>The Founders Riddle <strong>

**Chapter 11: An unforgettable Vacation. (part 1)**

Harry Potter had had an amazing day. Despite the interruptions and rudeness of two mindless redheads, his day was still great, and an amazing first official birthday party. As he lay in his bed thinking about his day and all the fun, laughter, and gifts, Harry heard a knock on the door leading to the bathroom.

"Harry? It's Daphne, can we come in?" Daphne sounded timid and a little wary of his answer. Harry smiled, knowing she had no need to be shy.

"Yeah, of course Daph, come on in."

Both Hermione and Daphne entered the room slowly, making very little noise as they moved. Before Harry could move an inch the girls grabbed him by his arms and hauled him to their shared bedroom, kissing him, and finally pushing him onto the bed while they smiled saucily at him.

"Ah, not that I'm complaining girls but what is all this about? is everything alright?" Harry looked confused and anxious as he sat on Hermione's bed in naught but his sleep pants.

Hermione giggled and placed a reassuring hand on his chest, while Daphne smiled. "Harry, everything is fine, we just wanted to give you your birthday present." From behind her back Daphne pulled out a blindfold and secured it on Harry's head, making sure he couldn't see a thing.

"Now Harry," said Hermione softly, "don't take off the blindfold until we tell you, alright. It'll ruin the surprise."

Before he could protest, Harry felt himself being pushed down on the bed and the weight of the two girls shifting. He could hear rustling and quiet giggles from his two girlfriends as he waited, growing more and more anxious of what they were doing. With a soft touch to his bare shoulder Harry heard Daphne whisper, somewhat nervously from what Harry could tell, "okay Harry, you can take your blindfold off now."

As Harry removed the blindfold, he nearly fainted in shock. Standing at the foot of the bed, side by side, were his two girlfriends in naught but their knickers; Which Harry immediately noticed, were almost completely see through. Hermione's curves were accentuated by a blue lace, bra and panties set which left nothing to the imagination, whereas Daphne's athletic and toned body was incased in dark green silk. As Harry stuttered and shuffled nervously on the bed, the girls slowly made their way towards him dragging their hands along his legs and up his torso until they sat on either side of him.

Harry could immediately tell that Hermione was the aggressor in this situation. Daphne had an air of unease and restlessness as she sat beside him, which he quickly latched onto.

"Uhm.. Hermione? What exactly was your idea for my birthday present?" he asked nervously. "I think you two look amazing, but I think whatever you're thinking has Daphne a bit distressed." Harry looked to Daphne and quietly took her hand as a sign of support.

Hermione blushed softly, although she was being quite bold, she was still coming on a bit strong in Daphne's and her own opinion. She decided to answer Harry honestly so he wouldn't get angry.

"Well Harry, remember a few nights ago when you walked in on me?" At Harry's nod she continued slowly. "Well I thought that we might be able to finish what was started that night, seeing as all three of us are now together. Daphne and I were planning on teaching you how to please a girl sexually, and thought we'd be able to pleasure you too."

Harry's blush was palpable as Hermione spoke, but as soon as he heard her idea he immediately wanted to put a stop to it. "Hermione…', he began slowly, "As much as I appreciate that gesture and the fact that you'd trust me with your body like that.. I don't think it would be a good idea to go that far yet. We've only just started dating and I don't want things to get too complicated too quickly."

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes as he spoke and could see that she was slightly hurt by the rejection, however, she understood Harry's opinion and would respect it. Looking to Daphne, Harry noticed a slight hint of relief in her expression and took that as a sign that he was making the right choice.

"Daphne?', he asked softly, 'Were you really wanting to go that far tonight? you looked really nervous."

"To be honest Harry, I wasn't really sure, Hermione and I have, but we're both girls, so I didn't think it was as big of a deal. No boy has ever seen me naked though, and all the boys that have tried to feel me up have gotten a good pounding for trying, so actually letting you, was something I was nervous about."

Daphne laid down next to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder as she spoke, cuddling up to him and giving a sigh of relief. Looking back to Hermione, Harry could tell that she still felt a bit hurt by the whole thing, so taking her hand he smiled up at her and pulled her down to him, until he could give her a proper kiss.

"Hermione, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing yet. Let's just enjoy the relationship we're starting now and things will happen when they should."

"No, Harry, I'm sorry.' Said Hermione softly, 'I've been pushing you too much, and wasn't really thinking about what you'd be comfortable with. And Daphne, I'm sorry if I pushed you into anything too. I guess I'm just more randy than I thought." She laughed a bit at her little joke, but still looked apologetic, so Harry and Daphne both pulled her down to the bed to lay beside them laughing as they did so.

"Hermione, don't worry, I just don't want our relationship to crumble because we moved to fast. How about you two just sleep in here tonight and wear exactly what you're wearing now. It's quite sexy on you two." Harry said winking. As the three started to drift off, suddenly Daphne jumped up and ran through the bathroom to Hermione's room all the while shouting obscenities into the air.

"Daphne? What's wrong? what are you doing? asked Harry and Hermione.

Daphne came back into the room, completely dressed and looking frantic. "I'm so sorry! I forgot, you two are leaving for France tomorrow morning and I wasn't supposed to be sleeping over! My dad is going to kill me for coming home this late.' Quickly, Daphne rushed over and gave a searing kiss to both her Boyfriend and girlfriend, before stopping to take a breath. "I'm so sorry you two, but I have to go. Happy Birthday Harry, since our surprise didn't work out too well, I'll get you a proper gift for when you return from France okay?, Goodnight, have fun on your trip." After hugging them both, and another chaste kiss, Daphne flew out the door to the living room and floo'd home. Knowing the night was well and truly over, Hermione began to get up out of the bed, but Harry held her back.

"Stay." He said as she lay down again. "Thank you for today Hermione, it meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome Harry, Happy Birthday. Now come on, let's get some sleep, we've got to get up early to catch our flight." The two teens fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms, unaware that two sets of eyes caught them at that moment.

The next morning, the entire Granger household was in an uproar. The two elder Grangers were busy getting the house in order and getting other dentists to deal with their practice, while Harry and Hermione packed everything they would need for the trip into carry-ons with a few well placed packing and shrinking charms. Hermione chose to wear a plain, jeans and worn t-shirt combo for the flight. Harry was wearing a pair of his new jeans and a black polo which Hermione had picked out for him.

Hermione kept mentioning that she didn't need to dress well today seeing as they were just getting a short flight and as Harry was already her boyfriend she didn't need to impress. Harry kept laughing, and saying that, even if Hermione had decided to wear Dobby's pillowcase, her looks would still catch his eye. Those comments earned him more than a few boyfriend points and a few snogs as well.

As everybody piled into the taxi to the airport, Harry was a bouncing ball of energy. Not only had he not been out of the UK before, he had barely been outside Little Whinging, if you didn't count Hogwarts or the Burrow. All the way to the airport Harry was wired with anticipation for the flight and the beaches of France, before Hermione stole his attention by kissing him soundly, figuring it would get him to calm down and focus on something else. Once at the airport they realized that not all four of the seats were together on the plane, so it was decided that Michael and Harry would sit together to have some 'guy time' as Michael called it, and Hermione and Jean would have some time to themselves as well. Harry looked on in awe through the windows as he saw the massive planes landing, and taking off, soaking in everything about the Airport and the fact that he was actually going on his first vacation, the day after his first Birthday party.

As the group boarded the plane and took off, Hermione was taken completely by surprise when her mother instantly started a serious discussion with her.

"Hermione, I'm going to be blunt, did anything happen between you and Harry last night?" She asked quietly.

Hermione was confused for a moment before blushing softly and quickly tried to reassure her mother. "Mum no, nothing happened between us last night. Why do you ask?" She said, trying to feign innocence.

"Because your father and I saw you sleeping in his bed last night wearing nothing but some almost see through knickers.." she said pointedly, not once looking away from Hermione's face. "I can understand you sharing the bed on the night of his birthday, but what you were wearing made us think something else happened. Where did you even get knickers like that? I know we didn't buy them for you."

Hermione was fidgeting now wondering how to explain things, she'd been caught out and it seemed as if her mother was quite upset about the scene despite her calm demeanour. "Well… I bought the knickers the day we went out with Dora, she bought some for a guy she's seeing right now, so I figured i could get some in case Harry went along with mine and Daphne's plan. Last night, Daphne and I tried to take things a bit further than either of them were comfortable with really… But Harry's a gentleman, and reasoned out that we shouldn't go so fast, which I now, whole heartedly agree with. So instead of our original idea, we decided that we would just go to sleep. I was going to go change but Harry held me back."

"So you tried to push them again sweetie?', Jean pinched the bridge of her nose before looking back to her daughter. "I told you a few days ago to just pull back a bit Hermione, you don't want to scare Harry off, or Daphne for that matter." Hermione nodded in understanding and gave her mother a one armed hug.

"I know mum, and I realized that last night, so we're going to slow things down from now on. You were right. I'm almost 15, Daphne is 15 later this year and Harry is 14. We shouldn't be rushing to grow up to fast, we've got lots of time still." She smiled at her mum, and Jean smiled back. Meanwhile, Harry and Michael were having a conversation of their own.

"So Harry,' Michael began amicably, 'how are you enjoying your summer so far? You and Hermione didn't get up to anything too bad while we were away did you?" He asked suspiciously.

"No sir, nothing bad, Hermione just showed me around the neighbourhood with Katie and taught me to swim. Other than that, most of the time you were away I was in the hospital. In either case it still beats my last few summers. Between being locked in my room, barely being fed and having misguided house elves stealing my mail, there really hasn't been anything to look forward to during summer vacations until this year." Harry looked away from Michael as he said the last part, internally berating himself for that slip of the tongue.

Michael had to organize his thoughts for a moment after that revelation, gathering his wits and trying to sound as sincere as possible he turned to Harry slowly. "Sorry Harry, but did you just say that you've barely been fed and locked in your room? Why would your Aunt and Uncle do something like that?" He was genuinely concerned for Harry as he looked at him.

"To be honest Mr. Granger, this is a topic that's a bit sensitive and there are things that I haven't even told Hermione before, so do you think we could put that talk off until I've at least told her?" Harry was really hoping he could get out of this one, this was a topic that he would really rather not talk about and on a short flight, with his girlfriends father was not the ideal place to discuss it.

"Of course Harry, that's understandable. I'm not going to pressure you to talk about things, I'm just concerned. Now as to another topic. Why, may I ask, was my daughter sleeping in your bed last night wearing almost see through knickers?" He said with a smirk lining his face. Harry couldn't help but blush at this and began to stutter through an explanation.

"Well… ahh… you see, she… uh.. kind of.." before Harry could make a further fool of himself, Michael stopped him with a hearty laugh.

"Harry it's alright. Jean and I pretty much concluded that it was Hermione's idea last night when we saw you two together. A sort of "Birthday snuggle" or some such I'm guessing?' Harry nodded, to embarrassed at being caught out to speak. "Well don't worry, we both know what Hermione is like. But Harry, I'm telling you now, I'm looking to you to protect my daughter. There are ten months of the year when our daughter is at that school without us, and although she's growing up and can take care of herself, we still worry. So please look after her, and if you hurt her, Jean and I will make you pay for it. is that clear?"

Harry choked back his worry and met Michael's eyes. "Mr. Granger, you have nothing to worry about, I would never willingly do something to hurt Hermione or our friendship, she's too important to me to do that. I will look out for her at school as well, although, to be honest, Hermione can be pretty scary by herself if you get her riled up. She punched Draco Malfoy in the face last year after he made fun of her. I think after that people pretty much decided not to bug her anymore." Harry laughed a little at the memory and so did Michael, lightening the mood and making the rest of the plane trip more enjoyable.


	12. An Unforgettable Vacation part 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry this took such a long time to get out, I realize many people probably gave up on this story. I've just been dealing with a lot of things in my life for the past year and it's been hard to find time to write. Just telling you now, It will probably be a few months before the next chapter is out as well. trying to figure out the timeline and how things will change from book 4 in the next few chapters so please bear with me. Thank you to all who keep reading this story, I appreciate the support and constructive criticisms. and thanks to MariusDarkwolf and a few others who have retroactively been beta'ing my story as it goes. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Founders Riddle<strong>

**Chapter 12: An Unforgettable Vacation Part 2**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx Ministry of Magic, August 4th, 1994

Four sets of shoes broke the silence of the ministries hallways as they marched towards towering black metal doors of the Wizengamot courtroom. The set concentration in the groups expressions, showing just how determined they were to have their voices heard.

As the Doors opened, a hush fell over all those assembled, their faces ashen as the group took their seats in the courtroom. The din soon lifted as Cornelius Fudge got to his feet, his face purpling in fury, **"Auror's!"** he roared, **"Sirius Black has come out of hiding and is in this courtroom, Arrest him now! Give him to the Dementors!" **

Nothing happened after Fudge's pronouncement, so little in fact that it caused some of those assembled to chuckle quietly to themselves at Fudges attempt to go beyond his duties as minister. One person, not taking this as something to disregard, was Amelia Bones. Immediately after his outburst Amelia was right back on her feet, and starring down the Minister with a glare that could kill. As the chuckling and giggling died down Amelia made her presence known as she said in a soft, commanding tone, that brooked no argument.

"Cornelius, This is the second time I have told you that Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges and has been completely exhonerated. I have also told you not to overstep your bounds. I am the head of Law Enforcement, and I will be the one to issue orders to my Aurors. **NOW SIT DOWN YOU POMPOUS OLD FOOL!**"

With her tirade complete, Amelia once again took her seat, daring Fudge to say something to further embarrass himself.

As the Wizengamot was called to order, the first order of business was the ascension of the seats, which allowed the new members of the governing body to take their previously empty seats. Luckily today only had two candidates… Sirius Black and Harry Potter, (Andromeda Tonks by Proxy). The head clerk first called Sirius up to the podium to take his oaths. This portion was overseen by the acting chief Warlock, as Dumbledore had lost the position due to the charges against him. He had only stayed the arrest due to his position as Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, but had been booted as chief warlock the next day.

As Harry's name was called Dumbledore rose from his seat behind Fudge to protest. "This body does not recognize Harry Potter's right to take the Potter seat at this time, he is too young and must wait until his age of majority." Dumbledore said imperiously as he looked on.

At this the acting Chief Warlock took charge, "Dumbledore, Sit Down!" he stated ominously. "Mr. Potter was sent a letter a day before his birthday detailing his titles and his ascension to his seats. Furthermore, Albus, Harry is not only taking the Potter seat today he is also taking the Peverell and Slytherin seats as per his rights under our own laws. Many of which, you wrote.' Dumbledore looked ashen at that last statement, his usually calm demeanour non-existent in light of the new information. 'Now as I was saying..' stated the A.C.W, 'I believe that Mr. Potter has appointed a proxy for his seats until his majority. Please come forward now and declare yourself."

"I am Andromeda Tonks, nee Black. Former Proxy holder of the House Black Seat, and legal guardian of Harry James Potter.' Said Andromeda, walking to the podium. "I come on behalf of my adoptive son to claim his seats in Proxy until he comes of age.' The formality of her speech was not lost on anybody. You only had to be formal when claiming a seat of high importance, or of a dying line. In this Case, Andromeda was doing both.

The acting Chief Warlock nodded and Spoke. "Andromeda Tonks nee Black, You have already taken your binding oaths to this body. Go now and claim the seats which you will now hold in proxy until his lord Slytherin, Harry James Potter is of rightful age to take them from you."

Andromeda and Sirius took their seats Side by side in a section reserved for ancient houses. Seated alongside Amelia and Orwell they were also up with the Longbottoms, the Notts and a few other truly old families. After the drama of the first ten minutes, the rest of the Wizengamot session held no further surprises other than Albus Dumbledore being cowed by the four Ancient and Noble Houses, something which hadn't been seen in living memory.

, France. August 

Harry was basking in paradise. Currently, he was lying on the back patio of a spacious chateau in the south of france, with the sun blaring down on him and a cold drink held in his hand. The past week had been amazing to the teen, who, until this summer had never been on a real vacation. So he had taken advantage of every moment of sun, relaxation, and peace he could get. It also didn't hurt that Hermione was constantly wearing next to nothing while lounging by the pool or even just walking about the chateau.

Harry was startled out of his dreamlike state by a loud 'POP' and 'Crash' coming from right beside him. Looking towards the source of the noise, Harry was surprised to see a plait of sandy brown hair on an athletic frame, only covered in a micro bikini. Not recognizing the look of the young girl, Harry instantly had his wand out and trained at the girls back, ready to hex her if she posed a threat. It was only after she turned around that Harry recognized the mousy face and almond eyes.

"Nymph? What are you doing here? you scared me half to death!" he said, surprised by the sudden intrusion.

Nymphadora just smiled and looked to her new adoptive brother. "What?' she said teasingly, 'I can't pop in to see how my new little bro is doing on his vacation?"

Harry looked at her as if she were mad, but after a moment gave it up and laughed softly at her antics. "Do you intend to stay a while or are you just checking up on me?" he asked, chuckling. 'I just ask because I know Hermione really likes us having some alone time."

Tonks got a mischievous look on her face as Harry blushed, realizing what he'd just said. "Trust me Harry, I won't get in the way of your 'alone time' with Hermione. However, I've never been to France and I wanted to come see what the weather was like. Which, I must say, is very beautiful by the looks of it. I may have to get a nice, full body tan later." She said, winking at Harry, who was now gaping open mouthed at his adoptive sister.

Harry was given a reprieve of sorts, as, at that moment, Hermione decided to make her way outside with a couple of drinks in hand. "Tonks? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised by the unexpected guest.

"Oh, I was just telling Harry here, that due to the nice weather here, I intend to get an all over tan while I visit with you two…' She said with a conspiratorial wink to the younger girl. 'Although, I think that last comment pretty much fried his brain.'

Hermione laughed uproariously at the look on Harry's face, complimenting Tonks on getting Harry that flustered.

"that's a good thought Tonks.' Said Hermione softly. 'We're actually going to the nude beach in a couple days. You're welcome to join us when we go, I know my parents would love to get to know you better, and to be honest, despite you now being his adoptive sister, I'm sure Harry is already imagining you naked with an all over tan.'

"Hey!,' Harry shouted indignantly. 'That's not fair, why is it all of a sudden, 'Pick-on-Harry' day?"

Both girls laughed at Harry's outburst and finally let the matter rest. After relaxing and chatting for a while in the warm sun all parties agreed that the best bet was to get in the pool and cool off, which they did, by way of Tonks literally throwing Harry into the deep end of the pool, while both girls daintily walked down the stairs of the shallow end.

Manor, August 9th, 

"Daphne, Can you come in here please." Orwell called out of the living room. He had been trying to work himself up to this conversation for some time, and now knowing that Daphne and Harry were not only friends at this point but dating as well, he felt better of his chances for this to go well.

"Yes daddy?" Said Daphne timidly as she walked into the room. She sat demurely across from her father as he smiled at her, reassuring her that the conversation would be about happier subjects.

"Daphne,' he began slowly, calming his nerves. 'I wanted to talk to you about something, I think you've suspected for a long time… It's about the betrothal contract we drew up for you. Specifically, who you are betrothed to, and what it would mean for the future.

Daphne had been dreading this. She knew, for a long time that a betrothal had been in place, she was just hoping that there may be ways around it, and that it wasn't to somebody like Nott, or Zabini. Her best hope was that it was to Harry but she figured that it may not have even been an option, especially with Harry's Parents dying when he was so young.

"Daphne honey, the thing is, the terms of the betrothal contract are supposed to start within the next year. The boy in question will be made aware of this as well so I wanted to make sure you were prepared for it.

As to the terms; You are slated to take on the title of Lady Greengrass, and therefore you will not be taking this man's last name, he may give you another title if he wishes, however the Head of House Greengrass position will always take precedence. Secondly, any heirs you bear will take the name of Greengrass as well. I'm sure you're aware that being of an Ancient and Noble house, it is expected that the family line continues.' Daphne nodded at this, a determined set to her eyes. 'The last bit, is the part that I think you will be very happy about…. The boy in question is your current boyfriend, Harry Potter."

Orwell grinned widely as Daphne squealed in happiness. He figured that would make her happy. When she was born, Orwell had offers from every prominent wizarding family in britain for her hand, but knew that some of those families had dark connections that he wanted to keep the Greengrass family away from. So, before they had too many offers they approached the Potters, who were expecting a son by mid-summer.

"Daddy, thank you.!' Daphne said as she gave her father a hug. 'You have no idea how scared I was that you'd try to marry me off to somebody like Malfoy or Nott." A shiver ran down her spine as that thought ran through her.

"Why would I do that to my daughter? we all know those families are swine." He says harshly, turning his chair to look at a photograph of his family that sat upon his desk. "When Harry gets back from their vacation, we'll have to sit down with him and discuss what's needed in this betrothal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxAntibes, France,

Harry was nervous. Well to be fair he was shaking uncontrollably with nerves at the prospect of going to the nude beach. Oh, he knew, that if he wasn't comfortable with it, he didn't need to completely strip down, but he also knew that not only would Hermione be taking everything off, but her parents and Nymph would be as well. Not to mention most other patrons of the beach.

He was beginning to rethink the entire trip, when Hermione entered the room wearing a modest t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, not looking even the slightest bit bushy, as it usually does.

"Harry?' she questioned. 'Are you ready to go? Mum and Dad want to leave soon." She comes to stand beside him and gives him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

In public this is as far as they'd let their passions go since their talk on the night of Harry's birthday. In private however, during their 'alone time', Harry had allowed things to progress to intense kisses and some light touches anywhere they could get their hands; which Hermione found both frustrating and pleasurable at the same time. Her hope was that by the end of the vacation, they could develop things a bit further so she could actually feel satisfied.

"Yeah, I'm ready.' Harry said softly. 'I'm not going to lie though Hermione, I'm not sure I'll be comfortable being completely naked around so many people. Do you think you could understand if I stay dressed at the beach?" He asked nervously.

Hermione laughed lightly and gave Harry another kiss.

"It's fine Harry, not everybody is comfortable being that exposed. Just as long as you know that my parents and I, are completely at ease being naked, and Nymph is going to be there too. Do you mind that other guys will see me naked Harry?' she asked shyly. 'It is a nude beach, so other people may look at me. I'm used to it, since we've gone before, but you're my boyfriend now so I don't want you getting jealous."

"Hermione.' Harry said, with a smile and a hug. 'I won't be jealous, I'll be seeing you too, and I trust you, so I know you wouldn't take anyone's advances seriously. To be honest, If guys didn't look at you I'd think they were insane. You're beautiful 'Mione, and everyone knows it."

That pronouncement earned him a rather passion filled kiss which sent both teenagers onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

The trip to the beach had been great thus far. Despite Harry's nervousness, he was enjoying the sun and the water immensely, and if he was honest with himself seeing so many naked women around was something that he couldn't help but be aroused by. Hermione and Nymph, had stripped off almost immediately after reaching the beach. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had a more sedate pace, but ultimately, they too ended up lounging naked on the beach. It seemed only Harry and a handful of others on the beach had decided to stay dressed. After swimming in the ocean for an hour or so with Hermione and Nymph, Harry finally went back to their spot on the beach and laid on a towel to get some sun. Nymph had already started on a great tan at the Chateau, but now was trying to make it an all over tan in the Mediterranean sun.

Harry had to admit, Nymph really was a beautiful woman. Curves in all the right places, a pretty face, piercing eyes, firm breasts and a toned arse that any man would drool over. The only thing that Harry had to wonder about, is if it was Nymphs natural form, or her using her metamorph abilities to look that way. Looking over to his other side, Harry looked at Hermione and really took in her body in the light. Hermione was already tanned all over, tanning topless at the Chateau the first few days of the trip. Mainly just to get Harry used to the idea of casual nudity, but the tan was an added benefit. Her breasts seemed perkier than when he had seen them that night in her bedroom, maybe due to her body still developing or maybe just due to tricks of the light. In either case, Harry deemed them perfect and hoped they wouldn't change much in the next few years. Aside from her breasts, Hermione had, in Harry's opinion, a perfect body. She wasn't athletically thin and muscular like Nymph was, but she was in no way fat, more lean and healthy looking, much like a healthy fifteen year old girl should look. Harry looked at her and smiled as she relaxed on her towel, eyes looking up at the clear blue sky, and a smile on her face. After staring for a good five minutes, Harry was broken out of his reverie by a persistent hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?,' he questioned as he tried to organize his thoughts. 'Nymph, what is it? I was enjoying relaxing there." He said exasperated at the interruption of his ogling.

"Oh, I'm well aware of how much you're enjoying it Harry." She said mischievously, looking towards his swim trunks which were very tight at the front. "However, I have to question if you're truly relaxed, because at least one part of you is stiff as a board." She slowly and deliberately ran her hand up the top of Harry's thigh, which just made the situation worse. "You know Harry, you do have a girlfriend now, if you let her she could help you really relax.. make that monster go down a bit." Nymph winked at Harry, which, combined with the conversation and her hand on his leg, very close to that area, made him turn beet red, and shiver with anxious excitement.

"Nymph! come on, you know we're not there yet! Are you trying to freak me out here?" Harry said loudly, backing away from her probing finger. His outburst, however, notified Hermione of the conversation and caused her to look at them questioningly.

"What's going on you two?' she asked warily. 'Harry, why did you yell like that? I was trying to relax." Hermione put on her best pouty face and placed a hand on her hip while laying on her side facing the other two.

"Oh it's nothing Hermione.' Nymph said offhandedly. 'Harry here is just embarrassed, because I caught him looking at his naked girlfriend and getting a hard on. Told him he should just ask you to help him relieve it, since you two are together now. I think he took offence to that." She stated, with a thoughtful expression on her face, although her eyes were alight with mirth.

"Wow, Harry,' Hermione said, now noticing Harry's predicament. 'That actually looks quite painful, does it always get that stiff? it seems to be sticking straight up in your trunks." Hermione was beginning to go into full inquisitive student mode, as Harry called it, and he knew that she'd want to learn everything she could about the subject. In this case, Harry's erection. So to preserve his modesty and deflate the situation, Harry tried to interject.

"Hermione, really, it's fine. It'll go down by itself. I just thought you looked so beautiful lying there…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Hermione launched herself from her position, to straddle Harry and kiss him within an inch of his life. Unfortunately for Harry this action just compounded Harry's problem. Now, not only was he kissing his girlfriend, on the beach. But she was naked and sitting directly on his hard on, only separated by the thin fabric of his swim trunks. In addition to that, during the kiss his hands began to brush a lot of naked skin on his girlfriends body. Hermione moaned loudly as the kiss ended feeling Harry's member rubbing between her legs, but realized they were in public, so she stopped moving and instead just lay on Harry's chest content at the contact.

"Harry,' she said quietly. 'Just so you know, when we get back, I will be taking care of this for you." Hermione accentuated her words by rubbing against him once again. " I'm not going to do anything here… there's too many people around, but in private, I want to show you how much I trust you, and want you. And I want you to trust me. Is that alright Harry? I think we can start moving forward, and being more physical in our relationship now."

Instead of Answering, Harry just captured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss. He was too worked up now to argue with her about waiting and moving slower, there were still things he wasn't ready for but he did say he would allow things to progress naturally. And at this point it seemed pretty natural to be lying with Hermione like this.

The rest of the day was enjoyed by all, at the beach. After an amazing meal at a local restaurant the group headed back to the chateau, where Hermione made good on her promise. Harry enjoyed the rest of the trip immensely and was saddened when it had to end a week later, when they made the trip back to england. Since that day on the beach, Harry and Hermione had been much more open with their relationship and were both hoping to bring Daphne up to that level of intimacy once they returned.


	13. Propositions and Ultimatums

**AN:/ Alright everybody, i know I haven't written anything in a long time and this is a short chapter, however life has not been easy lately. I've been dealing with many personal issues and have been attempting to get my life and career in order. I'm trying to write the next chapter now, where we finally get back to Hogwarts. Hopefully i'll be finished with that soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Founders Riddle<strong>

**Chapter 13: Propositions and Ultimatums**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hazelwood, Greater London. August 16th xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Daphne was a nervous wreck. It's been two weeks since she's seen her boyfriend and girlfriend, and after today, she was genuinely worried that one or both of them would cease to be in a relationship with her. Daphne was not as naive as many people thought, she was sheltered, but she could pick up on small cues from people that generally told her about their character. That alone, is why she never associated with Malfoy or his ilk. It was this sense that told her, the whole business of the betrothal and having to finally come out to her parents as bi-sexual, could very well lead to disaster for all involved.

As she walked down the street towards the Grangers home, her mother and father flanking her on either side, it was these thoughts which had her searching for an easy escape route should things fall apart. As they walked up the drive, Daphne suddenly realized that they had come to the house in muggle fashion, instead of just flooing over as they usually would. Unfortunately Daphne had no time to dwell on this as her father had already knocked on the door. In no time at all, the door opened to the smiling face of Jean Granger, looking tanned and happy.

"Orwell, Aeryn! It's so good to see you.' She said enthusiastically. 'Please, come in, come in. Harry's just packing his things, so he can go to the Tonks' for the rest of the summer. Hermione's up there helping, if you want to join them Daphne." Jean finally took a look at the Greengrass' , noticing with a bit of trepidation that all of them looked somewhat serious, even through their smiles.

"Is everything alright Orwell? Nothing Happened while we were gone I hope?" She asked slowly.

Orwell smiled a bit wider to show nothing was amiss, easing Jeans' worries slightly.

"Thank you for the warm welcome Jean, I'm sorry to drop in unannounced but would it be alright if the three of us had a word with Harry in private?' He said gently, 'There are some important matters we need to discuss before the end of the summer and we figured now would be the best time."

"Of course Orwell, I can't very well keep you from speaking to him." Standing in the foyer, Jean called quickly. "Harry! Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass are here to speak to you darling, could you come down."

Within moments Harry and Hermione came bounding down the stairs and headed straight for Daphne, enveloping her in a multidirectional hug and kiss. All three teens were immediately consumed in their own discussion of the returnees tans and of how much each of them missed the other. Just as Hermione gave Daphne a rather forceful kiss in front of everybody, the teens were wrenched from their chatter and passions, by a booming clearing of the throat.

"Ms. Granger… why, may I ask, are you kissing my daughter in that manner?' Asked Orwell sternly. 'I hardly find that to be proper behaviour of a young lady."

Both Daphne's and Hermione's faces went white at the implications of that statement. Daphne still hadn't told her parents of her sexual orientation, or her unorthodox relationship with the two other teens. As it was, they had been caught out, therefore making it ridiculous to even try to get out of this bind they were in. So to spare Hermione the humiliation of having to disclose the information, Daphne stepped in front of the group and faced her father directly.

"I'm sorry daddy,' she said softly, 'I meant to tell you a couple weeks ago but with our discussions and with Harry and Hermione being away, I couldn't find the courage to say anything." Daphne glanced down at the floor as she spoke, looking almost ashamed, but in reality just trying to control her nerves.

"And what is it that you wanted to tell us Daphne?" Aeryn asked lightly, encouraging her to say what she needed to say.

"Well mum, Daddy, you see… Harry.. well, he isn't the only person I'm in a relationship with. I was actually dating Hermione first. When we realized that both of us had feelings for Harry as well, we decided to make it a three person relationship. So we're all seeing each other and that's how we intend to live our lives.' Daphne had become increasingly confident as she spoke, but after her pronouncement, the room had become deathly quiet. 'Mum, dad? are you going to say anything?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Aeryn was the first to recover her faculties. "Darling, you know that in our society, two women or two men being in a relationship is never received very well. I know this kind of thing would be completely your decision, but I don't really want to see you get ridiculed or hurt because of something like this. Hermione dear, know that we aren't saying anything bad about you. I just want Daphne to be safe."

During the whole exchange, Hermione had been tearing up as she believed everybody would side with Mrs. Greengrass, she didn't want to lose her relationship with Daphne, especially now as things were starting to progress. So before anyone could say another word Hermione ran up the stairs with one hand over her mouth, trying to choke back the sobs. Both Harry and Daphne tried to go up after her but were held back by Jean.

"I'll talk to her don't worry, you four just go have your talk alright." she said softly as she padded up the stairs after Hermione. Her daughter may be the brightest witch of her age, and more than likely the most intelligent teen in Britain, however she frequently let her emotions get the better of her. Hopefully she could calm Hermione down before she worked herself into a right state and thought she wasn't good enough for the others.

Harry and Daphne followed the Greengrass' into the living room where they all sat in a stony silence. Daphne was almost seething at her mother for upsetting Hermione, Harry was angry, but more-so he was questioning what this was really all about.

Orwell began as it was obvious that this could quickly become a rather heated row between mother and daughter.

"Daphne, sweetheart. I'm sorry if what your mother said upset you, or Hermione, she does however have a point. That type of relationship does not happen in our society, it may be different for the muggles but being part of a noble family.."

"Daddy, just stop please.' Daphne said with a hint of venom in her voice. 'It is our relationship and it will not change. I understand that our society frowns on it, however I don't see the difference between this and a high-ranking member of society having two wives for the sake of continuing a witches family line. You've already stated that I have to carry on the Greengrass name, so there's really no problem here."

Before the Greengrass' could retaliate with their own remarks Harry decided he'd had enough banter and asked what he'd wanted to since this meeting had started.

"Mr. Greengrass, I'm sorry to interrupt but what is this meeting about? So far all I have heard is our relationship with Hermione being attacked and you questioning your own daughters feelings. I'm sorry if that's brash, but I'd like to know why I'm here right now."

"Harry,' Aeryn said quietly, 'we never meant to make anybody feel bad, but this is a shock to us. Neither Orwell or myself knew that Daphne liked women in a romantic way.' She looked towards Daphne smiling, trying to show her sincerity. 'As to why we wanted to speak with you, it is about a marriage contract that was written up when you were born, between Daphne and yourself. This coming year, Daphne and yourself were supposed to start your courtship of each other, so that you could marry on your seventeenth birthday."

"Before you ask Harry,' Orwell said, noticing the boy's distress. 'Your mother and father did agree to this contract, however it is only binding if you and Daphne both agree to the terms and are willing to go through with it. I was happy when I found out that you two were already together, as it made the question of your willingness to enter into the relationship rather pointless. The problem now arises with Daphne's revelation that Hermione is also a part of this."

Harry was stunned to say the least. Not only had his parents entered him into a marriage contract, but it turned out to be with his current girlfriend. He didn't know how to feel about it. On the one hand, it just solidified his relationship with Daphne, but on the other, it was forcing him to marry someone, and was completely leaving out Hermione.

"If we agreed to this, what would happen with Hermione?' Harry asked slowly, 'although I think it would be great to be betrothed to daph, I don't think Hermione should be left out. we agreed that the three of us would be together, and I don't feel like going back on my word."

Orwell looked at him carefully before responding, Harry wasn't about to change his mind and the two adults were already treading a thin line with Daphne.

"Harry. As Daphne said earlier, one of the clauses in the betrothal contract is that Daphne has to carry on the Greengrass name which means that at the very least the first son that she has must be a Greengrass. As one of the four ancient and noble families, there must always be an heir to the family name. What this means for you Harry, is that in many instances the man would take another wife so that your family name may carry on as well. Where your situation is unique is, both you and Daphne have a relationship with Hermione; most families would have one wife in one wing of the house and the second on the opposite end so that they never interacted. Think of it as the man having two separate families, and the women having to vie for his attention."

"So you're saying that, if all three of us were dating, nobody would think anything of it because we're from the ancient houses and have to carry on our family names?" Harry asked speculatively. The notion seemed a bit odd to him, that people would be against two women being together, but it is apparently normal for men to take more than one wife and have them fight for attention.

"Not quite Harry,' said Aeryn soberly. "Our society is used to people taking more than one wife when they are high ranking members of our world or in the old families. However when in comes to homosexuality they can still be very crude and mean about it. If you two are serious about your current relationship, I'd recommend just keeping Daphne's and Hermione's relationship confined to your private lives. I don't want to see any of you being hurt or attacked because of how you all feel."

Harry sat in silence for a few moments while he digested the information he was just told. He gathered his bearings and looked towards his would be betrothed.

"Daph? What do you think of all this? do you want to go through with the betrothal contract?

"Yes Harry I do. I think it would be great, don't you? we already know that we like each other, and this would keep me away from the scum like Malfoy and Nott… They all know you can't do anything when a girl is betrothed. It keeps us protected from things like potions and people who want to marry us off for our name or power. The only problem at the moment is that if we agree to the betrothal, Hermione will have to have one as well if we all want to be together, so that people don't think you're cheating on me when you're with her."

"I think we've taken up enough time today,' said Orwell tiredly. 'I think you three need to talk this over and figure out what you want to do before the new school year."

With that, the four got up and the Greengrass' left through the floo, while Daphne and Harry went upstairs to finish packing and talk with Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx


	14. A mind Full of Doubts

_**A/N: Hi everybody, I realize this has take a very long time to update but I have to say this has been a horrible year for me. just in the last few months I was badly sick with a virus for over a month and right when I was recovering from that I ended up getting run over by a car, putting me in the hospital with a fractured ankle and rib. along with a host of other small injuries on my right side. I am recovering slowly but I decided to try to start writing again since I have a lot of time right now that I'm just lying down resting my foot. **_

_** In terms of this story, in the last chapter I stated that this would be the chapter they return to hogwarts but that's not happening yet. It's a shorter chapter at just over 4,000 words. But hopefully it will get the ball rolling again for me to write more. I still know where I want to go with the story and this is just helping it get there. hope you enjoy.** _

* * *

><p><strong>The Founders Riddle<strong>

**Chapter 14: A mind full of doubts**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hermione's Room, August 16th xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione had been crying ever since she entered her room. Jean had been in for a little while to hear Hermione's worries and calm her down before she made any rash assumptions, but ultimately Hermione wanted to be on her own.

It was a short time later that Harry and Daphne reappeared to finish packing Harry's things, however before they got to that, they felt it was important to bring Hermione up to speed with the recent developments.

Daphne was the first to make a move as she headed straight for Hermione and caught her in a searing kiss which held more passion than any other they had shared before, a kiss which left Hermione completely breathless and very red in the face.

"Hermione,' Daphne whispered softly. "That was to show you that no matter what anybody thinks, or what anybody says, I want you, and neither me or Harry are going to let anything tear us apart."

Giving her another soft kiss Daphne helped Hermione to her feet where she was quickly swept up in a fierce hug and kiss from both Harry and Daphne. Hermione looked into the eyes of her best friends and lovers, looking for any sign of insincerity, but found none.

"What about your parents Daphne? With everything they said, I don't want any of us to be ridiculed or targeted." Hermione looked down at her shoes as she said this, not wanting to start crying all over again, but quickly scowled as she heard Harry start laughing.

"Harry, what are you laughing about? I'm really not in the mood for your crap at the moment." She said, quickly losing patience.

"I'm sorry for laughing Hermione, honest.' Said Harry, trying to keep his smirk at bay. 'It's just, look who you're talking to. Saying you don't want us to be targeted is like saying you don't want a bludger to be hit with a bat. I'm probably the biggest target out of all of us, with everything going on in my life the past few years, I doubt yours and Daph's relationship is going to make a big splash. That being said, if it does, you know that Daphne and I love you and we won't allow anybody to do anything to you."

Harry hugged her again and held her back at arms length.

"There is however something we need to talk about Hermione." Harry said solemnly.

Hermione looked warily at her boyfriend before once again taking a seat on the bed. She had a feeling this was not going to be a good conversation.

"Is this about the meeting you just had with Daphne and her parents Harry? what was it about? she asked quietly.

"Basically Hermione,' said Daphne softly, 'My parents have had a betrothal contract written up between Harry and I, pretty much since Harry was born. The contract was supposed to go into effect this coming year so that by seventeen we could marry and carry on our family names. Essentially they want us to sign the contract as soon as possible."

Both Harry and Daphne noticed Hermione's dejected look immediately and quickly tried to squash any negative feelings she may be feeling.

"Hermione, don't think for a second that you don't have a say in this or we're forgetting about you in any way.' Harry emphatically stated. 'Daphne and I have already told her parents that if this is going to happen, you have to be involved as well." Harry looked into her eyes, putting as much compassion and honesty as he could into the stare. "All three of us are in this relationship Hermione, and everybody needs to accept that. There are out clauses in the betrothal contract, so we don't actually have to activate it. Daphne has said that she wants to though. The part that has us debating, is you. If you want to, and your parents approve of it, we could write a betrothal contract for you as well, that way both you and Daphne are protected from now on. If you don't want to be betrothed right now, we could always just tell everyone else to shove off. People will talk, and most of it would probably be pretty rude, but we can try to keep it under control or rise above it. It's up to you Hermione."

Hermione listened intently to Harry's words, compartmentalizing each individual piece of information and dissecting each option to weigh the pro's and con's. When she failed to find a quick and simple solution to her thoughts she grabbed onto Daphne and Harry's hands tightly hoping to gain some support from the action.

"Could I think about this and talk it over with Mum and Dad? I love you both, really I do, I'm just not sure about being in that kind of situation at fifteen years old."

"Take all the time you need Hermione, It's not a decision that can be made lightly, and we'll be here to support you no matter which decision you make." Daphne said, hugging her girlfriend and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks. I'm really going to think hard about this... I want to be sure." Hermione said timidly. She knew explicitly that she didn't want to end her relationship with either of them, but marriage? at their age that was a hard decision to make.

After a soft, loving hug between all three of them, they continued to help Harry pack for his stay at his new family's home. He would be there the last few weeks of the holiday to really get to know the Tonks family and have a sense of what being in their family was really like. He already knew that they wouldn't keep Harry from either of his girlfriends or try to monopolize all of his time which he was grateful for. However he was very excited to spend this time with real family.

After saying their goodbyes and sharing a last few kisses and hugs (even from Mr. and Ms. Granger), Harry was walking into the floo and entering the home of the Tonks family.

Hermione and Daphne stayed at the Grangers that night just holding each other while feeling their soft, feminine skin against each other. Daphne went home the next day to spend time with her sister before they left for school again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx Granger House, Thursday August 18th, 1994 xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione was nervous, It had been two days since she was informed about the betrothal contract and she hadn't spoken to Harry since, and Daphne since the day before. She wanted space to think and make up her own mind but today she figured she'd done enough thinking on her own and decided to bring her parents into the conversation. At the moment She was waiting on her parents to return from work to start the tough conversation ahead, luckily that should be any minute. Hermione was so nervous she repeatedly pulled on the hem of her t-shirt and the waistband of her shorts for some reason feeling very uncomfortable wearing the clothes.

After an intense ten minutes of fidgeting and changing seats in the den, She finally heard the front door opening and her parents sigh with relief at being home from a long day. As they walked in they immediately noticed Hermione on the sofa shifting uncomfortably and raking her hands through her hair. As they walked closer, Hermione looked up at them with a slightly fearful look in her eyes as she spoke to them.

"Mum, Dad, can we talk for a moment. I need your opinion on something and it's really hard for me to talk about it." She asked timidly, not fully meeting their eyes.

The two adult Grangers looked to each other and sat next to Hermione giving her a look of support and comfort. "Of course sweetie,' said Jean softly, 'You know very well you can talk to us about anything. Just tell us what's on your mind and we'll try to help if we can."

Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly and did the same with Michael. Once she calmed herself a bit she decided the best thing to do was just blurt it out as quickly as possible, which she did over the next fifteen minutes going through all the details she knew and how Harry and Daphne felt about the situation and about her. Even telling her parents that they weren't willing to go through with the betrothal if Hermione didn't want it. Michael and Jean glanced at Hermione with sympathetic looks in their eyes before giving her a strong hug at the same time. Jean knew that it was a hard situation to think about and wanted to be as supportive as possible, so taking on the role of speaker she turned Hermione toward her and looked at her meaningfully began to talk.

"Sweetie,' she said softly, 'this is a situation that is really completely up to you. Yes, your father and I will have to sign the contract on your behalf but whether or not you do it is completely up to you. What you need to remember, is that a betrothal is not completely binding; you can opt out if you decide it's not the right thing. It is almost like getting engaged but more based on ceremony and law instead of love. I'm not going to tell you one way or the other what you should do hun, that's up to you. However we will support your decision as long as we know you have thought it through completely and you are assured of your choice."

"Thanks mum, I'm so glad I have you two here for me.' Hermione said crying slightly. 'It makes me so sad for Harry, he never had anyone to support him like this while he was growing up. He was just told he was a freak, and the son of a drunk and a tart." She looked downtrodden after saying that and looked to the ground until her father lifted her chin to look at him.

"Hermione, that may have been his life before Hogwarts, but since then he's had you by his side at all time. And now?, in addition to having you supporting him he has us along with Daphne, his friends, Sirius and the Tonks'. We are his new family Hermione, and no matter what we'll make sure to show him and the rest of them, just as much support and love that we've shown you over the years. He knows now that how he was treated was not his fault and that his 'relatives' were just horrid people who didn't deserve his affection or his tears at his treatment."

Michael spoke with such sincerity and passion that Hermione was openly crying when he finished his thought. She launched herself at him with such force that they fell off the couch onto the floor where Hermione just continued to hug him and tell him how much she loved him. Jean was so moved by this that she began to cry as well as she saw how much they had all grown to love and respect Harry and Hermione as people. She knew that her family would now be complete with a son and daughter-in-law in a few years time. Even if Hermione hadn't made up her mind yet about the betrothal, Jean knew full well that by the time they reached adulthood the trio would get married, betrothal or not.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Tonks House, Friday August 19th, 1994 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry couldn't believe how much his life had changed this summer. He was currently lying in a plush queen sized bed, in his very own room, in a new house with his new family: the Tonks'. Not only was he no longer under the tyranny of the Dursleys, he had a new family, his godfather was a free man, he had two amazing girlfriends and even a possible betrothal.

Over the last couple days he had had a great time really getting to know Andromeda and Ted better. He was already becoming quite close to Nymph, especially since spending time with her and Hermione at the nude beach. She had become the older sister he never had and he had even worked up the nerve to ask her about some aspects of her Metamorphic abilities.

"Hey Nymph?' Harry asked shyly. 'Can I ask you about your Metamorphmagus ability?.. It's so cool and useful. How long did it take for you to learn? I'd love to know how to do it." He asked all this very quickly so it took Nymph a minute to catch up, but once she did she had to giggle a bit at his enthusiasm.

"Sorry little bro. I'd love to tell you I could teach you how to be one, but it's not something you can teach. Metamorphmagi are born not taught. It's an ability that you either have or you don't. As far as I know there aren't that many in the world only about a dozen or so. I found out I could change things about myself very early on in my life and honed the ability very quickly. By the time I was six years old I could change my hair length and colour, as well as my hight. Once I was old enough to go to Hogwarts I could change almost everything about myself at will."

Harry looked at her agape, almost revering her for her ability but disappointed that he'd never be able to do it. As he got over that thought he was reminded of the beach in France and had to ask. "Uh.. Nymph... ', he asked warily. ' sorry if this is rude to ask but, when we were in France at the nude beach... well.. uh.. was that how you.. you know.. really look.. like.. naturally.. or had you altered yourself for the beach?" Harry was blushing profusely by this point but determinedly looked Nymphadora in the eyes as he finished.

Nymph chuckled to herself as she saw the blush and the nervous look on Harry's face. It was adorable to know that he was so bashful about seeing her naked at the beach. "To be honest Harry, at the beach what you saw was my natural figure. You've seen mum, she's very toned and tall. I inherited her looks and her body type. While I was in Hogwarts I stopped being ashamed of my body when I realized that guys would ask me to date them so that they could ask me to change my shape and my body to what they wanted while we were being intimate. I made a promise to myself to never let that happen again. If any guy asks me to change something about myself for their enjoyment, I immediately stop seeing them. If they won't accept me for who I am, and how I really look then they can get lost." She said smiling.

Harry Smiled right back at her. "that's great Nymph, you shouldn't have to change anything about yourself. You're beautiful as you are. And I've seen you naked so I can say that without hesitation." he said, laughing and winking at his new older sister. Not one to be outdone, Nymph teased right back with something she knew would get to Harry.

"So I did turn you on, on our trip then? does Hermione or Daphne know that you were getting hard looking at your naked adoptive sister? Maybe we should all stand naked in front of you and have you tell us who you think is the hottest huh? have you compare our.. attributes, so to speak? what do you think Harry."

Harry was spluttering and muttering incoherently for a minute as she said this and immediately flushed a bright red before muttering a quiet, 'not fair, nymphadora.' before both of them laughed and began a tickle war, which Nymph one due to her ability to change the sensitive spots on her body.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Tonks House, Saturday August 2oth, 1994 xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry stood at the door of the Tonks house early Saturday Morning with a maniacal grin on his face, giddy and chuckling madly, causing Nymph to back away apprehensively from her adoptive brother. Today was the day that The Tonks family was going to get some revenge on the Dursleys and see them thrown out on their overly Large asses and possibly worse. The muggle police investigation had born fruit and had shown the house was not legally theirs. Therefore the police were going to meet Harry and company at the end of the block and serve the Dursleys their notice of eviction. After taking Andromedas hand, Harry felt the strange sensation of being pulled through a small tube before opening his eyes in a narrow alleyway just off of Privet Drive.

After leaving the alley they quickly spotted the police officers that would accompany them to number 4. One was a large man, looking fairly intimidating at 6 feet tall and all muscle under his uniform shirt. His partner was a smaller man who looked to be in his early thirties. This man looked friendlier than the other. He was about 5'8" tall and lean with an obvious amount of muscle but also a sense of calm about him. It was this man that approached them with a smile and a hand extended to shake theirs.

"Ah, perfect. Right on time, excellent. You must be Mr. Potter and his Guardians.' He said cordially to Harry and The Tonks'. 'Glad to meet you finally. I must say, when Amelia brought this case to my attention I was appalled and quite distressed to say the least. My name is Sergeant Breanan, and over there is my partner Constable Parker." The tall officer nodded his head in greeting and smiled slightly which greatly changed the look of his face, making him look much more friendly than previously thought.

After greetings were taken care of and they quickly discussed the procedure to follow, the group began walking down the street all with the intent of seeing the Dursleys punished. Upon reaching number four the group noticed both cars in the drive and the lights on in the den through the window. Officer Breanan knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When nobody answered after two minutes he decided to be less gentle and banged loudly. So loud in fact that a few neighbours peeked out their window to see what the ruckus was about.

The members of the party were not disappointed when they heard the yells from inside of one Vernon Dursley.

"**Blast it all, Who the ruddy hell is banging on OUR door this early on a Saturday!, When I get through with them they'll wish they had never disturbed our peace!" **

As Vernon wrenched open the door the group was met with the form of a small whale with an extremely purple face. It seems that Vernon had gained an unbelievable amount of extra weight during the summer.

"**What the bloody hell do you want!**" he yelled seeing the two officers at his door.

Officer Breanan composed himself visibly before he spoke. He could already tell that this my get worse once they went through with the eviction. "Mr. Vernon Dursley, I presume?" He asked slowly.

"Yes I'm Vernon Dursley, What of it." Vernon spat, still very red in the face.

"Mr. Dursley I am sergeant Breanan of the Surrey police. This is my partner Constable Parker. We are here today to inform you that you have one week to pack your things and move out of this house or charges of theft, misappropriation of funds, and child neglect and abuse will be brought against you, pertaining to your nephew Harry James Potter."

"**WHAT!**', Vernon screamed, turning that famous shade of puce. "**What did that little freak tell you! It's all lies! This is MY HOUSE and I will not be talked to like this!**" He was now getting very close to the officers face and Constable Parker was very near to pulling out his billy club to keep Vernon back.

"Mr. Dursley calm down before I have to restrain you.' Constable Parker said slowly, glaring at the fat man in front of him. 'I'll have Mr. Potter tell you the situation himself, do not, under any circumstances interrupt him, I'll arrest you here and now if you do."

Vernon had already started to deflate at CCSO.* Parkers words and when told he would be arrested if he interrupted he visibly paled and backed up. Looking around, past the officers, he finally noticed Harry with three people he'd never seen before, a middle aged couple standing with hands on Harry's shoulders and a teenage girl. Looking to his hated nephew, Vernon lowered his voice and asked coldly.

"_What is this about boy? why are we being kicked out of our home?_"

Harry looked at his uncle with contempt clear on his face. "To be blunt Uncle Vernon, it's not your home, It legally belongs to me. You were given money every month by Albus Dumbledore for my upkeep and care, since the day he left me here. As it turns out, not only did Albus have no right to decide where I stayed after my parents death, he knowingly went against my parents will to put me here. I was never even supposed to know you existed."

Harry was speaking in a cold, dead voice, which brought chills to everybody present. Years of pent up pain, frustration and anger were seeping into his words and his tone as he spoke. Showing the true measure of disdain he had for the wretch in front of him.

"Because of his kidnapping of me and the fact that the money for my upkeep was taken out of my families vaults, It counts as theft. The misappropriation of funds charge comes from the fact that the money you were given for my care, never was spent on me, it was used to pay for your mortgage. Which means I paid for the house not you. And we all know where the neglect and abuse charges come in. To be honest Uncle Vernon, the officers as well as my new family, who you see standing behind me, would love nothing more than to arrest you now and have you rot in jail for the rest of your lives for your treatment of me. Of course that's after you had been beaten and whipped publicly, so everybody knew how evil you people are. But I'm deciding to be lenient.

Harry paused for a moment then did something nobody expected. " Uncle Vernon, I'm going to give you a choice here. Your first choice is the one you've been given already... Leave this house in the next week, find a new home and never contact me or anyone I know ever again. With this option yes you will have to buy a house on short notice without the aid of those monthly payments you were getting. Your second option is this. I'll allow you to keep the house.' Everybody looked to Harry like he had gone round the bend on this one. They didn't see that coming at all. 'Yes, I'll let you keep living here.. provided you pay back every cent you stole from me. It will basically be like you renting the house from me. From now on you will pay monthly rent. You will be monitored by the police to make sure you do, and if you put another toe out of line in any regard, the charges will be brought against you in full."

Turning to the two officers in front of him Harry smiled and said politely. Sergeant, Constable would you two be willing to search the house and take pictures of my former living conditions. I'll pay you for your time and services. Please pay extra attention to the cupboard under the stairs and the smallest bedroom upstairs you'll know the room by the six locks on the door and the cat-flap they used for giving me food when I was locked in there last summer. That evidence can be used in the neglect and abuse case should they not cooperate with my offer. You have two days to give me an answer Uncle Vernon. we'll send an owl on Tuesday to get your reply." With that Harry and the Tonks family turned around walked to the end of the street and apparated back home, while the two officers went inside to look at what Harry had asked them to. Really wishing that they could arrest the Dursleys after seeing the Cupboard he grew up in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *CCSO stands for Chief Constables' Staff Officer if you didn't know. **

** again I know this chapter is short. but I wanted the Dursley Warning to be punctuated by a stop to the chapter instead of skipping right onto the next scene afterwards.**


	15. Decisions and Heart-to-Hearts

**A/N: Hey Guys. I'm back, I know it's a long time between posts but what can I say. My life is a mess. I know some people are fans of Ron (I am not, not even in the actual books.) so in this Chapter I attempted to give him a bit of a ****reprieve. We'll see how it goes. **

** Finally with the end of this chapter we are at the end of summer vacation and headed back to Hogwarts next time. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Founders Riddle<strong>

**Chapter 15: decisions and Heart-to-Hearts**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Harry's room, August 23rd xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Daphne and Dora, sat on Harry's bed in the early afternoon just enjoying the day. Over the past week things had been slightly tense for the couple and Hermione who had still not contacted them about the betrothal, except to say that she just needed a few more days to sort out her feelings. Harry and Daphne both understood. Harry was still nervous about the betrothal himself, growing up in a society that had not used betrothals and arranged marriages for generations. Daphne, although her society was very used to the idea of betrothals, was well aware that it was a foreign concept to Hermione. So they both decided to give her some space, and would not rush her for an answer.

Over the weekend Dora had been doing her best to get Harry and Daphne to have some fun and forget about the stress. It had been doing wonders for the couple, and the three of them found themselves becoming much more comfortable and at ease around each other. Currently Harry was laying on his back in the middle of the bed with Daphne laying on top of him, her head cushioned on his chest. Dora sat at the foot of the bed facing the two, a conspiratorial grin on her face as she decided to tease the couple a little bit.

"So Harry, Daphne." She said lightly, smiling at the two. "How is the relationship going with you two? I realize that Hermione is a part of it as well, but really Harry and Hermione have had a few years together while you two have only really been together a couple weeks. Do you think it's something that will last?"

Harry looked at Dora as if he had been slapped, while Daphne just blushed lightly and looked at Harry. "To be honest Nymph, I know it's only really been since earlier this summer that Daph and I have been dating but I really like being with both her and Hermione." Harry looked to Daphne and started running his fingers through her hair gently. 'Obviously, Daphne and I aren't as deep into the relationship as me and Hermione, but that's only because we haven't had as much time together. Just in these past few days we've grown much closer than we were before the trip to France and if it keeps going in this direction it won't be long until we're all at the same level."

Daphne was beaming at Harry by the end of his speech and as soon as he stopped talking she planted a highly passionate kiss right on his lips. Dora giggled at the display, before the couple broke apart and blushed. All three smiled and Dora began laughing slightly which raised the eyebrows of the other two in the room.

"Sorry, talking about your relationship just got me thinking about a conversation Harry and I had the other day. Have you guys talked much about the France trip yet and what happened?" She asked them. At their affirmative nods Dora continued. 'Basically Daphne, you know I was there for a few days with them and went to the nude beach. Well the other day Harry and I were talking and he made a comment saying that since he'd already seen me naked that he could say that I was definitely beautiful. Which was very sweet but I had to tease his so I told him that me, you and Hermione should all stand in a line naked and have him compare our attributes and tell us who he thought was the hottest."

Both Daphne and Dora began to giggle at that, as Harry lay there blushing profusely. Before anybody could say anything else, they all heard the phone ringing downstairs, and Andromeda yelling up asking if they wanted Hermione to come through the floo.

Immediately Harry and Daphne bolted up in the bed with big smiles on their faces and asked Andromeda to let her through and ask her to meet them in Harry's room. Within two minutes Dora had snuck out and the three lovers were sharing a passionate kiss to show how much they had missed Hermione in the past week.

As the teens settled in Harry's room, Daphne pushed Hermione onto her back and kissed her until both were red in the face. "Don't do that to us again, okay Hermione.' Daphne whispered softly. ' I love you, but if you keep me and Harry hanging on like that again, I will hex you so bad you won't sit for a week."

Hermione had the decency to blush and look properly chastised after Daphne's comment but knew that Daphne wasn't angry. It was quite obvious to her that Harry and Daphne both missed her a great deal, even though their separation had been pretty short.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys the last few days. I just had a lot to think about and talked it over with my parents"

Harry moved from his place by the door to sit in between his girlfriends and gave Hermione a strong one-armed hug. "Did you decide anything Hermione? or are you still mulling it over in your mind?" he asked patiently. To Harry it didn't matter what Hermione decided, they had already agreed to keep the relationship going between the three of them; The betrothal was just extra protection for her.

"Actually, after discussing it with Mum and Dad we came to a pretty good solution.' Hermione switched to her 'in-control' and serious personality so quickly it gave the other two whiplash by proximity. 'I've decided that I want to go through with the betrothal. However, we'll make some adjustments to the wording of the contract which makes it easy to void it if we wish. And the engagement won't come into effect until we're both out of school. Unlike yours and Daphne's which starts the engagement when Harry turns 16. Sorry Harry, but I don't want to be engaged at 16. That doesn't mean we can't do anything until then though. In France we started moving forward with our relationship and I don't want that progress to end."

Harry and Daphne both smiled; beaming, broad grins, before they both pounced on their betrothed and spent the next half hour making up for a weeks worth of kisses and affection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Burrow, August 23rd xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron was Miserable. Since the debacle at the Grangers on Harry's birthday, the redhead had been alone, bored, and moody. As soon as Ginny got home, hours after Molly and himself, she had instantly gone to Arthur to tell him of the days events. To say he was furious would be an understatement. It was the first time anyone in the family had seen him so riled and it frightened everyone. He had demanded that Molly tell him the truth, demanded she tell him if she had knowingly stolen from Harry. Instead of answering his demand she had screeched herself hoarse and stormed up to her room. Arthur had vowed then and there to find out the truth of the matter and had immediately contacted Gringotts. For the past month he had done nothing but go to work and find out information on what his wife had been doing when he wasn't around to keep an eye on her.

Ron wasn't exempt from his fathers ire however, Ginny had told him everything, including his insults towards Daphne. When Arthur had heard not only what Ron had called her but to whom is was directed he had immediately told Ron to write an apology and start on the housework, which has been his punishment ever since... He still had not sent the letter of apology to Harry and Daphne. Mostly because he hadn't written one. When he heard Fred and George yell for him to get his "mangy, uneducated, useless" butt downstairs for a family meeting, he all but ran down. He didn't want his father to be even more angry at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Weasley Kitchen xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur paced back and forth as Ron took a seat at the table. He immediately noticed that, not only was he the last person to sit down but Bill, Charlie and Percy were all here as well. That worried him, as a family meeting with Every member at home meant that it was serious.

Arthur was obviously getting his bearings before he spoke. At a family meeting only the Head of the family could speak until others were called on. It was tradition. It was Law.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy. I'm sorry I asked you all to take time from work for this but it's important. Bill, I don't know how much you may know of this so here we go.' Arthur straightened up and began to speak in a tone that exuded power and authority, one nobody in the family was used to hearing.

'Last month at Harry Potter's birthday party, which the twins, Ginny and Ron were invited to, Ron and Molly were unceremoniously banished from the house after Molly showed up at the party uninvited. The reason for 'my Wife', He said scathingly looking the room over, 'being unwelcome at the party was the accusation of Molly stealing money from Harry for years and them just finding out about it. According to Ginny; as usual, Ron lost his temper and proceeded to insult not only the oldest Greengrass daughter, but as it turns out, Harry's girlfriend. I don't know what you were thinking Ronald but you never insult people.. especially not a member of an Ancient and Noble house."

Ron was red with frustration at that point and jumped from his seat shouting. "But she's a slytherin Dad. What would Harry be doi-.."

"**SILENCE**", Arthur roared casting a sticking charm to Ron and the Seat so he couldn't get up again.

"I couldn't care less about what house she's in. She's the daughter of one of the most politically influential people in Britain, and YOUR best friends girlfriend. You SHOULD be happy for him if anything. However that's not what this meeting is about.

Molly after your sons idiocy, you should have just left the house to avoid having our house's reputation destroyed. Instead you chose to comment on what the kids were wearing to go swimming, along with insulting Hermione Granger in her own home! How stupid can you be woman? If Harry wasn't with Ms. Greengrass due to their houses having a betrothal contract, I'd bet anything that Harry and Hermione would be dating. For you to insult her in front of Harry, on his Birthday is probably the dumbest thing I've ever heard.

"Ah, Dad?" Charlie piped in quietly, hoping to not provoke Arthurs anger. "As much as I agree that insulting Harry's girlfriend and best friend is idiotic at best, it really doesn't tell us why we're having this meeting, or about the accusations towards mum."

"Right.' Arthur said tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Sorry Charlie, I know you travelled a long way, so lets get to the important parts. Before Molly and Ronald were evicted from the party, The entire group was told, due to Harry's angry outburst that Molly had stolen money from Harry's vaults. At the time it hadn't been confirmed whether the theft was voluntary or made to set us up, due to Dumbledore's involvement in creating a fake account as Harry's "guardian". I've been looking into it. I spoke with the Goblins in Gringotts to assure them that the rest of the family had no idea this was happening. Ginny, thankfully, gave me the letters you Ron, had sent to Harry and Hermione regarding what your mother was saying when Harry was in the hospital. Unfortunately those letters only confirmed some of the information I was given. Molly, obviously you were well aware of where that money came from and had no problems with the idea of stealing from Harry. I can't even express how angry and disappointed in you I am." Arthur fell silent and Molly hung her head as the rest of the family just looked at her with disgust.

Molly' Arthur said suddenly, making the hefty matriarch peer up with a fearful look on her face. 'As of now you are banned from Gringotts for a year. Due to the account being a fake, set up by Dumbledore the Goblins have no basis for charging you with theft and therefore can't give you a much harsher punishment. However they have instilled this ban, which means if you want money to shop you have to ask me, and tell me exactly what you plan to use it for. If you want more money... well.. the only thing I'd suggest is to start working for it.'

Molly looked at him dumbstruck. Her? Working? family Matriarchs just did not do that. It wasn't proper, thank you very much. Arthur hadn't finished talking though so Molly knew to shut up and listen.

"You're lucky this is the extent of the punishment Molly, If the Grangers, Greengrass', Tonks', or Harry himself had gone public with this, I don't know what we would have to do to come back from that...

As for you Ronald, did Harry ever reply to that apology you wrote to him and Daphne?' he asked sternly.

Ron mumbled something under his breath while turning away from the table, but Arthur was not in the mood for games.

"**RONALD BIlIUS WEASLEY**, answer the damn question before I hex you!" Arthurs face had gone as red as his hair and he was glaring daggers at his youngest son. Ron had immediately turned white when Arthur yelled and shrunk away from the man.

"Sorry, Dad... I.. Uh.. never actually wrote an apology to them." He stuttered

"I Told you to do that The night of the Party! Why hasn't it been done yet?"

"I was mad, and I didn't know what to write!" Ron shouted as if that explained everything.

"Get up Ron." Arthur said quietly, his fatigue finally starting to wear on him. After having the sticking charm taken off, Ron slowly stood and faced his father.

"Ron. You are constantly talking about Harry being your best friend but in the couple years I've been hearing of your friendship I've seen no reason to want to be friends with you. Every time something good happens for Harry, or Hermione for that matter, who is also supposed to be your friend, you get jealous and petty. You completely ignore the fact that Harry has grown up with no parents, no friends, and by the looks of him and your story about the bars on his window, I'd say his life with his relatives hasn't been very happy either. No matter how much money somebody has, or what titles they gain. It does not in any way replace family, and the feeling of having somebody care about you. Being his friend, you should be trying to be like family to him, but instead you act like a whinging child, making everything about yourself. Go up to your room, Write that apology, and HOPE that Harry still value's your friendship enough to reply and maybe even forgive your idiocy. Go **NOW!**"

Ron ran up to his room as fast as he could and sent a letter within five minutes. Whether or not Harry would respond or even give the note the time of day didn't matter to Ron, he still sent it. and that alone would keep Arthur from hexing him ten ways from sunday, at least that's what Ron kept saying to himself.

As Ron was running up the stairs Ginny asked if she could go write a letter to luna and Hermione. Arthur let her go and Percy even told her that she could use his new owl Hermes to send the letters as Errol was getting too old to do an adequate job. The twins just got up and left after giving their mother a withering look, which just left the adult Weasleys. Charlie had a few choice words with Molly about honour and integrity, before he too departed, having to catch an international portkey back to the Dragon reserve, since his boss only gave him two days off the reserve and it took half a day of travel with the porkeys. That left Bill, Percy, Molly and Arthur in the kitchen.

Bill ran his hand through his long red hair, which he had pulled out of it's usual ponytail out of frustration. "Mum, do you realize that stealing Harry's money, even if it was unknowingly not only puts a stain on you, but the whole family in the Goblins eyes?" He said rather gruffly. "the only reason I haven't lost my job over this is because Dad went to talk to Maredec in person to set the record straight. Even with dad doing that I was still barred from work and from accessing my vault for almost a week while they were doing their investigation." The look in the eyes of their oldest son as he dressed down his own mother was a bit unnerving to the elder Weasleys, but Arthur knew it had to be said.

"I'm in full agreement with Gringotts decision to ban you for a year mother, and if you ever do something like this again that endangers our careers and lives, I will make sure that nobody associates you as being my mother."

With that Bill left, throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and disappearing to his own home in a blaze of green flame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Tonks Home, August 24th, 1994 11 AM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire Tonks, Granger and Greengrass families were gathered around the table making final adjustments to the betrothal contracts for Harry, Hermione and Daphne. They had finally prepped the Betrothals and worded them in a way that made everybody happy. Harry and Daphne would be getting married the week after Harry's 16th birthday, and Hermione would marry the other two the week after Harry's 18th birthday. Seeing as all three families were fairly wealthy, bride-prices and dowry's did not come into the conversation. The stipulations on the betrothals were simply that the trio would be faithful to each other and if any of them decided to end any one of the relationships, the contracts could be voided. (Not that they expected it to happen.) It was also put into writing that upon their marriage, Daphne would become the Lady Slytherin, and all children thereafter could become heirs to that line. While Hermione would become the Lady Potter upon marriage and would hold that line.

As they finally signed all their names on the contracts with a Gringotts blood quill, everybody in the room turned their head as a loud "THUMP" was heard at the kitchen window. As Nymph opened it they were all surprised to see a large ball of fluff zoom into the room at a frantic pace, until Harry caught it a minute later, using his highly honed seeker reflexes.

"Strange,' he said suddenly. 'Why would Ron be sending a letter? I thought we made it perfectly clear that we didn't want him around."

Just then another owl appeared through the window carrying another letter. Having no idea who's owl this was Hermione looked at the letter carefully before untying it and scrutinizing the handwriting before turning to the others, and carelessly waving it in her hand said " Ginny".

"Well what do they say?" Asked Jean politely after seeing the teens apprehensiveness.

"Here", Hermione said giving Harry the letter from Ginny. 'Lets read hers first, since she didn't act like a complete moron at your party."

"Sure, sounds good." Said Harry as he unrolled the letter and read it so everyone could hear.

Dear _Hermione,_

_Hi. I don't really know how to start this, so I'll just write. _

_Thanks for inviting me to Harry's birthday party in July. I realize this is a bit late, but we've been dealing with a lot at home... Especially after what Ron and my mother said at the party. _

_Dad's been trying to find out more about the theft charges towards my mum this month. We had a big family meeting tonight about it. _

_We found out that my mum did know the money was coming from Harry's vault, but I swear to you we didn't know that. If Harry's still with you could you let him read this as well. I didn't have the nerve to write a letter directly to him. Luna and I had a great time at the party, I know Gred and Forge did as well. They kept talking about how they knew you were the Heir to Slytherin all along. _

_Concerning Ron though. I don't know what to say. He was so out of line that day. Dad told him he better write to Harry and apologize. I don't know how sincere it will be but he was threatened with hexing if he didn't do it. I hope I see you guys on the train on the first, I really don't want my idiot of a brother, making it so we can't be friends. _

_Hope you're well_

_Ginny_

"Well that was nice." said Aeryn. "It was nice of her to tell you about the situation with her mother."

"Yeah,' Harry said solemnly, 'Ginny's fine, I just wish she'd get over that shyness around me, it kind of creeps me out sometimes. I did like Luna though, she was really interesting to talk to, and seemed genuinely happy to be included."

"She's had it tough the last few years" Orwell stated Morosely. "Her mother died a little over four years ago, right in front of Luna. Celeste was a very gifted witch, and amazing with spell-crafting. It was while she was working on a new spell that she died."

"Oh, that's awful." said Hermione, tearing up a bit as Orwell spoke. "I found her to be a bit odd and well distracted while we talked, I wonder if that's just a barrier she's put up."

"Could be,' Daphne said slowly, "Most of the people in the school call her Loony lovegood, she always seems kind of goofy and weird. I never actually talked to her before the party but everyone said she was a nut. In Slytherin, we never really talk to many people outside our house anyway so I never really gave it any mind."

"well, how about this year we make some effort to get to know her. I know I find her fun to be around." Harry said, looking very angry at the way people talked about Luna. "Anyway lets see what Ron has to say for himself." Harry opened the letter haphazardly not really worrying about being careful.

_Harry._

_Hey mate. Uh, yeah. I'm hoping we're still mates. Anyway I'm writing to say sorry about the party. _

_ Dad told me to write the day after but I didn't, and now he's threatened to hex me if I don't. Honestly Harry this past month has been the worst. Because of what I said at the party my dad went into a fit and grounded me and made me do everybody's chores this month. Do you know how boring it is De-gnoming the garden 3 times a week? _

_ Anyway, I'm sorry I forgot to tell my mum that you guys didn't want her at the party, I just didn't want to believe she had been stealing from you. Dad found out over the past month that she really did, and she knew it was coming from your vaults as well. I'm sorry mate, I just didn't know my mum would do that. _

_ Oh and if you and that Greengrass bird are still seeing each other, I'm sorry for what I said about her too. My dad said something about you two having a betrothal contract? is that why you two started dating? even if it's not the reason I shouldn't have said it. I was just mad because you had accused my mum of stealing. I'll see you guys on the train to Hogwarts. _

_See you later_

_Ron._

Everybody in the room sat in stunned silence for a few moments after the letter was read, reeling from the level of stupidity of one Ron Weasley. Out of nowhere Daphne began laughing hysterically, which caused every one in the room to give her a queer look.

"Sorry,' she said still laughing. "But how in the hell could you guys stay friends with him for so long? he is a complete and utter moron, who obviously has no respect for either of you."

Harry looked down for a moment and sighed. "Honestly, he's the first person my age, that was ever nice to me. I never had a friend before him. Well.. _except_ one girl in primary school, but she was beaten up by Dudley's gang for talking to me and had to transfer to a different school after that."

"Sorry Harry, I didn't know that." Daphne said, looking ashamed of herself for laughing.

"It's fine, Daph, we'll talk to Ron on the train, hopefully he can at least try to redeem himself then. If not... well, I have better friends now anyway." He said smiling, before giving Daphne a hug and a much needed kiss.

The rest of the Holiday went by pretty fast. With the three teens adjusting to the new status of their relationship and all the news from Gringotts, and the Surrey police (The Dursleys refused Harry's offer by trying to run unnoticed. They are now in custody to be tried on charges: from misappropriation of funds, to neglect, right to abuse, torture and unlawful imprisonment of a minor.) And before they knew it it was the night before the trio left for Hogwarts again. Where Harry received a Communication Mirror from Sirius which had a few counterparts. One at the Grangers, one at the Tonks', one at the Greengrass', and of course one with Sirius. This way, they would all be able to stay in touch no matter where they were. Hermione and Daphne were promised mirrors of their own but the spell work still had to be done on them. By the end of the day all the teens were at their own houses spending time with their own families before heading back to school.


	16. Twisting the Tracks

_**A/N: Hi Everybody. I'm back posting a short chapter. I know it's taken a very long time but unfortunately my life has not been easy over the last few years and has not been lending itself to writing much. It has become very hard for me to write recently, especially since i'm currently working on two of my own novels at the moment. If you're still reading this story and following it. Thank you, I appreciate your patience and continued support. **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Founders Riddle<strong>

**Chapter 16: Twisting the Tracks**

The morning of september first came quickly for Harry, a bit too quickly if he was honest with himself. However, even though it came quickly, it was not filled with the hustle and bustle he had grown accustomed to over the last few years. This year, he did not have to deal with the mass panic and cramped quarters of the Weasley family, or have to worry about getting a ministry car to Kings cross like he had the year before. This year, Harry was able to eat a relaxing breakfast with his new family before taking the floo straight to platform 9 3/4 at 10:30 AM.

Upon arrival at the platform, Harry found the nearest empty compartment to put his luggage in, before coming back to say goodbye to the Tonks'. As he was saying goodbye he was tightly hugged from behind by both of his betrothed, who had just arrived with their families, along with Sirius, who all expected to say their goodbyes to the teens.

With Dora giving them a final hug, and telling the three teens to call her as much as they could on the communication mirrors; the teens found the compartment that Harry had already claimed and proceeded to relax by giving each other a proper hello as the scarlet engine pulled away from the station to start their new year at Hogwarts.

Roughly 10 minutes after the train had left the station, and the three betrothed had finally stopped snogging long enough for them all to breathe, they heard a small knock at the compartment door before it slid open to reveal little Luna Lovegood standing timidly in front of an equally timid Neville Longbottom.

"Hey you three," said Neville cheerfully, "do you mind if we join you on the trip? everywhere else seems pretty full and Luna and I seem to be having a hard time finding a friendly place to sit." He smiled woefully at the trio as he placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, finally getting her to look up and take in the smiling faces of the three in the compartment.

Harry quickly got up to help Luna get her luggage into the overhead rack. "Of course Neville, we still have a whole half open in here. How was the rest of your summer?"

"Oh it was great Harry. Spent loads of time in my greenhouse growing some new bubotubers which should be fully matured by winter break. Oh and before I forget, my gran said she had a really nice time at your birthday party last month. So did I, it was a lot of fun, thanks for inviting us."

"It was nothing Neville, you're my friend, I wanted you to be there. Plus. It was your birthday the day before; you should celebrate with us, right?. How about you Luna, how was your summer?"

Luna just looked at Harry with a stunned, almost awed face, as if someone asking how her summer was, was a new concept to her. "ah.. right." she said, getting her mind running again. 'It was alright Harry, thank you for asking. My father went to sweden to look for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, so I was left to my own devices for the last two weeks of summer. Luckily Neville's Grandmother allowed me to stay with them, it was very enjoyable."

The other occupants of the compartment smiled at Luna, it was nice to see her happy and carefree; by all accounts it was not a common event. As time passed, the 5 teens chatted amicably about this and that, just whittling away the time. About an hour after they had settled in Hermione had picked up her copy of the Daily Prophet and quickly proceeded to gasp and drop the said paper to the ground. Right there in big bold letters across the front page read.

"_**DARK MARK SEEN AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!**_"

The others in the compartment looked shocked and appalled by the picture on the newspaper. Harry, however, just looked on blankly, not fully comprehending the meaning behind the headline. "Is there a reason all of you look so shocked by this? What is this Dark Mark thing and why are people making such a fuss about it?"

"Harry honestly!' Hermione turned an exasperated eye towards her betrothed and sighed. 'The Dark Mark is Voldemort's mark, his symbol. It was always a sign from the Death Eaters during the last war that they had killed. It hasn't been seen since Voldemort's downfall, so seeing it now... well it's not a very good sign."

A chill ran down the spines of the teens as they looked to the paper, the gravity of the situation dawning upon them. Before they could discuss things further the door slid open slowly and the groups most disliked person entered with his usual bookends in their place.

"What do you want Malfoy?,' Harry spoke with a dispassionate, bored tone. He really did hate when Draco barged in. 'As you can see, we're having a conversation at the moment. None of us appreciate you barging in here every year."

"Shut up scarhead, we can do as we please, if we want to bother Mudbloods, Squibs, and blood traitors, we will.' He looked around the cabin with his nose in the air, still thinking himself superior. 'And look at this will you, now you're letting Loony Lovegood sit with you? how much lower can you sink Potter." Draco laughed at this pronouncement, with the pea-brained Crabbe and Goyle chuckling behind him.

"I think you need to remember your place and who you're talking to Malfoy. As of this summer I am Lord Slytherin, Harry James of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. With more personal and political power than you could dream of having. If you put one toe out of line this year with me or my friends I will bury your family so deep politically that your great-grandchildren won't be able to restore your house's reputation.' Harry had left his seat by this point and had Draco backed against the wall of the train hallway staring straight into his cold steel grey eyes. 'You've been warned Malfoy, you will not be told again."

Malfoy's eyes flared as he tried to push back, ultimately failing.

"My father will hear about this, Potter. Watch yourse..."

"Malfoy. Your father has no power over me. I can't explain this any clearer. I am the heir to Salazar Slytherin, my family is one of the four most powerful families in our society, I'm betrothed to the heir of another of the ancient families and I'm just an all around better wizard and person than you are. If you're going to tell your father anything, tell him that the ancient and noble families will destroy him if you get on my nerves."

With that, Harry slammed the door shut, and pulled the blinds down hoping there would be no more interruptions until they got to Hogwarts. Unfortunately for Harry, he's never really given a break, so before he could sit down the door slid open once again to reveal Ron and Ginny, who was glowering at her older brother.

"Sorry about him Harry,' Ginny shoved past her brother to give Luna and Hermione a hug. 'He says he wants to apologize, he was a prat but hear him out okay.

Everybody in the compartment sat and looked to Ron expectantly, wondering just what idiocy could come out of his mouth this time.

"Look, Harry, I know I've messed things up recently and I'm sorry. I was really upset by what you were saying about my mum, and that you seemed to forget about me this summer. We found out in the past little while that mum knew she was stealing from you and she's being punished for it. And before I forget, Daphne I'm sorry for what I called you. It was rude, and stupid, hopefully you can forgive me.

After his apology, Ron stood there looking pathetic, but contrite, while the rest of the party looked on. With a slight nod to his betrothed Harry faced Ron with a very serious stare.

"Ron I'm going to be blunt.' Harry's voice was firm and spoke of how serious he was trying to be at this moment. 'You have'nt been a very good friend to us over the years and I believe Hermione and I have finally realized this. We accept your apology, although I think it should have been given a month ago. That fake apology you sent us last week was pathetic and all of us were able to tell how forced and insincere it was. The apology you just gave us was much more sincere and that's the only reason we're accepting it. Understand Ron, this is your last chance. None of us are going to give you any more chances to apologize."

"This is the Situation Ron. Harry, Daphne and I are all betrothed to each other now. If you can't accept that, we don't want you around. If you can't keep your jealousy or your temper in check, we're going to walk away. Can you do that Ron?"

Ron looked on downtrodden but with shock evident on his face. It made for a truly interesting facial expression from the redhead.

"I'm sorry for everything, honest. Hopefully we can all be friends again." Ron stood against the compartment door a little awkwardly as he looked at his friends, realizing quickly that they may not consider him a friend anymore. He visibly relaxed when he saw Harry and Hermione relax slightly.

"We'll see you at the feast Ron.' Said Harry, he saw that Ron start to protest the dismissal, but stopped him in his tracks. 'With Ginny here, the compartment is full and to be honest we prefer her company to yours at the moment. We'll see you at the feast and hopefully we can start building a friendship again."

After Ron left, the occupants of the compartment visibly relaxed and readjusted themselves to get comfortable again. As they tried to settle themselves for the third time that day the group passed the rest of the train ride amicably with Ginny and Luna asking questions about the trio's betrothal and giggling like the 13 year old girls they were. As the train pulled into the station, Harry and company looked up at the ancient castle wondering just what this year would bring, as all their lives had changed so dramatically in the past two months.

* * *

><p>So there we go finally getting back to Hogwarts and hopefully back to a pattern of me actually writing again.<p> 


End file.
